It's Time
by JC 87
Summary: Buu was destroyed. Everything was back to normal, or so they thought. Vegeta learns that some mistakes are unforgivable even after the greatest sacrifice is made to atone for his sins. Alone for the first time, the only two Saiyans left are driven together on the full moon in a night of passion that leads to an uncertain relationship as they learn to live with the choices they make
1. Afraid

Bulma almost surprised herself, the way she was able to pack away his clothes with such a calm demeanor. Much like the calm he had on his face when he had killed so many people that day. She could still feel the heat of the blast radiating against her skin. She could smell the burnt flesh and hear the agonizing dying screams of the spectators Vegeta had murdered that day. And he had laughed at it.

It only strengthened her resolve as she folded and packed up his half of the room. Not that he had much anyway, the clothes he had amounted to about one suitcase. Plus a capsule for some of his better clothes that she had insisted on buying for him. Now, the sight of them just made her skin crawl, a fear trickling down her spine and she could hear that laugh ringing in her ears again. She hadn't slept since it was over, she had become a shadow of herself and while it hurt, she found it didn't hurt as badly as she thought it would. Her heart had already been broken on that day, what else was left?

Vegeta walked out of the bathroom, toweling at his hair and froze in his tracks as he noticed his empty half of the closet. Bulma stood at the end of their bed, her hands on her hips, staring at an open suitcase as if she was lost deep in thought. She'd been distant from him these past few days, but he hadn't expected this. He slowly lowered his hand from his head, staring at her in disbelief.

"What are you doing, woman?" he asked as his hand clenched around the towel. Was she really throwing him out? Surely not. He'd lived at Capsule Corp ever since he came to earth after the battle on Namek. While their relationship hadn't always been perfect, it was filled with passion and he had even admitted to Goku that he was quite fond of his wife and their son. And now he found her packing his belongings as if none of that mattered to her. "What is going on?"

Bulma couldn't stop the flinch that ran through her body at his sudden appearance and she turned to look at him. He was as fierce as always, proud, but she couldn't see the good. Of course it was there, but try as she might she couldn't do it any more, "I'm sorry, Vegeta. I can't do this any more." She gestured between them. She could see the look in his eyes and she held up her hand to explain, "No, I'm not kicking you out, but Capsule Corp is big enough where two people can live and never come in contact with each other. I just, I can't be around you right now, Vegeta. You murdered hundreds of people, you nearly killed me! You would have laughed about it and not even cared, would you?"

She turned away from him and shut the suitcase with a definitive click. Her voice was quiet, "I can't do us any more Vegeta. I haven't been able to sleep, I've been hearing screams echoing in my head. That Monster you helped ATE me. It turned me into candy and ate me. And you weren't there to protect us. You caused it. I have nightmares that won't end even when I wake up. It just doesn't make sense why I am doing this any more."

"And I suppose the fact that I gave my life to make up for that means nothing to you?" he countered, wrapping the towel around the back of his neck, unashamed that he was completely nude before her. "I destroyed myself in an attempt to stop that monster. I DID help Kakarot defeat Majin Buu. And you and all the others were brought back. Everything that happened was fixed. I told you it was a mistake, that I allowed another to influence me. I'm not proud of that. I told you that. And yet now you're going to cast me aside so easily?"

He didn't understand it and he mentally kicked himself for allowing himself to care so much for an earthling woman. It was too easy for them to abandon their life partners. Saiyans had a much deeper respect for making a commitment like that. He shook his head; he should've known better. He was suddenly very grateful that he had never properly mated with her. He supposed this would've hurt a great deal more if he had.

"Easy?" She echoed, "You think this was an easy choice for me?! We've raised a son together! We were supposed to be a family! Do you think those things you did, just because it was a "mistake" makes everything okay? An "Oops" and "I'll never do it again." makes everything as right as rain?" Tears were in her eyes and she rubbed at her face, feeling the heat gathering there. She thought she had shed her tears over this already, "Put some clothes on." She managed to grind out, looking away from him and rubbing at her eyes, "It doesn't undo what you did, it doesn't change the fact of what you did. You put a nail in a fence post and then take it out, there's still a hole left behind."

There was a knot in Vegeta's throat and an ache in his heart that he'd never felt before. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He should never have let himself get this attached. He dropped the towel on the floor and walked closer to her, reaching out to touch her arm, but he retracted his hand when she flinched. "I told you I was wrong. I would never make that same mistake again." He had to fix this. He couldn't imagine his life without her now. They had been together for so many years, how do you just end something like that? He reached for her again, but she jerked her arm away this time. "Stop pulling away from me! After everything we've been through, you can just end it? Just walk away? How the hell do you expect me to live under the same roof as you and just… just…" He couldn't even finish his sentence.

Bulma backed away from him, she should have know better. When facing a tiger, you don't run away, you don't show it that you are afraid. Tears slid down her cheeks at the realization, "I'm afraid of you!" She cried, "I don't feel safe around you any more. I can't do this any more, Vegeta! After all those years we've been together, you threw it all away for power, fear, to rule with an iron fist and to kill without mercy. After everything we've been through Vegeta and not once. Not ONCE, have you ever told me that you loved me. That you cared. I thought you did once, but after seeing you like that, no remorse in your eyes, I just don't know what's stopping you from doing it again."

A long sigh issued through his nose as he stared at her. Of course he cared for her. He cared deeply for her. But did he love her? The realization of that statement slapped him hard in the face. He'd never known love before, so how could he say either way? Perhaps it was more that he was comfortable here, that they had just sort of fallen into this way of living without questioning it much. She did her thing in her lab while he spent his hours training in his gravity room, both of them falling into bed with each other at the end of the day. There was no romance to it, no silly courtship. It had just happened.

He took a step back from her and grabbed his dark jeans and his favorite dark red tank top from the top of the suitcase and pulled them on. If she was uncomfortable around him now, he wasn't going to make the situation worse. "So be it then," he said thickly as he dressed. He fixed his belt and sat on the bed for a moment to pull on his boots. He couldn't even look at her now. There was no point in arguing. He could see it in her eyes that her decision was final. He could avoid her easily enough within the walls of this place. Her energy signal was so familiar to him, he would never have to see her if he didn't want to. Still, the knowledge that she feared him stung him in a way he hadn't expected. He swallowed harshly. This hurt more than he thought it should have.

He stood and zipped the suitcase closed. "I suppose that's it then?" he asked. At her nod, he grabbed the bag and headed for the door, shaking his head again. He paused, wondering if his words would mean anything to her, but he had to say it. He wanted her to know. "Just so you know, right before I died, my last thoughts were of you and our son. For whatever it's worth." And with that, he quietly closed the door behind him.

Bulma couldn't choke back the sob that made it past her lips as the door closed. She held a hand to her mouth as tears fell down her cheeks. It hurt, because at one point in their relationship she had told him she loved him. He couldn't say those simple words. She fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands. It was for the best, she told herself. She reminded herself of the cold smile he wore on that day, aiming in her direction. So easily he could have killed her and their friends, and he would have laughed at it. What if another offering of power presented itself to him at a later time? What would the price be and would he once again be willing to pay it? It was a risk she didn't want to find out. It was the right choice, she thought to herself, it was the right choice. She choked back her tears and looked at the phone, wondering if she should call Chichi, talk to her friend. Tell her she went through with it. She would understand, right?

* * *

Chichi huffed as she hung up the phone, but she was proud of her friend. She and Bulma had been on the phone almost constantly since the World Martial Arts Tournament, discussing what Vegeta had done. Bulma was afraid of Vegeta now and Chichi didn't blame her one bit for it. She was frightened of him, too. She didn't understand why Bulma was still letting that man live in her home, but she supposed Bulma was a bit more forgiving than she herself was.

She sat back down at the table and watched her husband as he finished off his dinner. She chewed the corner of her mouth as she debated telling Goku about the whole mess. Might as well just come out with it. He was bound to hear about it sooner or later. "That was Bulma," she said. "Looks like she finally decided to end things with Vegeta. I'm surprised it took her this long, to be honest. I don't blame her one bit for it. That man is unstable."

Goku nearly choked on his last bite of food, banging against his chest to get the sudden lump down, "She did what? Why would she do that?" He frowned, thinking through all the events that had happened. Chichi had told him what had happened at the Lookout and he closed his eyes. He remembered the tournament as if it had happened a few hours ago. That cold look in Vegeta's eyes, his declaration that he was finally the strongest Saiyan on the earth again. Reclaiming his honor.

"Okay, Vegeta made some mistakes, but he was being controlled. It wasn't really him! He isn't unstable, just," He paused, his mind trying to catch up with the words he was speaking. What was Vegeta? Angry? Controlling? He had a lot of reasons for him to be the way he was, "Okay, so he's not perfect, but no one is. Why would Bulma want to end it with him like this? They have a family, a son!" He leaned back in his chair, thinking how he must sound. Giving up his family to protect them, leaving them for seven long years, "I mean, isn't it a bit sudden? I mean, we just finished this battle. She must still be in shock from it all. I know I would be." He smiled at his wife, but he wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to go and tell Bulma that she was wrong, to take Vegeta back.

"She's afraid of him," Chichi answered matter-of-factly. "He nearly killed her with that little stunt of his at the tournament! He nearly killed me, too. Do you have any idea how close we were to that blast? A couple meters at best. I don't think it's sudden at all. And I don't care if he claims he was being controlled, you said he LET himself fall under that spell or whatever it was. So he wanted that. He chose to do that. No, I think Bulma made the right choice. But why she's letting him still stay on her property, I will never understand. She should kick him out on his rear as far as I'm concerned." She stood up to clear away the dishes and sighed as she filled the sink with hot water. "I just hope he doesn't hurt her. After what he did, I'm scared of him, too."

Goku winced, Vegeta had let himself fall under that spell, "He let himself be controlled, but like I said, he made a mistake. We all make mistakes, don't we? I know you were close to that blast. I was furious with him," He propped his chin up in his hand as he got lost in his thoughts again, staring off at the walls, "But then he sacrificed everything to try and undo what he did, to try to save them. Us." He remembered the speech, the confession that the older Saiyan had given him. He sounded like a man at the bottom of the pit, broken and beaten. Still with something to lose, still with one last attack up his sleeve. He shook his head, "He won't hurt her, he cares for them. More than I think he knows."

"I hope you're right about that," she answered as she began to scrub the dishes. "Yes, we all make mistakes. But right or wrong, we all have to learn to live with the consequences of our choices. That was a choice he made. Obviously it was the wrong one, but he has to lie in the bed he made. I don't feel sorry for him." She shook her head as she washed the dishes, remembering how terrified she was that day. She shivered violently at the memories. How different would that day have been if only Vegeta hadn't been such a fool. "I really think you shouldn't spend much time with him anymore. I don't trust him, Goku."

Goku waved her off, "I think sparring with him will at least help him to channel some of his anger towards me." He stood up and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her close, "Trust me to do the right things. I'll make sure he won't hurt any more innocents. I will keep our family safe." He said before he kissed her cheek.

Chichi's eye twitched at the mention of sparring. "You're planning on training again?" she asked. "You just spent seven years in otherworld training. You just got back! Wasn't that enough? Please tell me you're not going to be running off every day like you used to." She turned in his arms, looking up at him. "Goku, I've been running this house and raising our sons completely on my own since you left the last time! You can't do this to me again!"

Goku shook his head, "I'm not leaving you again, Chichi. Never. You won't have to do this alone, because I'm here to help you. I promise that I'll make time each day to help Goten with his homework. Pick up groceries? Anything you want me to do, I'll do it. Though the otherworld training helped, it wasn't near enough. You wouldn't have been turned into candy if I had been stronger, if I had been prepared."

Chichi groaned and turned to the sink to finish the dishes quickly before she dried her hands and clicked off the light over the sink. "I know you. You just can't help yourself, can you?" she asked and closed her eyes as she shook her head. "You'll be running around the whole darn countryside, sparring with anyone who will give you the chance. Just try to keep it in check this time, please? Remember, we have to live with the choices we make."

He smiled at her , nodding enthusiastically, "Believe me, I know that Chichi. I will make sure that I don't get carried away this time." He leaned down and picked her up, "Come on, you've been on your feet all day long, time to relax."

* * *

Co-Written with LadyRavenhawk while we take a small hiatus from Rise of the Apocalypse.


	2. Just Checking

Goku appeared at Capsule Corp the next morning after he finished with breakfast. Chichi had voiced last night that she was concerned for her friend, that Vegeta might do something to hurt her. He didn't believe it for a second, but he did think it was a good idea to check up on his friend. After everything they had been through together during the last fight, he owed him a lot. He couldn't have stopped Buu if it hadn't been for Vegeta. He stretched for a moment before he tilted his head, sensing out where Vegeta was in the building.

Vegeta busied himself in his gravity room that morning, not even bothering to eat when he awoke. He was strangely not hungry, yet he found himself with an energy he felt he just needed to burn off. The air was thick and heavy inside the room, sweat trickling down his body, but it wasn't enough. No matter how hard he pushed himself, it just simply wasn't enough. His mind was spinning with what had taken place the night before. He just couldn't make sense of it.

He paused when he felt Goku's energy appear. He'd never before invited the other Saiyan into the gravity room, but now he felt that perhaps a good spar was just what he needed to shake off this unsettling feeling that weighed on him. He turned off the machine for a moment and stepped out into the hall to see Goku walking towards him. He met the other's eyes and wordlessly gestured for Goku to follow him back into the room.

Goku wasn't sure if he should be happy or worried at the invitation. The gravity room was always something that Vegeta kept to himself, sharing with few. He followed the older Saiyan inside and looked around at the machinery, watching as the other went back to the control panel and turned on the gravity again. He wasn't sure what he was doing, if he should try small talk or if that would even get him any where. The increase in the gravity barely affected him as he powered up and squared off against the other.

The memories were still fresh from the tournament, the malicious intent on the other's face, the scent of death in the air. But the man before him was a mere shadow of that person, he could see the distraction, the haunting look in his eyes, "Come on then."

Vegeta threw himself at Goku with a roar, unleashing a torrent of kicks and punches, thankful for the distraction in that moment. He relished in every punch landed and every counter attack that Goku threw at him. The physical pain felt good in comparison to what he felt inside. It was a relief almost and he was tempted to only make half-assed tries at blocking. But he knew better. Goku would catch onto him for sure if he pulled something like that. "So what brings you here?" he finally demanded without breaking stride.

It felt good to be able to spar, Goku thought to himself. After everything that had happened it was an old routine that he knew well. The one task he could do and think clearly doing it. Vegeta seemed to be struggling to put his whole heart into it this morning, but Goku figured that was pretty much a given considering what had just happened, "Word travels fast, you know." He said as he flipped backwards to avoid what would have been a nasty blow to his back, "I just wanted to see how you both were doing."

Vegeta snorted and swung his fist at the other man's face, nearly growling when he missed. A muscle twitched in his jaw. It figured that Bulma would be running her mouth to Chichi. That was so like them. They seemed to thrive on gossip and drama. He huffed and tried again, a satisfaction coursing through him as his shin slammed into Goku's side. "Everything is fine. No cause for concern."

The hit sent Goku through the air, crashing into the wall of the machine. He smirked at the pain and pushed himself up, "Fine, huh?" He asked as he charged the other Saiyan again, their fists flying and meeting, "You're half assing this spar with me, it's like you want me to beat you into the ground." He said as he grabbed Vegeta's leg and flipped him over and kicked his legs out, "You need to talk about it?"

"Half-assing, huh?" Vegeta growled, clenching his fists at his sides for a moment as his hair flashed to gold, his eyes that seafoam green, and he launched himself back into the spar. "I'll show you half-assed!" He lost himself for a moment in the spar, his every movement pure muscle memory, letting him escape for just a little while. "What's there to talk about?" he spat. "She's done with me. There's no changing it."

Goku grinned as Vegeta transformed and let his own power surge through him as he transformed as well, meeting Vegeta on equal ground. Their punches were blurred and when they landed it sent a jolt of pain through his system that only fueled him on. To be honest, he wasn't sure what he could talk about with Vegeta, "Is there any chance she will change her mind? I mean, this just happened. It's possible she's just still in shock from it all."

Vegeta paused in their spar, a frustrated sigh issuing from his lungs. He just wasn't going to be able to stop thinking about her, no matter what he did. "Perhaps," he answered. "But I doubt it. She seemed pretty absolute about her decision." He grabbed a bottle of water and swigged on it for a moment as he recalled the short conversation from the night before. "She fears me now in a way she never did before. I suppose I don't blame her much," he said with a shrug.

Goku sighed and sat down on the ground cross legged and looked up at the older Saiyan. He remembered back when he returned to planet earth after defeating Frieza, when he had met Future Trunks and learned that Vegeta and Bulma were his parents. He thought that it had meant a change for the better, a chance for the other to have a happy life as he had. He frowned down at the tiled floor, he couldn't blame Bulma for fearing Vegeta. What had happened at the tournament was something not easily forgotten, "I suppose some of the fault is mine. If I hadn't died, if I hadn't left you wouldn't have been thinking that I stole your honor and left." He shook his head and looked up at the other Saiyan. It almost went without saying, "You wouldn't do it again, though. She has to know that."

"I thought she did. I thought, after what I did to stop Majin Buu…" he trailed off and shook his head. He realized that what he had done to make up for his mistake was too little, too late. He'd seen the look in her eyes. She was done with him and he knew it. There was no sense in lying to himself or giving himself false hope. "Don't blame yourself for my mistakes, Kakarot. How I felt and what I did were my decisions, not yours. The fault here is mine." He said it in a way that didn't sound like self-pity or as if he was searching for sympathy, because he wasn't. It was the truth, pure and simple.

Goku nodded, leaning over, resting his head on his hand as he looked up at the other, "You know, if you need to get out of here for a while, we can always go spar in the mountains near my house. Might do you some good, you know? No holds barred, destroy whatever landscape we want. Then we can go fishing!" He said happily. He had been thinking about going camping since the whole crisis had ended. It was the one thing he really missed when he had been dead.

Vegeta considered the offer for a moment. Maybe it would do him some good to get away from this place for a little bit. As much as he loathed to admit it, he was hurt by Bulma's actions and today he was painfully aware of her energy as it moved about the house. It was like the harder he tried to not concentrate on it, the more he noticed it. He finally sighed. "Ah, why the hell not. Sitting around here is driving me insane anyway," he said as he punched the buttons to return the gravity to normal.

Goku grinned and jumped up, his power level dropping back to normal and his hair faded back to black, "Great! Do you need to get anything or are we good to just go?" He asked a little bit more excited than he should have been. He felt like a kid who got to pick out his own ice cream for dessert. Sparring and camping. It was two of his greatest loves at once. He winced though, thinking what Chichi would say when she saw the other man, but he wasn't really going to be at the house, so it shouldn't be a problem.

Vegeta looked down at himself and shrugged. "Eh, I'm fine. Let's just go." His own hair fell back to its normal black and he grabbed up the bag he had laying in the corner of the room. He'd never been one much for fishing or the other sort of outdoor things that Goku and some of the others enjoyed doing, but he thought in that moment he might go along with just about anything if it meant getting him out of this building.

He crossed the room and grabbed onto Goku's shoulder. "Make it quick," he ordered and the next second, the gravity room was gone and he found himself out in the middle of nowhere. He quickly let go of the taller Saiyan and looked around. "Where is this? I don't recognize it."

Goku smiled widely and stood up as he looked around. There was a crystal clear lake surrounded by miles of forest, nestled in the mountains, "The woods about fifty miles north of my house." He said happily, "Best fishing spot around. There's even a clearing that way," He thumbed over his shoulder, "Where we can spar. Piccolo and I come here a lot, Gohan too."

Vegeta gave a nod as he looked around. There was a quiet peacefulness about the place and he wondered if it would help him relax or if it would only allow his mind to focus more on what was happening in his life. Why did this hurt so much? He'd always thought that emotions and caring about others made a person weak. Now he knew that he was right. He'd taken that chance, opened himself up and allowed Bulma into his life and his heart like he'd never done for anyone else before, and now look what happened.

He walked to the edge of the lake and crossed his arms as he stared out over the water. What was he going to do with himself if training couldn't even provide the escape he needed? He swallowed the hard knot in his throat, his expression stoic as he just stared. He barely even realized he was speaking aloud when he said, "I was a fool to care about her."

Goku's smile faded as he listened to Vegeta. Hadn't the older Saiyan been telling him that love was weak, that it only made someone more vulnerable in battle? "You still care about her." He sighed and rubbed his head, he really wasn't good at these matters. He always ended up saying the wrong thing, "You can still care about her, Vegeta. She's the mother of your child and someone you shared your life with for years." He remembered the broken words the desperate man had told him, how he had settled down and had a family, how he thought that was a weakness, "It's not petty that you care for them."

"I didn't think that it was," Vegeta admitted quietly. "But now I'm not so sure." He didn't know what to think anymore. He knew he still cared for them. He wouldn't have blown himself up in an attempt to stop Buu if he didn't care. After a lifetime of being the cold, ruthless warrior, he had finally allowed someone to get close to him, gave his life to protect her, only to have it thrown back in his face. "I suppose it's my fault, really. I always treated her more like a Saiyan mate than an earthling wife. I expected her to understand things the way I see them. The women on this planet are different. I don't understand how they can be so damned emotional and yet they can just cast aside relationships like it's nothing at the same time. I'm starting to think the emotional bullshit is just their way of manipulating others. They don't really mean it."

Goku shook his head, "It's like you said, it's just different than what you were brought up to expect. I think the women of this planet just have a secret code or something they use. I haven't figured it out yet." He blinked at the other man, "What, I mean, how are Saiyan mates different than humans? Our wives? Aren't they the same thing?" He asked, his eyes wide.

Vegeta snorted, "Not hardly." He looked down at the ground as he scuffed the toe of his shoe into the dirt. He thought about it for a moment, how to explain the concept of mates to Goku. It was something he hadn't thought a whole lot about, to be honest. He'd never felt the urge to mate with Bulma. "If a Saiyan takes a mate, the connection is much stronger than this silly concept of marriage these earthlings have. They say til death do they part, but in reality all they mean is until they get bored or things get rough or something better comes along. For Saiyans, it truly is a lifetime commitment. One that should never be taken lightly. And though I treated her as one, I never truly mated with Bulma." He paused and turned to look at Goku, seeing the unmarred flesh on the side of his neck. "And I see you never did the same with your female."

He blinked at the other man and looked down at himself, trying to see what Vegeta could, "Really? How can you tell? Is something showing?" He asked as he tugged at his clothes, making sure he was covered. Chichi said it wasn't polite to go out into public naked, but he never really did see what the big deal was about it.

Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle at Goku's innocence. A brilliant fighter, yet still somehow completely naive. "Saiyans mark each other. Here," he said, pointing to the spot on his neck where it transitioned into his shoulder. "A bite mark, each unique, to show their bond to one another. It's primal, ingrained into our systems. It's more powerful than any sort of ceremony these earthlings participate in."

Goku listened eagerly, there was something about hearing about his past, his people that was fascinating. It seemed to be a lot more in depth than the barbarians that Chichi called him and his people. Though, not far off after what he had seen from the last of his kind over the years. He managed a laugh, "Guess I don't have that instinct. I never felt the urge to bite Chichi." He chuckled and leaned back, "You'll have to tell me more about our race. You know, if you want to. Later. Do you want to spar or catch some lunch?"

A slight frown pulled at Vegeta's lips. "You have the attention span of a squirrel," he grumbled under his breath. He sighed and uncrossed his arms. "Fine. Let's spar. We can eat later," he said as he finally dropped the bag from his shoulder to the ground and kicked it aside. He raised his fists and beckoned Goku forward. "Come on, then."


	3. Harsh Truth

Chichi's eye twitched as she leaned against the doorframe, out of sight of her husband and her oldest son as they sat on the couch, discussing Goku's recent training. He happily chattered on about sparring with Vegeta on a daily basis, how excited he was to have someone on par with himself. To have a real challenge again.

She couldn't stand it. She was so sick of the fighting, the training, how it seemed like he was just never going to change. "So," she said loudly as she stepped into the room. "That's where you've been running off to every day, huh? Training with Vegeta when I specifically asked you NOT to spend time with him?" She crossed her arms and fixed him with a look that clearly said he should choose his words carefully.

Goku winced, giving his son a look before turned to face Chichi, rubbing the back of his head, "Well, you know, I thought it would be a good idea to keep an eye on him. You know, you said you were afraid he would hurt Bulma. If he's training with me, then he's not going to be hurting anyone!" He said, "And it's not like he's the way he was. What's so bad about that?"

Chichi slapped a hand to her forehead. "You promised you wouldn't be running off every single day to go training! You said you were going to be around the house more!" She crossed her arms again and pouted. "Just more empty promises from you. I should have known better." She let the big tears brim in her eyes as she turned slightly away from him. "I would have thought that after all that time away from your family, maybe you would want to be here with us. I guess some things are just never going to change."

He blinked at her, not understanding, "But Chichi, I am here now." He looked at his son to make sure that he wasn't crazy, but Gohan just shook his head. He stood up and went over to his wife, trying to turn her and tug her into his arms, "Chichi," He said gently, "I am here. Aren't I? I'm here when you wake up, home on time for dinner, in bed with you at night. Isn't that what you wanted?"

She pulled away from him. "I thought we were going to be a normal family for once," she spat. "You know, either you here at home with me during the day or you finding a REAL job like a man is supposed to so he can take care of his family! I mean, if you're only coming here to eat and sleep, what's the point? You might as well have just stayed dead!"

Goku recoiled from her as if she had slapped him in the face. He stared at her with wide eyes, "Chichi, you can't mean that! Everything I've done was for you, to protect this family! And now when I'm keeping an eye on Vegeta to make sure that you feel safe, you don't want me to even do that?"

Gohan frowned and looked at his mother, "Mom, how can you say that! You know the sacrifices dad has made for this family."

Chichi pointed at her son. "You stay out of it. This doesn't concern you." She turned to Goku again, her lips pressed to a thin line. She'd suspected what he'd been up to these past couple of weeks since they'd had the discussion about Bulma and Vegeta. "Yes, I'm concerned about Bulma, but not so much that I want you spending your every waking moment with that ex of hers! She made the decision to let him stay in that house. That's her problem, not yours! You don't always have to go running around trying to SAVE everyone all the time, Goku! Why can't you just stay around here and mind your own business for once instead of playing the hero at every given opportunity? If Bulma wanted your protection, I'm sure she'd ask for it."

"You said you were worried about her! I was doing this for you! Vegeta would never hurt her and I'm making sure of that. Isn't it our business? They are our friends, he and I are Saiyans. The same thing. Doesn't that make it my business too?" He didn't know where this anger was coming from. After everything he had done, all the sacrifices he had made and was still making, she would question what he did? "I'm a fighter Chichi, it's what I am good at. If I don't have that, then I don't have anything at all."

It was her turn to look shocked. "You don't have anything at all?" she repeated back at him. "So I am nothing to you, then. Is that what you're saying? These boys are nothing to you? This house?" Her voice was becoming more shrill, her temper flaring. "You hear that, Gohan? If your father doesn't have his fighting, then he has NOTHING. Nice to know where we stand now, isn't it?!" She was seeing red and she was so mad, she thought she could spit nails. "Shouldn't come as much of a shock. We never really did mean anything to you, did we?"

Goku's eyes widened and he ran a hand through his hair, gritting his teeth, "That's not what I meant and you know it Chichi! I don't have anything else I can contribute to this family if I don't have fighting. Of course I have you, I have our sons. I love you all, more than life itself, but you can't ask me to give up martial arts. It's too much of a part of me to let it go."

Gohan stood up and raised his hands, "Hey, let's just take a breather here. Mom, you know what Dad meant." He said as he frowned at her, "You should know, you were a fighter once. You know it's what Dad is best at."

"It's the ONLY thing he's good at," she sneered.

Goku threw his hands up in the air and turned, heading for the door, "You don't know what you are saying, Chichi. I need to go cool off. We will talk about this later."

Gohan went after his dad, following him onto the porch, letting the screen door clatter shut behind him, "Dad! I'm sure she didn't mean to say that. Don't go."

He turned and managed a smile for his son, reaching out and putting a hand to his shoulder, "I just need to cool my temper. I don't know what came over me." He sighed and looked up at the sky, quickly fading to the inky black of night as the sun set, "You know you are important to me, right? You and your brother. Chichi." He asked.

Gohan smiled and nodded, "Yeah, dad. I know." He sighed and rubbed at his head, "Think I'll go out for a little bit too. See what Videl is up to. Don't stay out too late."

* * *

Goku came home a few hours later, after having spent some time thinking to himself about the situation. Fighting was like a job to him and if Chichi wanted him to get a job that much, then he would figure out a way to make a more steady career out of it. He landed in the yard and smiled, sensing his friend, Yamcha's energy in the house. While that was slightly odd, he didn't think much of it. He and Chichi were friends too, maybe he had come by to see how they were doing. Goku supposed he needed to get out more and visit other friends rather than spending the whole time sparring. He opened the door and stopped short, a warm greeting on his lips for his friend died away at the dark living room.

He blinked only for a moment when he heard it, the audible moans coming from the bedroom upstairs. It confused him and he carefully made his way up the stairs, careful to be as silent as possible. The closer he got, the louder the moans became. He could hear the squeaking of the mattress springs, the slight scrape of the bed frame moving against the floor. He paused outside of the door, resting his hand on the wood as he looked down at the floor. He felt odd, anger, betrayal as he listened. Yamcha moaned out Chichi's name.

Unable to stand it any more, he pushed the door open with a loud bang and looked. He felt his anger turn into a fury. Yamcha leaning over the bed, Chichi's legs thrown over his shoulders as he thrust into the unkempt woman beneath him. Her hair spread out over the pillows, her face flushed red, "What in the HELL is going on here!?" He clenched his fists so tightly, he felt blood well up from where his nails cut into his skin. She was cheating on him in their own bed.

Both of them gave a start as the door banged open and a livid Goku stood before them. "Goku!" Yamcha cried, pulling away from Chichi and scrambling to grab up his clothes on the floor to cover his nakedness. "I… uh… heh…" he stammered at a complete loss of words. What was he supposed to say to his friend? 'Hey, man, you were dead, so I've been sticking it to your wife for the past six years?' Yeah, that would go over real well.

Chichi sat up and grabbed the blankets to cover herself. "What are you doing here?!" she cried, her eyes wide as her hair stuck out at odd angles around her face. A cold fear settled into her chest as she stared at her husband. She'd never seen him so angry before and certainly not at her. "Goku," she whispered and carefully climbed out of the bed, the sheet still wrapped around her. "Goku… I'm sorry."

Goku took a step back from her, "You're sorry? You get on me about being here for family and then you turn around and do this to me!? You aren't sorry! I said I would be back! I was thinking what I could do to make you happy!" He turned on Yamcha, "I thought you were my friend. How could you? Get out. Get out before I do something I regret!" He threatened before he turned back to Chichi, frowning at the way she covered herself. She was his wife. "Everything you claim that I've done is nothing compared to this. Why would you do this to me?!"

Chichi stammered for a moment as Yamcha rushed to pull on his clothes and skirted around Goku to head down the stairs. Tears spilled down her cheeks as her mouth worked like a fish out of water. "You were gone!" she finally blubbered. "I was alone with two children to take care of! I was lonely! I didn't think you were ever coming back! D-Did you just expect me to live the rest of my life by myself?!" she cried, her voice cracking. She reached for his hand, whimpering, "Goku, please…"

Goku pulled his hand back before she could touch him. His heart felt like an open wound and all he could see was red, "I AM BACK." He said firmly, he nearly shouted it, "I have been back for how many weeks now? You weren't alone! How many times Chichi? How many times has he been over here? How many times since I came back has he been in OUR bed touching you?!"

She swallowed harshly, her eyes going to the door Yamcha had disappeared through. She couldn't count how many times she and Yamcha had been together. Her chin trembled as she pressed her lips together and she shook her head, still not looking at him. "I don't know," she whispered. She suddenly looked at him, a pleading expression on her face. "Goku, I was going to tell you! I just didn't know how!"

"Stop lying to me, Chichi! You weren't going to tell me about it. You just had the unlucky fortune that I caught you in the act. I've been back for weeks and not once have you had the guts to pull me aside and tell me the truth!" He tugged his hair and started pacing the room. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. Hurt, anger, confusion. He really, really wanted to punch something, but Yamcha was already long gone, "So now what?"

"How was I supposed to tell you?!" she shot back, a bit of her guilt and fear fading into anger. "Here, honey, here's your dinner. By the way, I'm sleeping with your friend?" She sat down roughly on the bed and covered her face with her hands. "I didn't know you were coming back." She dropped her hands and shouted accusingly at him, "You said you weren't coming back!"

Goku growled, deep and low in his throat, "I said we would talk later. It's later. I never said I wasn't coming back, so stop putting words in my mouth." He felt sick, absolutely disgusted with himself, "Well, in terms of family, it's good to know where you stand." He said bitterly. He stopped pacing and turned to face her, "Choose. Right now. I won't, I can't." He started, trying to think, trying to vocalize the pain and hurt he felt, "It's not just about you. Didn't you know this kind of secret could tear us apart? The children? Did you even think about them?"

Chichi rubbed at her forehead as she stared down at her lap. "Oh my god, Goku, you're so stupid," she muttered before she looked up at him. "I meant you said you weren't coming back from the dead! Jesus, keep up, would you?!" She got to her feet, still holding the sheet around her body. "You're one to talk about tearing our family apart when you ran off and left us for seven years." She shook her head at him and moved towards the bathroom to grab her robe and quickly slipped it on. Couldn't he see that he'd driven her to do this? "This never would have happened if you had just let them wish you back after you fought Cell! I was thinking about this family! I was thinking about keeping my sanity in some small way so I could keep us going, so I could be the mother these boys needed. I had to have someone here for me and that person wasn't you!"

He let the insult just fall off of him like water, it was a drop in a much larger pool any way, "Did you forget the dragon can't bring a person back to life a second time? Or did you forget that I died to protect Gohan?" He clenched and unclenched his fists, straining to keep his power level in check. His mind was spiralling out of control and he wasn't sure what he should do. He was hoping to sit down and talk with her about a career in martial arts, something steady. And then go to bed. He narrowed his eyes at the bed and shuddered, no, he didn't want to sleep there again. Ever. "Did our marriage ever mean anything to you?"

There was a cold acceptance as she looked at him, her robe wrapped securely around her now. "Does it matter?" she asked quietly. "It's been too long, Goku. I… I've moved on. I was happy to see you, I thought that maybe we could go back to the way things were. But I can't. I tried. But this," she paused for a moment, looking at him. "This isn't what I want. You're never going to be the man I need you to be."

Goku suspected he should have felt something more than the anger he felt at being betrayed in such a way, "It mattered to me, you can say you tried, but out of the two of us. Well, that's up for debate isn't it? I spent seven years training and thinking of the day when I could come back if only for a little bit to be back with you. To have this family again." He shook his head and bit his lip before he turned and headed out the door. His voice was filled with a sarcasm he didn't think he was possible of, "I hope you have a great future with him."

He walked down the steps, lost in his own anger that he nearly missed Gohan standing at the front door. The look on his face. He just shook his head and clapped his son on his back, "Look after your brother for me. I'll be back," He sighed, "Whenever."

Chichi couldn't let him have the last word. She just couldn't. She rushed down the hallway and halfway down the stairs, leaning over to shout after him before he could get out the door, "Oh, I intend to! Like I said, fighting is the ONLY thing you're good at!" She paled a little when she saw Gohan standing there and she pulled her robe tighter around her as she descended the last few steps. She sucked her bottom lip for a moment, unsure of what he might do or say, but she figured might as well get it over with. There was no undoing this now.

Gohan frowned at his mother, he had seen Yamcha leaving, tucking his shirt into his pants as he fumbled getting into his capsule car before he drove off. He didn't know what to think of his mother in that moment and as the door to the porch closed and his dad vanished, he looked at his mother with a calculated gaze, "Yamcha is a deadbeat." He said before he walked off towards the room where Goten was sleeping, hopefully asleep.

Chichi swallowed and watched as Gohan walked down the hall to Goten's room and a slow breath escaped her lips. That wasn't nearly as bad as she'd expected of him, but the cold tone of his voice hurt. He would get over it, eventually. He would have to realize why she'd done what she'd done. She cast one last look at the front door, wondering if she'd ever see Goku again, then went back up the stairs to her bedroom, a relief settling into her soul now that the truth was out and she didn't have to hide anymore.


	4. Hurt

Water rained down from the sky as if a storm was actually thundering through the area. The light from the stars and the half moon was proof enough that the sky was clear. Goku stood, shaking at the edge of the lake covered in mud and water as he reset his stance for what had to have been the hundredth time that night. There seemed to be no end to the energy he had or the anger he felt. His golden aura cast a light around the area, but instead of the comforting warmth it usually was, he could only feel a strange detachment from it. Like the coolness of metal.

He stared at nothing in particular, the crumbling ruins of the mountain far away that had the misfortune of being in front of him when he had fired his first shot. He hoped it wasn't one of Tien's mountains, the man would have his head if he destroyed those. At the moment, he didn't particularly care as he let his power level grow unchecked. His voice was raw and gruff from his cries but he didn't care. It was an outlet for the pain. The scene playing in his head over and over and over, "KAAAA… MEEEEE, HAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEE." The pale light of his attack glowed fiercely between his fingers as the scene started again, the moaning, the naked flesh pressed together. It was a mockery of everything he had done, for the family he had tried to protect, to save, to do as she asked. If he hadn't been so naive, so stupid, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed and fired the blast across the water.

The force of the attack pushed the water up, creating walls that towered over the trees as the blast zoomed into the distance. It would have stricken the mountain again, but it had long since been reduced to dust.

Goku stood there for a moment, rubbing at his throat. He doubted he would be able to talk in the morning. He growled as her voice echoed in his head, _'Fighting is the ONLY thing you are good at!'_ He dropped down again, "Kaaaaaaaa Meeeeeee…" _'I didn't think you were coming back.' 'You should have just stayed dead.'_ "Haaaaaaaa Meeeeeeee…"

'_I moved on.'_

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed, not stopping as the blast trailed away. He maneuvered it and watched as the blast went up into the sky, vanishing into space. He dropped down to his knees, water soaking into his clothes as he dropped out of Super Saiyan as he stared up at the sky. What had he done wrong? How long had he been doing it? Was he just fated to be flawed, to be imperfect? Had Chichi only just tolerated him? Was he really that bad in bed or had she just been trying to rub salt into the already burning wound? He turned and spat, frowning at the blood he saw there. He must have really screamed his throat raw. He leaned forward, cupping his hands in the water and drank deeply.

Vegeta felt the energy raging near the lake and instantly recognized it. He went still for a moment, sensing the area, but there was no opposing energy. He frowned, wondering what on earth could have the younger Saiyan so riled up. There was no sparring match going on, no threat to the earth, to opponent to face. Just Goku's energy surging, spiking to unthinkable levels, and the blasts of the kamehameha wave firing at, well, nothing. His curiosity got the best of him and he leapt from the balcony outside his bedroom and took to the sky, flying towards the lake where Goku had taken him to go fishing.

He could hear the other Saiyan as he fired the last blast. There was an anger in Goku's voice that Vegeta had never heard before. He dropped silently to the ground behind Goku and stared at the taller Saiyan for a moment as he drank from his hands and the prince narrowed his eyes slightly in concern. "What happened, Kakarot?" he asked simply.

Goku looked down at the water, his reflection there. It was almost ironic that Vegeta was here. He didn't know if he wanted to talk about it, the scene he had seen that night. It was almost as if it justified what the older Saiyan had said about humans and their promises, "Yamcha," He rasped out, wincing at his voice. He shook his head, "Found him in bed with Chichi. It's been going on for years, apparently. I guess I don't mind it since I was dead, but when I found them tonight." He gritted his teeth as his anger flared up again and he punched the ground, making a small crater. The ground shook from the force of the hit.

Vegeta could hardly believe the words from the other man's mouth. "You can't be serious," he breathed. Of all people to betray Goku with, she had to choose Yamcha. A cold fury burned through Vegeta's veins. He agreed with Goku that while he was dead, perhaps the offense was forgivable, but for her to continue the affair now that he was back was nothing short of a slap in the face.

He couldn't stop himself from shaking his head, his resolve about human wives strengthening all the more. He supposed there had to be good women out there somewhere, but he sure as hell couldn't see it. And their men were no better. The people of this planet were strange to him and for a moment he nearly thought of them as being alien. He placed his hands on his hips as he felt the muscle at the base of his back twitch; it was a habit long ingrained in his system from when he'd still had his tail and he knew the appendage would've been swishing irritatedly through the air had it still been there.

How odd it was that not only two weeks prior, his own relationship had fallen apart and now here Goku was in a similar predicament. Both of them had been pushed away by the women they cared for. Vegeta still couldn't bring himself to say he loved Bulma, because he wasn't certain that's what he had ever felt for her. He certainly didn't now. But he did know that Goku loved his wife. Granted, he didn't have the bond that he would have if he had chosen to mate with her, but he knew that didn't lessen the pain now. Betrayal was always a hard pill to swallow.

"Typical earthlings," Vegeta muttered to himself as he slid his hands into his pockets and kicked at the dirt again. _'That's becoming a habit for you,'_ his mind scolded him. He had seemed to be doing that a lot lately, mostly when he didn't know how to deal with a situation. It was his own little jab at the world, to give it a kick when it was being an enigma to him. He straightened himself up as he surveyed the state of Goku, the wet and muddy clothing, the pained and exhausted look in his eyes. It unsettled him. "What will you do now?"

Goku shrugged, "At the moment or in the near future?" He asked as he looked down at his soaked clothing and sighed, standing up out of the water and moving to the more grassy bank and flopped back on the ground, his arms behind his head, "It's not just about me. Goten is still so young and I want more time with him, them. My sons shouldn't have to suffer this." He sighed, "I don't want to lose them. Maybe I should stay at the house. Until Goten's old enough to understand what's going on." He rubbed at his face. Though Goten was a bright kid and with Gohan, perhaps the situation could be explained.

The thought of sleeping in his home made his skin crawl, "I could stay out here too. I always love camping." He said with a goofy smile that faded the next second, "I want to spar."

"Mind if I join you?" came a voice and both Saiyans turned to see the tall form of Tien standing there with his arms crossed, a frown pulling at his lips. He raised a hand to silence Goku as he opened his mouth. "I heard you. I've been here for a while, actually. I wasn't trying to spy, Goku, but when I felt your energy, I was worried about you. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

He couldn't believe that Yamcha would betray their friend like that. Sleeping with Chichi while Goku was dead was one thing, even though Tien didn't really condone it, he thought he could understand it. At least from Chichi's side. She was lonely, her husband was gone, thought never to return to this world. But Yamcha was a different story. Dead or otherwise, a friend's wife should be off limits. And especially for Yamcha to still sleep with Chichi now that Goku was back, well, that was betrayal of the highest sort in Tien's mind.

He knew that Yamcha had been seeing someone for quite awhile now. The other man had hinted at it, but never offered up a name and Tien wasn't interested enough to ask. He was furious with his friend now. It was just wrong. It was so wrong.

"You sure you can keep up with a Saiyan, Triclops?" Vegeta sneered.

Tien shrugged and peeled off his shirt, flexing his muscles in the warm summer's night air. "I can try," he answered simply, unbothered by Vegeta's snark. After all these years, he was used to it. The shorter Saiyan always struck a nerve with him, he didn't much care for him, but he'd learned to ignore it for the most part unless Vegeta got particularly nasty. And truth be told, Vegeta had toned it down the last couple years; being on earth seemed to mellow him out just a bit. "Or, you know, I could always go hunt down Yamcha and string him up like a pinata. It's whatever he wants," he said, jerking his thumb over at Goku.

Goku gave a weak laugh that died away, "Will candy spill out of him if we hit him hard enough?" He asked jokingly before he looked down at the ground, "I want to spar. I don't want to think. I mean. What happens now? What do I do?"

Vegeta and Tien looked at each other for a second, neither of them knowing how to answer Goku's question. There was no telling what would happen next, how Goku should handle the situation, what might take place once the truth of it all came out. It was a situation none of them had ever dealt with before.

"Spar?" Tien asked quickly, silently praying that the conversation didn't go any further.

"Spar," Vegeta answered just as fast, and both of them dropped into defensive stances.

Goku frowned at both of them, but stood up and fell into an offensive stance and powered up. He was hurt but he could talk about what would happen next with Gohan. He might have an idea of what he could do or where he could go. He roared out as he flew at his friends, letting his mind sink into the fighting he knew best as he fought both of them at the same time. His form was sloppy, but he didn't care. He relished in each hit from both of them, wearing himself out in the process. He was glad for it, to take his mind off of the truth for a little while. He wasn't sure what was going to happen come the dawn, but he was more than happy to throw himself into the world he knew best for a little while longer before he had to face the harsh truth once again.


	5. What Happens Next

Goku went home the next morning, surprising Chichi when he walked in for breakfast. He smiled at his youngest son and sat down to eat, promising the little one to help him with his homework later. He spared a glance at his wife, noting her paled expression but only put on a smile for his son. The warmth of the smile never quite reached his eyes.

Chichi felt her entire being go ice-cold at his sudden appearance. She didn't know if he would be back and she certainly didn't expect to see him that morning, casually strolling in and sitting down at the table as if nothing had happened. Her stomach twisted into knots as the memory of the night before filled her mind. She turned back to the stove and nervously licked her lips. "G-Good morning," she stammered.

She quickly fixed him a plate, piling it high with pancakes, eggs, and bacon, then set it on the table before him. She nearly winced at the way the plate rattled against the table from the shaking of her hand. She didn't know who she was more nervous to see that morning, her husband or her oldest son who had yet to make an appearance. Luckily, young Goten was clueless about the entire situation. She fixed Gohan's plate and set it on the table before she began to clean up the pots and pans.

"Momma, aren't you going to eat anything?" Goten asked around a mouthful of pancake.

"Mommy's not hungry," she answered quickly as she filled the sink with hot water. 'Mommy's terrified,' she thought to herself. She knew Goku would never physically hurt her. She had never feared him in that way and even in his most irate state, he would never lay a finger on her. She knew that. But her fear came from her guilt, for fear of what he might say. She still loved him on some level, just not the way she knew a wife should love her husband. She knew a conversation was going to have to take place; a conversation she REALLY did not want to have. She wiped hurriedly at the tears in her eyes. Part of her wanted to avoid it like the plague, the other part of her just longed for it to be over with.

"If I get my homework done, can we go out to play today, Daddy?" Goten asked eagerly as he wolfed down his breakfast. He so wanted to spend as much time with his father as possible. All his life, he had listened to Gohan talk about how wonderful their father was, how brave, how strong. And now he finally had the chance to meet him, to spend time with him, and Goten found he couldn't get enough. He'd always been jealous of the fact that Trunks had his father around all the time, even if Vegeta was sort of cold and distant. "I'm so happy you're here! It's like we're a real family now!"

Goku smiled at his son and reached over, ruffling his hair, "You bet kiddo! I just have to talk to mommy first and then we can have some fun." He looked over at Chichi and reached out, taking the empty plate that she had set at her place on the table and he brought it over to her, he cut a few of his pancakes in half and spooned a portion of his eggs for her and set it back down, "Eat, it'll be better if you do." He said, his voice almost deceptively calm.

Gohan came into the kitchen, freezing when he saw his father sitting at the table, eating breakfast with Goten, "Dad, you're here?" He asked, giving his mother a look before he sat down at the table next to his little brother. He didn't like it, it felt almost forced, staged. Goten blissfully unaware of what had transpired last night, thank whatever gods for that. He knew his brother was bright, but who knew what that kind of information would do to him. He ate stiffly, casting glances between his parents. If his dad was there, he had to have something to say to Chichi. He shuddered to think of what that could be.

To be honest, Goku didn't know what he was going to say or how it was all going to go down, but he needed to figure it out now. It was going to eat him alive if he didnt. He laughed as Goten wolfed down his breakfast, "Alright there, how about you go outside with your brother and play for a little bit while I talk with mommy and then I'll be out, okay?"

He watched as his youngest son nodded eagerly and dashed out the door. Gohan stood up as well and walked past his dad, giving his shoulder a squeeze before he left as well. Goku sighed and looked down at his plate food a moment before he finished the last couple of bites and pushed the plate away and sighed, "So." He said, not knowing what else he could say. He was glad he had gotten his anger out the night before, otherwise he was fairly sure he would be yelling, crying, or something. He felt numb, "What happens now, Chichi?"

Chichi couldn't even force herself to take a bite of the food in front of her. Her stomach hurt far too much. She poked the eggs around her plate, staring miserably at it. She knew she'd said some really hurtful things in the heat of the moment and what she'd done had hurt him deeply. She felt bad for that, but at the same time, she didn't regret what she'd done with Yamcha. Goku couldn't pretend to be completely innocent here. They'd both played a part in this, even if her part had made the biggest impact. "I don't know, Goku," she answered quietly, not even looking up at him.

She swallowed nervously and set her fork down before she placed her hands in her lap and looked at them. "I know you're angry," she said quietly. "I should have told you about, you know, what had happened after you died. I was just… so happy to see you," her voice cracked and she choked back a sob, "but then we just couldn't seem to go back to the way we were before. And then we kept arguing and…" she trailed off and shook her head. "I'm rambling," she muttered miserably.

The corner of Goku's mouth twitched at her comment. Yes, she'd been so happy to see him again. So happy she invited Yamcha over to celebrate, "I know it was touch and go there, I didn't know I was coming back for good. I didn't know that a Kai would give up his life so that I could live again." He looked up at her, "And what married couple doesn't have a few arguments? We could have worked through them Chichi. We could have done something!" He sighed and rubbed at his face, "Tell me what you want."

Chichi sat quietly for several long moments, her lips pressed together as she thought about everything. She knew, deep down, that if she asked, Goku would probably try to work it out with her. But she wasn't sure that was what she wanted. She'd moved on with her life after he died. And now that he knew about her and Yamcha, even if they did work it out, that would always be in the back of his mind. He would never fully trust her again. And that would make both of them miserable.

"Maybe it's better if we just," she paused to take a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "just went our separate ways. I don't see how we could ever make this work now. Not really."

Goku felt a hard lump form in his throat at her words, though he was almost expecting it. Part of him had held onto the hope that she would want to work it out, to tell him it was just an error of her judgement, or trying to get back into the normal swing of things. He did realize he had brought it on himself, dying to save the earth and staying dead for seven years. Seven years. It was a long time to wait for someone. He rubbed his face and swallowed the knot he felt. He did love her, he loved her enough to still want to see that she was happy, "Does Yamcha make you happy?" He asked, looking over at her.

Her back went stiff at his question. She hadn't expected that. Was she happy with Yamcha? She supposed she was. He had given up fighting, he had a steady job. All the things she'd bitched at Goku about for years. Apologetic tears welled in her eyes as she nodded. "Yes," she whispered.

She waited only a moment for him to take it in before she suddenly went to his side and knelt next to his chair. "Goku, I know you don't believe me. But I am sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you," she said quickly. "I never meant for you to get hurt."

He looked at her, reaching up and cupping her cheek, his thumb brushing over her cheekbone. Maybe he was too soft, too forgiving. He sighed and let his hand drop into his lap and he looked out towards the front door, feeling tears in his eyes, "What about the kids? Goten is so young. I don't want this to hurt him too." He didn't know what they could do about this and he drug a hand through his hair. He didn't know what they could do, he wasn't sure what he would do if he saw Yamcha again either.

Chichi gave a soft sigh as he gently brushed the tears from her cheek. "I don't know," she answered. "Goten just wants to spend as much time with you as possible. I suppose you can stay here until you can figure out what you want to do? I don't want to keep him from you. I… I can tell him what happened, if you want me to. W-Well, at least in a way he could understand, you know. Gohan's probably expecting it." She stood up straight and ran her fingers through her hair. "Unless you want me to leave," she muttered quietly. "I can always go stay with my father for awhile or," she paused, she'd almost said Yamcha, "or something." It was strange, this calmness between them. She didn't know what she'd been expecting, but she didn't think they would both be this calm about it. Perhaps it was supposed to be like this. Maybe they would both end up happier this way.

Goku leaned back in the chair as he considered her words. He looked around the house and saw, saw her all over it. Her imprint, her touch on everything. His touch? There was nothing, save for his boots by the door, his clothes in his dresser upstairs. No little momentos, knick knacks. He found himself shaking his head, "No, stay. I can sleep outside or something until I figure out what to do." He felt strange, maybe he should have been more upset, but after his sparring with Vegeta and Tien last night, he didn't. All he felt was just numb, "Just ah, you know. Give me a heads up if you have him out here again." He rubbed at his face, "Is there anything we have to do? You know? Complicated stuff?"

"I think if we can, you know, sort of agree on everything, it should go pretty smoothly," she answered. "You know, the d-divorce," she stumbled on the last word and turned away from him, quickly gathering up the dishes to take them to the sink. That was her coping mechanism. His may have been training, but hers was cleaning. It was just an impulse she had when she was stressed or upset, to just grab the nearest thing and start cleaning. It made her feel like she had a little bit of control in her life. She wiped her eyes on the back of her wrist as she filled the sink with scalding water. They may have had their differences and she may have made some mistakes, but there was a part of her that would always care about him. "I'm sorry for the things I said last night. I was… on the defensive. That was wrong of me." She stared out the window, her vision blurry as she watched her sons playing in the yard. Goten waved wildly at her and she managed a small smile for him and waved back. "I think Goten's waiting for you," she said softly.

Goku stood up and walked over to her, turning on the cold water and letting it run in the sink for a moment. He knew her better than she thought of him, "I know you didn't mean it." He said sadly, "I just wish you could have been honest with me." He said sadly as he looked out the window and smiled at Goten before he looked down at the dishes, "I wish I could have been there for you, I wish things happened differently, but this is the way it worked out." He rubbed his hair as he thought over everything, "I just want to be able to see my sons any time I want. That's all. I don't think I have much else any way with being dead for so long." He said, watching her as she furiously scrubbed at the plates. He turned off the water and turned her, grasping her shoulders gently. It was closure, "Thank you, for everything Chichi. I wish it could have turned out differently, but for everything we had together, I don't regret a moment of it." He said honestly as he leaned down and kissed her cheek softly and pulled her against him in a tight hug.

A genuine sob escaped Chichi's throat and she hugged him back tightly. "I don't regret it either," she whispered against his chest. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she held onto him. "We can't let the boys suffer for my mistake. I want you around them as much as possible, okay? You were always a good father. Don't let this change that. Please." She squeezed him a little tighter and pulled back, frowning at the wet spots her tears left on his shirt. "Sorry," she whispered and brushed at his shirt, but all she managed to do was make it worse with her wet hands. "Oh, dammit. I'm a mess today," she grumbled and grabbed up a hand towel and gave it to him.

Goku chuckled despite himself and dabbed at the spots on his shirt, "Don't worry about it." He said before handing the towel back to her, "We will figure a way to make this work until I can find a place to stay." He needed more time to think, maybe even ask Gohan for some help on that. For the moment, he was going to enjoy the day with his sons. He couldn't bring back those seven years that they had lost, but he could make up for the future.


	6. Rough and Tumble

WARNING: This chapter contains explicit sexual relations between two men. If you are easily offended by this, DO NOT READ. For all other guests (or if you are offended and just want something to troll about), please continue and enjoy.

* * *

Surprisingly, after his talk with Chichi, the days started to pass. Goku made sure to keep himself busy so his mind didn't have to wander far and deeply think about the divorce. He spent as much time as he could with Goten and Gohan, being the father he couldn't when he was dead. He took to sleeping outside under the stars, claiming to his littlest that he was camping, because camping was fun.

His days became a ritual almost. He would spend his mornings with his sons, playing games or teaching them martial arts. Then afternoons while they focused on studies, he would go out and spar with Vegeta. Most of the time it was mainly the older Saiyan, but on the rare occasions, Piccolo or even Tien would show up for a round or two. The divorce aside, it was all he could ever hope for in life, except for one thing.

Tonight was the full moon.

It was as if the day before, he and Vegeta had come to an unspoken agreement about that fact and while Goku showed up at the lake ready to spar in the afternoon, he wasn't surprised to see that Vegeta was absent.

Hours later, he didn't know what to do. The moonlight was relentless, trying to poke through the trees and touch his skin. It sent a shiver down his spine and straight into his cock. He panted and tried to stay focus on his fighting form as he went through the moves, focusing as if there were an opponent before him, but it was no use. It was agonizing torture of the worst kind.

He settled down underneath a tree, the cool grass feeling good on his fevered skin. He hissed as he undid his belt and grasped himself, his strong fingers curling around the hot flesh. Goku tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he squeezed and stroked himself from base to tip and back again. It felt different. He wasn't used to this.

When he was dead, this monthly urge never happened. The full moon passed without incident and before that he had Chichi. Soft and supple beneath his hands. He recalled the last night he had with her, trying to reimagine it as if it were happening. His hands were too calloused, too rough and still his own and not another's. He bit his lip, crying out in frustration as he tried to reach his climax but it was to no avail.

He had a scary thought the next moment, that he could go to the house. Maybe if he explained what was happening to him, Chichi would take some pity on him. He made a face the next second, his erection actually lessening a little at the thought. No, asking her for help was one thing he was NOT going to do. His thoughts took a darker side for a moment. He didn't have to ask her, she was technically still his wife. He should go in there and just demand, take what he was owed. She owed him that much didn't she? His breathing deepened and he stroked his cock faster, little droplets of precum appearing at the tip. He couldn't reach it, he couldn't do this.

A shiver worked it's way down his spine and the slight horror that he had actually considered taking Chichi against her will. That wasn't him. It wasn't him at all. He was usually affectionate on these nights, not angry. With the events of everything going on though, he was very angry.

There had to be something he could do. He couldn't be the only Saiyan out there who struggled with this during these nights. His mind snapped to Vegeta and he sat up with a groan. Maybe Vegeta knew something that could help him ignore these urges. Some kind of training, a state of mind, zen, yoga. Anything.

* * *

Vegeta lay sprawled upon his bed, naked and covered in sweat. His cock ached in an excruciating way. His hand lingered over the hard length, but it was useless. No matter what he did, he couldn't get off, he couldn't reach a climax. His hand and his cock were covered thickly in lotion, the half-empty bottle tossed carelessly on the bed next to him. He nearly whimpered in frustration. He propped himself up on his elbow with his free arm as he again closed his fingers around the throbbing shaft, squeezing and stroking himself at a furious pace.

He tried to think of anything he could to help himself. Tried to imagine every erotic mental image he could come up with. Except her. Anything but her. His heart still couldn't take that.

He roared in frustration and fell back against the bed again. It was hopeless. He was doomed to lay there in agony all night long. He opened his eyes and instantly regretted it as the light of the full moon hit his eyes through the slats of the mini blind. His lust flamed even more and he moaned pitifully as his cock swelled with need.

When Goku appeared in the bedroom, it took him a moment to realize where he was. He lowered his fingers from his forehead looking around for the older Saiyan. He had been certain he was going to pop up in the gravity room with Vegeta in some sort of trance or something like that. His eyes widened when he saw the Saiyan prince on the bed, panting hard. He looked more like a feral beast than anything, his hand around his rock hard cock, furiously pumping himself as he was bathed in the light of the full moon.

"Heheh, whoops! Sorry about that, Vegeta," He said cheerfully, "Gosh, you're having a hard time rubbing one out too, huh? I thought you might have some kind of Saiyan secret for dealing with this." He said sadly as he raised his fingers to his forehead, guess there was nothing left now but to go back and try again.

Oh gods. Vegeta felt his throat constrict as the scent of Goku suddenly filled the room. He sat up, a possessive look in his eyes as he stared at the other man. No, not just a man. The other Saiyan. The only one left of his own kind. He would understand, wouldn't he? Surely he had to know what this was like, he had to understand the overwhelming urge to slake this lust. The pheromones in the air were driving Vegeta insane. He couldn't stop himself. He had to have him.

Vegeta lunged for Goku, grabbing the taller Saiyan by the back of the neck, and captured his lips in a searing kiss as he ground his hips against Goku's. A desperate moan escaped his throat as his aching erection brushed against the hot bulge in Goku's pants. He couldn't control it, he couldn't stop this need. Before Goku could protest, Vegeta tore the belt from his waist and grabbed at his pants, ripping the orange fabric.

Goku barely had a moment to register what had happened before he was slammed forcefully into the ground. The scent of the other Saiyan filled his senses and he was unable to stop the groan that worked past his lips as he tried to get up. Hot lips pressed him back against the floor as a controlling hand went to the back of his neck to stop him from pulling away. Goku tensed up, trying to fight not only Vegeta, but an urge that rose up inside of him at having the body on top of him. He started when he heard the sound of fabric tearing, echoing around the room as his pants were ruined. He shivered as his hot flesh was exposed to the room.

Vegeta growled as Goku didn't put up much of a fight and a smile pulled at his lips. He sat back on his knees and grabbed Goku's hip, turning him over roughly to lay on his chest. Grabbing the other by his hips, Vegeta pulled him up and rubbed his cock between the cheeks of Goku's ass. He leaned over, moaning wantonly as his hand slipped around to grasp Goku's own length, his hand still slicked with lotion. "Don't fight me, Kakarot," he said, his voice heavy with lust, and he bucked his hips against the other's backside.

"Vegeta!" Goku cried out, for a moment wrestling with the other Saiyan. The prince, who had the upper hand and surprise on his side, easily overpowered him. He was flipped over on the floor before Vegeta was on him again. "Stop it! What are you doing?! Get off of me!" He didn't know what to think as the smaller Saiyan slipped between his legs. Vegeta's free hand reached in front of him and roughly curled around his own aching cock and Goku's eyes went wide when he felt Vegeta's slick length prodding between his ass. He shuddered, his hips bucking up into Vegeta's grasp, the frantic need of the night stronger than he could ever remember it being. He spread his legs wider, "Do it," he breathed, a roar coming from his throat as Vegeta harshly stroked his cock and he was caught between pleasure and pain and blinded by his lust and instincts, "Do it. DO IT!"

Vegeta didn't need any more encouragement and grasped the base of his length, angling it just right to press against the puckered opening to Goku's body. "Take a breath," he warned before he pressed his hips forward, a violent shiver racking his body as he forced himself into the impossibly tight heat. Deeper and deeper he pressed until his hips came to a rest against the younger Saiyan's backside. He shivered again, pausing for only a moment to get his bearings before he gave in and began to drive his cock brutally into the other man.

Stars popped before Goku's eyes as a blinding hot pain shot through him before it dissolved into a pleasure he had never known. He leaned his head down on the cool floor, his eyes wide as he clenched his fists as Vegeta set a brutal pace. He should have been more concerned, he should have been fighting more, but he didn't want to. The hand around his length, Vegeta's cock furiously pistoning in and out of him. He may be damned, but he wanted it. His aching burning need since the night began was finally being touched and it was all he could do to just moan and weakly try to push back on the other in an attempt to try and meet the furious pace. Vegeta's cock was something else and all Goku could think of in that moment was that he had waited all night for this when he could have had it all along. He was sure that on some level he was going to regret this when he was able to think clearly. For the moment he was content to dig his fingernails into the floorboards.

Vegeta lost all reason as he fucked his former rival, his only thoughts of his release, to feel relief for even a moment. He knew the relief wouldn't last long, though. Within moments, his flesh would be demanding again and he wondered momentarily if he could get away with keeping Goku there all night long. He didn't give a damn if anyone heard him, if their other friends would feel their energies spiking. He needed this. They both needed this.

He nipped harshly at the back of Goku's shoulder through his shirt as he slammed his cock deeply into his body. Oh, the things he could do to him. Things he'd never been able to do with Bulma because her body was too weak to handle it. There would be no restraint tonight. He moaned again as he finally felt it, his cock swelling and his balls drawing up against his body. He pumped his fist rapidly over Goku's cock, breathing heavily, "Come with me." He roared out in bliss the next second as his body shot a hot torrent of cum deep into his newly claimed lover. Oh sweet mother of the gods, what relief.

Goku's eyes went wide, his voice roaring out as he felt Vegeta's cock swell even more in his body. The hot liquid that splashed inside of him, against his prostate had him bucking back against Vegeta as he tilted his head back and screamed his own release, thick white strands landed on the floor and his vision went white as he came and came and came. Seven years in one orgasm. His every nerve was on fire as he writhed in Vegeta's hold, the other Saiyan buried deeply in him as he rode out his own pleasure. He finally stilled, dropping back down to the floor. He winced at the cooling cum under his arms as he did and sighed at the burning lust that was still there. His cock as hard as before as if he didn't just come, "Vegeta." He rasped out, he wasn't sure what he wanted. Answers? An apology? No, he wouldn't, couldn't ask for that. The lust was quenched for the moment, "If I don't get out of here, that's going to happen again." He panted.

Vegeta laid over Goku's back, his hard cock still buried deep within the tight heat. He pressed his hips forward as his hands pulled him back against him. "Good," he rumbled as he ground his hips against Goku's ass. "I hope you don't have plans for the evening. Because I plan on keeping you here until sunrise." He sat up straighter, not withdrawing from the other man, and ripped the shirts from his back. He admired the naked flesh for only a moment before he resumed thrusting into Goku, his body even slicker now as Vegeta's cum leaked out around their connection. "You know you don't want to leave, Kakarot," he almost purred as he leaned over and bit lightly at his shoulderblades.

Goku hissed out, arching his back into the touch. The sharp little nips sent shivers straight back down to his hardened cock and the Saiyan moaned and dropped his head back down, trying to cling to the momentary clarity that had come with his orgasm. He needed relief and he wasn't going to find it by his own hand. He bit his lip as another moan tried to work its way out as Vegeta brushed up against his prostate again. He wasn't used to this, this side of Vegeta. He was rough and oddly affectionate at the same time. The purr was new. He whimpered when he felt Vegeta still inside of him and he squeezed around the cock experimentally, "What does this make us? What's going to change?" He gasped out.

"We're Saiyans," Vegeta answered thickly, still pressing his erection deep into Goku. "Don't question yourself. This is who we are. Now shut up about it." He wasn't going to tolerate a bunch of questions and let it ruin the moment. This was instinctual, primal, a need to be fulfilled and nothing more. He grabbed Goku by the leg and rolled him over, rotating him on his cock until they were face to face and Vegeta pulled back only to snap his hips forward a moment later, growling at the sensation. Oh what delicious friction. He lifted both of Goku's legs to rest on his shoulders as he bent the taller man in half and pounded into the cum and blood-slicked flesh. "Yessssssssssssss," he hissed, his eyes screwing shut at the pleasure.

Goku keened as he was bent in half, feeling pain and pleasure at the same time as Vegeta resumed his rough treatment. It would be so easy to give in, to forget everything. The new position Vegeta had him in seemed to amplify the sensations and he writhed beneath the other man, unable to thrust back, unable to do much else except just take what he was given. He gave up trying to think and gave into the sensations, throwing his head back and crying out his pleasure. His cock was heavy and swollen again, laying against his skin, leaking precum. He bucked up against Vegeta wantonly, reaching out and and roughly tugged him down so he could nip and bite at the other's lips, moaning as he tasted blood.

Vegeta allowed Goku to bite at his lips, hissing in pleasure as his lover's canine teeth cut into his lip. Gods, he loved the sensation of pain mixed with pleasure. There was nothing more intoxicating in the world to him. He ran his hands over Goku's body, squeezing and scratching at the hard, warm muscles beneath the smooth skin. Vegeta panted as he kept up the furious pace, sweat dripping down his body, and he considered the younger man. He knew this had to hurt, but Goku didn't protest, didn't whine. A smirk pulled at Vegeta's lips as he realized that Goku enjoyed the pain and pleasure mix as much as he did. He reached out and pinched harshly at Goku's taut nipple, twisting the tender flesh roughly in his fingers.

Goku bucked up against Vegeta as the other Saiyan pinched his flesh, the sensation shooting down to his cock making it twitch. He threw his head back, and winced as he accidentally hit the floor, but he didn't care. It just added to the experience. He writhed, trying to gain some purchase, but it was no use with his legs hooked over Vegeta's shoulders. He felt wild, primal and suddenly he wanted more. To be out by the lake they frequented, rocks and twigs poking at his back as he was fucked raw. He reached up and dragged his nails down Vegeta's chest, watching with an odd fascination as the red marks appeared in their wake.

The smirk on Vegeta's face widened as he pinched and twisted the hardened nub. "You love it," he stated, the dominance welling up in his chest as he thrust harder and harder into Goku's ass. He growled low in his throat as he listened to their bodies meeting, the skin slapping together. Their scent was heavy in the air, mixed with sweat and blood. Vegeta inhaled deeply through his nose and his eyes rolled back in his head. Never before had he had the opportunity to enjoy the scent of another Saiyan like this. But now that he was in that moment, he found that it was like a drug to him and he wanted more.

Everything about their joining was nothing short of incredible. He'd never felt so alive. He'd been satisfied by Bulma on many occasions, but not like this. The light burn of Goku's nails on his chest sent a shiver down his spine and he knew that come morning, he would be satisfied in a way he'd never dreamed of before.

"Tell me, Kakarot," he said, his voice low and feral. "How does it feel to be fucked by your prince?" He roughly grabbed Goku's cock and squeezed it, moaning as the hot precum leaked over his fingers. Again the scent amplified in the room and suddenly his mouth watered. He reached out with his free hand and grabbed Goku by the face, making certain that their eyes were locked as he raised his fingers to his mouth and sucked the essence from them. It was sweeter than he anticipated with a slight saltiness to it and he moaned at the flavor that burst on his tongue.

Goku writhed under Vegeta, his face burning at his words, at being forced to watch him lick his own fingers clean. He had never heard such words in bed before, seen this much aggressiveness. It awoke something inside of him that wanted more and it frightened him. There was pain, burning, ripping, tearing pain but it melted into heat and that heat into pleasure. He felt embarrassed, almost, but there was so much pleasure he could almost overlook that. As he watched Vegeta, with that animalistic gleam in his eye, licking away at his hand. He felt his own surge of dominance rising up within him and without warning, he moved, rolling them over so that he was on top of Vegeta. He lifted himself off of the hard cock, wincing as he felt fluids trickling out of him. He pressed himself over Vegeta, and copied the elder Saiyans movements, his cock slipping between his ass, "I don't know," he said in a deep, lust filled voice, "Tell me how it feels to be fucked by me."

He tried thrusting against him a few times, growing frustrated when he couldn't hit his mark. Finally he steadied himself and quickly pushed in, howling at the sensations. It was hotter, tighter than anything he could remember, "So good!" He cried out with a roar as he leaned over Vegeta and pistoned in and out of him. He loved it, he loved the way that neither of them was content to just lay there and take it. He loved the fight in them both, he was fighting the prince to keep from dislodging him and flipping him back over. It was a game.

Vegeta snarled, baring his teeth at Goku. He really didn't appreciate the dominant position being taken from him like that. His back arched as Goku's length pierced his body, making him claw at the floor. "This… is why… nnnngh… I…. hate you," he panted as he clenched around Goku's body, yet at the same time bucked his hips in an attempt to throw the taller Saiyan off. But all that managed to do was to impale himself even deeper onto Goku's cock. A long moan issued from Vegeta's throat as his face burned brightly. "You're going to… mmmmm… pay for this, Kakarot."

Goku was barely listening to him, instincts taking over him and commanding him to pound into that tight heat over and over again. He howled as Vegeta tried to throw him off and he only sank deeper into the smaller form. It was different from Chichis body. Where she was slick and soft, Vegeta was rough and firm. Brutal.

He had never experienced anything like this, so unrehearsed, so primal, animalistic, each fighting for dominance. It sent a thrill shooting through him that made his cock harden further inside the other man. He knew that if he slowed down to think he would have a million questions, but for the moment he was content to deal with this. He growled, baring his teeth at the other when Vegeta managed to flip them over. He reached up and grabbed his hips, slamming the prince down over him once again.

Vegeta yowled in pain and pleasure as Goku bounced him on his cock. The hot steel of Goku's length prodded at his prostate with every thrust and once again, Vegeta found himself losing all reason. His cock throbbed again, the aching need for release building within him. He grabbed Goku's wrist and placed his hand over the hard length, commanding, "Stroke it." He roared in pleasure as the younger Saiyan complied.

Goku keened, nearly curling in on himself as he felt his orgasm building. He looked down at their connection, grasping Vegeta's cock and watched as he stroked the length. Slowly at first, but then faster as Vegeta's moans and cries fueled him on. He watched as precum beaded at the tip before it slid down the side in a tantalizing display that made his mouth water, "Vegeta," he moaned out, "I want." He blushed at the thought of voicing his wants, wondering if it was too much, "I want to taste you."

A smirk pulled at Vegeta's lips at the admission. He slammed his hips down over and over, fighting the tense sensation in his body as he worked towards his orgasm. Goku's hand was warm around his cock, less calloused than his own, and the grip was perfect. He felt his cock throb and drip again. "Then make me come, Kakarot," Vegeta answered in a low voice. "Or would you rather suck it to taste the seed of your prince?"

Goku's mouth watered at the thought of sucking Vegeta, drinking him down. His eyes widened and he looked up at the prince. The intense look was his undoing and he came with a strangled cry, feeling his cock twitch and jerk as his cum filled the other Saiyan. It left him panting, still hungry for more. The night had barely started and if he were told to stop then, he didn't think he could do it. His hand clenched around Vegetas length, "Please," he pleaded, "I want to." He felt that blush grow on his face as he asked and even more when he saw Vegetas smile grow.

Vegeta relished in the feel of Goku's cum filling him for the moment, squeezing his body tightly around the thick shaft, before he got to his knees and let it slip from his body. A predatory gaze filled his eyes again as he crawled up the taller man's body and positioned himself on his hands and knees over the other's face. He grasped his length by the base and teased Goku's lips with the head of his cock. "Suck it," he ordered as he pressed his hips forward. "Suck my cock."

The musky scent of Vegeta enveloped Goku's world as the Saiyan straddled his face. He had no choice by to comply to the others demands and he opened his lips, gagging as the length pushed in and hit the back of his throat. He swallowed around it as he tried to figure out how to breathe around the flesh in his mouth and it took him a moment to breathe deeply from his nose. The spicy scent of Vegeta's sex and the pheromones in the air made him hard once again. He tentatively drug his tongue along the length, moaning at the taste. Sharp, slightly tangy with a hint of a sweetness that Goku craved immediately.

He reached up with his hands, cupping Vegetas hips as he held on while he tried to bob his head to take more of the cock into his mouth. He sighed out as his nose came to rest in the nest of black curls at the base and he tried to look up but could only see Vegetas muscled chest.

A shiver raced down Vegeta's spine at the feel of Goku's hot mouth upon him. He reached down with one hand to grab him by the hair as he bucked his hips forward. "Oh gods, yes, Kakarot," he rumbled as he fucked the hungry, wet mouth. He could feel the orgasm fast approaching. He thrust his hips faster, ignoring the occasional choking sounds coming from Goku. "Relax your throat," he warned. His vision swam as his cock scraped against Goku's teeth and the next second, sheer bliss was all Vegeta knew. "KAKAROT!" he roared as his cock emptied down the other man's throat, pulsing and pumping a thick load of cum into the willing mouth beneath him.

Goku's eyes widened as he felt Vegetas cock swell in his mouth and he nearly choked again when he felt the hot cum splash into his mouth. He swallowed hard, some dribbling out past his lips, trickling down his chin. He kept swallowing, moaning out as he drank it down. He finally pulled back, his head thudding against the floor. The last of Vegetas orgasm splurted out onto his face as he was left panting. He could get drunk off of that scent. That taste. With the moonlight falling over him, he didn't care.

Vegeta fell hard on his side, feeling sated for the moment, at least. His chest rose and fell heavily as he breathed, his shoulders trembled. Good gods, he'd never fucked like that before. And he wanted more. He pushed himself up on the palms of his hands and got to his feet before he grabbed Goku under his arms and hauled him up onto the bed. He could see how hot and swollen the other man's sex was, twitching for release again already. He laid Goku flat on his stomach on the bed and grabbed both of his wrists, pinning them above his head, and used the tops of his feet to pin Goku's ankles down as well. He easily slid back into his body, his chest pressed against the strong, muscled back. Vegeta shivered at the closeness of the position, skin against skin, his body sprawled on top of the other man's. He loved the way Goku's ass seemed to fit perfectly against his hips, how tight and secure his cock felt inside that hot channel.

He felt Goku buck back against him and instinctively, Vegeta let out a feral growl that sounded much more animal than man and pressed his teeth to the back of Goku's neck. The tips of his canine teeth pierced the skin and Vegeta held him like that, exerting his dominance. The bite clearly conveyed that Vegeta expected Goku to be submissive this time, to just lay there and accept what he was given, and to enjoy it.

Vegeta groaned as he delved deep into Goku's body, the moon bathing both of them in its pale light. It only renewed his lust as he set a steady rhythm, wanting to draw this time out a little bit longer now that their lust had been slaked a couple times. He still wasn't completely in his right mind, yet a little voice in the back of his head wouldn't stop nagging at him about how he would feel in the morning when his senses returned. He ignored it. His need was too strong, his instincts too powerful to ignore.

Goku struggled weakly at the new position, but finally laid still as he felt Vegeta's teeth dig into his skin. He felt so vulnerable, so open in the way he was pinned. Vegeta pressed completely against him, his hips pressing deeply into him and his cock further so. He cried out as it passed teasingly over his prostate, his trapped cock twitching weakly against the soft bed. There was also a pleasure that came from being held down, knowing that there was nothing he could do, that he was helpless and completely at Vegeta's mercy. True, he could overpower him if he wanted, but this was more than that. To give Vegeta control, to give him that kind of trust, it was intoxicating and he moaned out into the bed covers.

It was useless to think about what was happening, what it meant. With the moonlight upon them both, this was the only world he knew, that had wanted to know. Tomorrow he could think about what it all meant, what this made the two of them. A sharp thrust drew him from his thoughts and he bucked back against Vegeta with a cry, moaning out, "More, Vegeta!"

Vegeta began a teasing pace, several rapid shallow thrusts, followed by a deep, penetrating bone-rattling slam that left both of them crying out in sheer bliss. He repeated it over and over, until he couldn't stand it anymore and began to pound his cock into Goku's ass. He released his bite and lapped at the blood that welled in the puncture wounds there. A guttural moan rumbled up from his throat as the coppery taste exploded over his tongue. It sparked his orgasm, his feral nature taking over, and he roared as he came, pressing his hips so hard against Goku's ass that he shook all over.

It was all Goku could do to hold on, his fingers clenching tightly into the bedsheets as he was pounded into. Every movement teasing his cock trapped under him. The scent of his blood in the air, the pulsing of Vegeta's cock inside of him. The brutal pace set forth. It was all a harmony that mixed together pain and pleasure in such a way he only wanted more. It wasn't like earlier, when he had been unable to reach his orgasm. They both had needed this, needed each other. He wanted to think, to spare some of his mind so he could think everything over, but it was out of the question. And there would be tough questions later that both of them would have to answer.

He cried out as Vegeta pressed him hard into the mattress, groaning as he was filled with more of the Saiyan prince's hot essence that soothed him but set his nerves on fire and left him wanting for more. He was balanced on that edge again, standing, teetering, waiting to come, "Please." He whimpered, "Just a little bit more."

Vegeta gasped harshly, but nodded even though Goku couldn't see him. His cock was still hard as he continued to pound into him. Gods, that was almost too sensitive, but he wanted to feel Goku clench around him, to hear the other scream out in pleasure. He shifted his angle just slighty and knew he was hitting the other's prostate, judging by the way he cried out and tensed even more. "Come for me," he growled. "Come for your prince."

Goku screamed out, Vegeta's low voice commanding him, the way his length reached so deeply inside of him. He arched his back as he came, clenching down around the thick cock as he came. He thrust his hips weakly into the mattress beneath him as he spent himself. He finally fell forward, feeling drained and sated in a way he had never felt before. To be able to experience the full moon with no holds barred, it was nothing short of incredible.

Vegeta relaxed over Goku's back, panting and sweating, his mouth dry. He swallowed, but it didn't help. With a groan, he pushed himself up and got out of the bed, his lust slaked for just a moment, and his thirst commanding his need now. He went to the mini fridge in his room and withdrew two frosty bottles of water and wordlessly tossed on to Goku on the bed as he gulped the other one down. Oh gods, that was good. The night was nowhere near over, he knew that, but goddammit, he was dying of thirst.

His eyes roamed over Goku's form on the bed, a tiny smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth as he wondered what else he could do to the man, what else he would allow the other to do to him. A shiver ran down his spine at the options. Shifting his weight to one leg as he stood there, he casually asked, "So what next?"

Goku made an inquisitive noise as he turned his head to look at Vegeta, the bottle of water on the bed catching his eyes and for a moment he tried to will it over to his mouth so he didn't have to move. He blinked over at the other Saiyan, his eyes drifting up and down the form as he drank deeply from the water bottle. He finally groaned and sat up, picking up the bottle on the bed and twisted off the cap and took a long pull from the bottle. His mind was jumbled and he wasn't sure where to go next, if he stopped to think about it, he was sure he would ruin the mood with his many questions, but should they be asked now or later after he enjoyed the moment?

He pulled the bottle away and set the half empty bottle on the nightstand before he flopped back on the bed, curling around a plush pillow, "I don't suppose you are one for cuddling?"

Vegeta crushed his water bottle as he finished it off and tossed it into the trashcan. "Negative," he growled and walked back to the bed, crossing his arms over his chest. He fixed the younger Saiyan with a harsh stare. "If you're going to get emotional on me, I'll toss you out in the moonlight on your naked ass. This," he gestured between them, "means nothing. It's our way of coping for the night, nothing more. Understand?"

Goku blinked at Vegeta a moment, pouting, "That's not very nice," He said as he pouted, sticking out his bottom lip before he drained the rest of the water from the bottle and set it aside. He laid back down, nodding at the other Saiyan, "Nothing then." He wasn't sure if he agreed with that, could you have this kind of intimacy with someone and be so detached that it really meant nothing at all? Not even the slightest twinge of feeling, remorse or anything? He didn't know, but what he did know was that the moonlight was still strong and cascading down on his skin. It was coursing through his blood and making his lust soar and override whatever inhibitions he might have had. He didn't want to be kicked out, not like this. In the morning when he could think properly would be the best.

He thought about Vegeta's question, wondering what else he would like to do with him, now that they had this brief opportunity. They had been through some interesting transformations during the last battle with Buu, even going so far as to share a body, a new body, "Well, my ideas mostly involve cuddling." He said daringly as he stuck out his tongue at the other man, "What did you have in mind?"

"Something else for you to do with that tongue," Vegeta answered huskily as he crawled back into the bed and leaned over to capture Goku's lips in another heated kiss. He slid his tongue into the hot, sweet cavern of the other's mouth, a moan rumbling in his throat as his cock hardened once again. He grabbed Goku's hip and rolled him to his side before he scooted forward so they were chest to chest. He reached between them and grabbed both of their cocks in his hand, squeezing them together as he stroked them slowly. He nipped at Goku's bottom lip and asked, "Are you sure you want to cuddle? Cause your body says you're in the mood for something different."

Goku moaned softly at the other's touch, leaning his head forward against Vegeta's. He looked up, into the dark eyes of his once rival and gave him a smirk, "Could do both." He said before a moan worked its way past his lips and he couldn't stop his hips from jerking forward into his grasp. Goku reached out, letting his hand cup Vegeta's shoulder, marveling at the tight muscles beneath as he caressed the arm before raising his hand and cupped Vegeta's neck, swiping his thumb along the strong jawline there before he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Vegeta nearly flinched at the tender gesture. Gods, this man just did not listen. But he let it slide, even if he was rolling his eyes behind closed eyelids. He gripped their cocks harder together, moaning at the feel of the other man's strong, thick length throbbing against his own. He could feel the precum dripping from both of them, slicking his grip. He broke the kiss, his lips still brushing against Goku's, his eyes closed. "Tell me, Kakarot," he breathed heavily. "Tell me what you want from your prince."

The way Vegeta's hand curled around them both, the friction of their two lengths pressed together was so agonizing, but perfect. He couldn't stop himself from bucking up into his grasp. What did he want? He tried to think as the desire to do so dwindled down. He finally just gave up on the issue and flipped Vegeta over, hissing as the hand was yanked from his cock with a little more force than he would have liked. He concentrated and summoned energy bands, glowing gold as he pinned Vegeta to the bed much like the other had pinned him to the rock face those weeks ago.

He stared at the struggling prince a moment longer before he powered up, roaring as he did so. The room was cast in a golden light as he went Super Saiyan. He grinned as he stroked his cock, thicker than it had been before and he positioned himself above Vegeta and leaned over him, "I want to hear my prince scream my name." He said before he pulled apart his cheeks and teased the puckered flesh with his cock, "Looks like a tight fit." He commented casually before he pressed forward, moaning out as he started to sink into the impossible heat.

Vegeta pressed his face into the pillow and screamed in pain and pleasure as Goku filled his ass. A sharp burn filled his senses and he struggled against the bonds as the hot, hard cock slid deeper and deeper into his body. His cock throbbed beneath him, leaking more precum onto the sheets. He lifted his face, his breath coming in short, sharp pants. "Oh g-gods, Kakarot," he gasped. He pulled at the bonds again, but they were too strong. He wasn't sure he liked the vulnerability of this position, of being restrained. "Fuck me," he growled. "Fuck me hard. Don't hold back anything."

That surprised Goku to hear. Usually in bed, he was often told to hold back or not go so fast or rough. Chichi was rather delicate compared to himself. He had never really had free range in the bed. He grit his teeth and pulled back out until his tip just rested inside of Vegeta's body. He could feel the prince clenching around him, trying to draw him back in. He thrust his hips forward as he set a brutal pace. He licked his lips and his pupils dilated when he smelled the sharp tang of blood. He should have felt bad for hurting Vegeta so, but he couldn't bring himself to feel that. This was what Vegeta wanted. He reached forward, curling his hands around that throat and leaned over. His lips grazing the others ear, "Scream my name." He nearly purred, not letting up on his pace.

Vegeta's eyes fluttered shut at the command as goosebumps erupted on his skin and a shiver ran down his back. He clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth together as he tried to buck back against Goku, wanting more, more, more. He felt even bigger than he had before, his golden aura glowing in the darkness of the room. Vegeta's hands balled into fists as he fought the urge to whimper as that thick rod brushed against his prostate over and over again. "Kakarot," he moaned, swallowing harshly. "KAKAROT!"

Something in him got off on hearing his rival shout his name like that, moaning it as if it was his only lifeline to the world at that moment. He grinned and let go of Vegeta's throat as he moved his hands down to grasp at the hips beneath him and he pounded into the flesh, watching, entranced at the way Vegeta's body kept swallowing him. "You're right," He bit out as he mentally canceled out the energy bonds holding the prince in place, "This is much better than cuddling."

"T-Told you so," Vegeta panted, immediately using his freedom to buck harshly back against Goku, roaring out in pleasure again. He forced himself to his knees, his chest still against the mattress, opening himself up a bit more to Goku's assault. His cock dripped a steady, thick stream of precum to the bed beneath him and he longed for the friction of the other man's hand. "Kakarot," he gasped, "Touch me. I need it. I - I need you." He hated the desperate sound of his voice, but he couldn't stop it, couldn't hide the longing need. He groaned again as the hot cock hit his prostate harshly and another splurt of precum shot from the tip of his cock.

Goku grinned to himself as he let go of Vegeta's hip with one hand and reached around to cup the other man's genitals. The hard weeping cock and his balls felt heavy in his hand as he lightly tugged on them before he let his hand curl fully around the other's cock. He smiled at the wetness that smeared on his hand and he began to stroke the prince in time with his harsh thrusts.

Vegeta went blind with pleasure in the next moment, clenching his ass tightly around Goku's cock as he came in his hand. "KAKAROT!" he screamed out again as torrents of hot cum exploded from the tip of his length. His pleasure was amplified a moment later as he felt Goku's essence fill his body and he heard the younger Saiyan scream out his name. They both collapsed in a sweaty heap upon the bed, shaking and panting from their pleasure. Vegeta smirked as he heard a slight purr from Goku's throat and he looked over his shoulder at him. "Don't get comfortable, Kakarot. Because I am nowhere near finished with you."

* * *

Goku woke the next morning, frowning against the harsh sunlight that fell across him. He whined and pulled the covers over his head and curled around the pillow he had moulded to himself during the night. He blinked awake and stared at the bed he slept on as fragments of the night before came back to him. The full moon had been last night.

Goku groaned and rubbed hand over his face as he pushed himself up and looked around. Remnants of his clothes lay scattered around the bedroom, the smell of spice and musk was thick in the air. He could hear a shower running behind a door in the corner that he guess lead to an en suite bathroom. He was half tempted to go in and join the prince, but the harsh words that this was just an unemotional thing, that this was just because they had no one else to turn to on the night of the full moon. He pouted to himself before he shrugged it off and stretched, hearing his back pop in several places. He hadn't felt this good after a full moon in the longest time. He was sore, aching and sated in all the right places. His stomach growled loudly and he chuckled, he would need a big breakfast to recoup after last night. He looked around for something he could wear, but there was nothing that wasn't torn to shreds and he just shrugged.

Goku looked to the bathroom and worked his lip between his teeth. Did he stay or just leave quietly? It was going against his better judgement, but something like last night at least deserved a good morning or something like that, right?

Vegeta turned off the water, the scratched and superficial bite marks on his back still stinging from the heat of the shower. His muscles twitched; gods, he loved that feeling. There was a delicious ache in his backside and he knew he was going to be in an uncharacteristically good mood for the whole day. There was a defiance in his system as he dried himself off, wondering if Bulma had heard the two of them last night. If she didn't love him anymore, wouldn't be with him anymore, fine. He didn't need her. There were still other people out there who trusted him. Who respected him and appreciated what he did for the world. He had played a major part in saving the planet, too. Goku wasn't the only hero this time. And if that was so easy for her to forget, then perhaps it was better this way anyway.

He walked out into the bedroom and nearly snickered at the confused expression on Goku's face as he laid on the bed. His hair was exceptionally messy this morning, his body covered in bruises and marks. An amused grin pulled at his lips as he looked at the stained sheets. He thumbed over his shoulder at the bathroom, still in an exceptionally good mood. "Feel free to take a shower before you leave."

Goku let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in and gave the other Saiyan a bright smile, "Thanks, Vegeta." He said as he looked around again, rubbing at his hair with a hand, "We sure did a number on your bedroom. Hehe, sorry about that, but you know. Thanks. For last night, I mean." He looked sheepishly down at his hands, "You have any pants I can borrow? You ah," He looked over at the ruined pieces of orange cloth, "Kind of destroyed mine."

Vegeta followed his gaze to the shreds of fabric on the floor. He chuckled and went to the dresser to pull out a pair of jeans that were a bit too long for him. "Here. You can keep those. They don't fit me right anyway. You and your damn long legs," he muttered as he tossed them onto a chair near the bathroom door. He didn't look at Goku as he moved casually around the room to dress himself. "Don't mention it. Last night was what it was. No sense in dwelling on it," he said simply.

The younger Saiyan looked up to follow the other one around the room as he dressed. He watched as the marks he had left on his skin from last night were covered up with clothing. He felt awkward, like he wasn't sure what was going to happen next. He was out of his element and he didn't like it. He had found out about Chichi a week, two weeks ago? It still felt like he was trying to find a purchase in this world again, but he didn't have anyone for guidance. Only himself. He stood up and winced as he did so, his backside burned and he knew he would be walking with a limp for the better part of the day, "You want to come out later, spar this afternoon? Or something." He asked awkwardly.

Vegeta paused as he threaded his belt through the loops on his pants and looked at Goku. "I sort of figured we would. It's what we do every day now, isn't it?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound as startled as he felt. That was his sanity, his escape from this house, the memories here that bothered him so much of the life he'd had with Bulma. Surely Goku didn't feel so awkward now as to avoid him or to stop their sparring matches. He looked forward to them and although he would never admit it aloud, he rather enjoyed Goku's company. Sure, he was too loud and silly most of the time, but the bastard could grow on you after a while. And it was nice to finally be able to count at least one person as a friend. It was a concept he'd never really had before.

He fought to keep his expression stoic. "Unless you have something else going on," he said as he turned his attention back to his belt. "If you're busy, I can find something else to do. I can train on my own."

"No! No." Goku said a little too quickly and he laughed at himself, "I mean, yeah, I want to spar later. I didn't know, you know, if this…" He trailed off and shook his head, "Right, nothing changes." He offered a smile to the other and went over to the bathroom, grabbing up the pants Vegeta had left for him, "I'll see you this afternoon then." He said as he waved and shut the door behind him, letting out a long breath before he thunked his head against the door.


	7. Two Weeks Later

WARNING: This chapter contains explicit sexual relations between two men. If you are easily offended by this, DO NOT READ. For all other guests (or if you are offended and just want something to troll about), please continue and enjoy.

* * *

The full moon came and went, the world kept on turning. After the initial awkwardness Goku felt about the whole situation passed, it was easy to fall back into the routine they had. It was as if they had an unspoken agreement not to speak about it. Though Goku still had his questions about it, about them, but he kept them to himself and mused over them when he could. He didn't want to lose his friend, sparring partner, lover? The only change to Goku's routine was that Yamcha began to come over to the house more after the divorce was finalized.

The divorce had been blessedly uneventful, like the passing of one breath to the next. He would be able to see his children, Goten more specifically, whenever he wanted. Chichi was kind enough to let him continue to sleep outside, which he did since he had no where else to go. She even offered to let him stay in the house if he wanted, but he politely refused. It didn't feel right anymore, especially when Yamcha came over. He managed to save face for his "friend". Chichi was one thing, Goku mused, but Tien was right about Yamcha, he overstepped a line.

So it was a night a few weeks after the full moon that found Goku trying to fall asleep outside under the stars. He stared off into the fire, tugging the blanket tighter around his shoulders, pressing his pillow to his head. Yamcha had come over for dinner and he hadn't left yet.

He worked his jaw back and forth replaying over the scene in his head as Yamcha had come in through the door, waved at Goku and then went to try to give Chichi a kiss. His ex-wife had more grace and tact than that and put up her hand to Yamcha's lips, looking pointedly at Goku before she went about getting the rest of dinner ready. Yamcha had been lucky that Goku was listening to Goten read. He was fairly sure he wanted to punch the other man.

Now that he had retired for the night, it seemed that the two were getting a little bit more than friendly inside the house. What did someone do in this situation? Granted, not many people would put themselves in that situation to begin with. When a loud, yet muffled groan reached his ears Goku sat up, tossing his covers aside and he decided he had heard enough. His lack of any kind of sleep and the mood Yamcha had put him in, left him a little bit more than displeased and he pressed his fingers to his forehead, teleporting to get the one person he knew could help him blow off some steam. A good spar was just what he needed.

He appeared in the darkened bedroom of the Saiyan prince and spotted him, snoring softly under the covers of his bed. He pressed his lips thin and marched over to the side of the bed and poked at Vegeta's shoulder, "Get up, Vegeta."

Vegeta stirred from his sleep at the sudden demand. He cracked open one eye and peered irritatedly up at Goku. He could tell something was bothering the other man just from the expression on his face. But after a long day of sparring with him, Vegeta was far too tired to even pretend to care. With a groan, he pulled the blankets up over his head and his muffled answer issued from beneath them, "Go away, Kakarot."

He could still feel Goku's presence in the room and he heaved a sigh as he laid flat on his stomach. He felt his eye twitch. "If you want me to spar with you at all tomorrow, you'll leave now and let me get some goddamn sleep," he warned in a dangerous tone. "Now LEAVE."

Goku pinched the bridge of his nose as an uncharacteristic wave of annoyance and anger swept through him. He was tired. In more ways than he knew, emotionally, physically. He loved sleeping outside, but there was too much of a good thing with that.

The dangerous tone in Vegeta's voice didn't deter him in the slightest, it was more of a challenge than anything. He reached out and yanked the covers off of the prince, frowning at the way he just clutched at the pillow and pretended to ignore him, "I want to spar now. It's been a long night and I just want to hit something, now come on."

"Then go punch that bastard Yamcha and wake his ass up. He's the one you're still angry at anyway. Leave me the hell alone," Vegeta answered grumpily and reached for the blankets again, but Goku pulled them out of his reach. "Kakarot, I said NO." He really wasn't in the mood for this. His body was still aching and sore from their training session earlier that day. He'd feel fine by morning, he knew, if only he could get some goddamn sleep.

Goku groaned as he remembered exactly where Yamcha was. He looked at Vegeta again, a different gleam in his eye this time. He looked over the scarred back to the firm ass covered only by the spandex sleeping shorts. He wasn't sure why he acted, a lapse in his judgement he supposed but he was on the bed the next moment straddling Vegeta's hips as he ripped the shorts off the smaller man. A smirk tugged at his lips, "Now we're even on that." He threw the ruined shorts aside and leaned over Vegeta, pressing him down into the bed, "Yamcha isn't sleeping." He said bitterly before he thrust himself against the other Saiyan, his cock starting to stir at the contact.

Vegeta's eyes went wide and he suddenly felt very awake. It didn't take much to figure out now why Goku was so riled up. He stretched and yawned, arching his back as his ass pressed back against Goku's hips, looking very much like a cat in that moment. He relaxed again and gave the taller Saiyan an annoyed look over his shoulder. He wasn't sure about this, about being together like that on a night that was not influenced by the full moon. The moon gave them an excuse. As Vegeta had said before, it was their coping mechanism. But this was something different. Goku's emotions were running away with him, he was hurt, perhaps a bit jealous and bitter, and he needed something to either get his mind off of it or to give the proverbial finger to his ex-wife and friend. There were emotions involved now.

Vegeta huffed as he laid there, trying to appear uninterested even as his cock firmed beneath him and dug into the mattress. "Goddammit, Kakarot," he grumbled in a flat tone.

Goku reached down and freed his cock, giving it a few firm strokes before he raised hand and licked his own fingers as if he was feasting on a piece of chocolate cake before he reached down to Vegeta and pierced him with the slick digits, working them back and forth, "Don't act like you don't like it." He said, mimicking something Vegeta had said during the night of the full moon. His senses were heightened, and part of him wanted to stop and think about what he was doing. Was this getting too involved?

He decided he really didn't care and pulled his fingers from the prince and positioned his cock at the other's entrance and pushed inside. He gasped out as the heat engulfed him, it was rough and the spit had done little in way of lubrication. He snapped his hips forward anyway, burying himself to the hilt inside the other man, "Not so easy to sleep through, is it?" He asked as he paused to get his bearings. It felt amazing, tight heat holding him so carefully.

He supposed that this being their second time together, that made them...what? He thrust again, leaning over Vegeta in a way that he pinned the other to the bed so he couldn't squirm away from him as he had his way, "Does this make us friends with benefits?" He asked curiously.

Vegeta groaned out as Goku filled his body, the sharp pain radiating through his system. He shivered beneath him as he let the other man have his way. There was no sense in fighting against something that felt so amazing. And he was still too tired to think about it too much. He moaned as his cock ached and throbbed. "S-Something like that," he panted as he started to buck his hips back against Goku. He had to snicker at the innocence in Goku's question. Even when the man was angry and in the heat of the moment, he could still sound so completely naive.

He hissed the next second as Goku's cock hit his prostate just right and stars popped in his vision. "More, Kakarot," he groaned, really starting to thrust his ass back against the younger man. "Don't hold back. I know you're angry… Take it out on me. I can handle it. I can take it."

Goku blinked a moment, not sure if he had heard the other Saiyan correctly. This was Vegeta, though, he could take anything he dished out. He had proved it more than enough in battle. He held the Saiyan to him, "Get up on your hands and knees." He said, shivering as Vegeta complied. He gripped the other's hips more firmly than before and began a brutal pace.

He put all of his anger, his frustration into his thrusts, panting loudly at the high tempo he set. He snapped his hips forward and at the same time he yanked Vegeta's hips back to meet his thrusts. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room, there was the faint scent of blood as well that only made Goku's mouth water and his cock harder. Vegeta's passage was slick and Goku supposed he should have felt guilty, but when all he heard was the moaning coming from Vegeta's mouth, he didn't.

The smell of his lover's arousal in the air made Vegeta's eyes roll in his head as that hot cock plundered his body. A wild thought crossed his mind that he could get used to this. It sent a shiver down his spine and he quickly pushed the thought from his head. This was physical, nothing more. His cock twitched and dripped a thick stream of precum onto the sheets. It ached to be touched, but he denied himself for the moment. He wanted this to last, to let Goku use his body to work out all the anger and bitterness that clouded his mind. Perhaps he would be in better form tomorrow when they met to spar if he could clear his head a bit like this. Vegeta leaned on his elbows, groaning and panting at the harsh treatment. Gods how he loved that. "Harder," he commanded. "Fuck me like you mean it."

Harder than what he was already doing? Goku could only think of one thing more. He roared out, his power level rising quickly and his hair lifted before it flashed to gold as he turned into a super Saiyan. His cock swelled inside of Vegeta making him seem that much more tighter around his cock. He leaned over, kissing at the other's back as he felt the older Saiyan's ass clenching around him tightly, "Breathe." He teased in his deeper voice before he began again, pounding into him a few times before another idea came to him and he paused to spread Vegeta's legs farther apart before he continued at a brutal pace.

He ran his hands appreciatively over the swell of his lover's ass, spotting the tail scar at the base of his spine. He grinned and pressed his fingers into it, working into it deeply, "I wonder what it would be like if you had your tail still. How it would feel if I could stroke it while I do this to you. You would be completely paralyzed to me."

Vegeta couldn't even get a word out before he came violently, his hips bucking helplessly as thick ropes of cum poured from his cock. He screamed out his pleasure as Goku mercilessly assaulted his scar. Vegeta had to clench his teeth and swallow harshly to prevent the whimper from escaping as Goku continued to pound into him, still working his fingertips into the scar. "I really…. want to… kill you now…" he managed to pant, even though it was a complete lie. He thought about his tail, how incredible that would be, and a sharp pang shot through his heart. He knew he would never be whole again. Not in this lifetime anyway. He shook the thought from his head as the next second his body tensed and he came again. He was helpless to the pleasure and it was all he could do to hold on to his consciousness in that moment.

Goku just chuckled and snapped his hips faster. The smell of Vegeta's essence thick in the room only spurred him on and then next moment as Vegeta clenched around his cock, he roared out his release as he came, spilling his hot cum deeply into his lover's body. He didn't stop bucking his hips until he was completely spent. He was fairly sure the whole house had heard him as well. He let his hair fall back to its normal black and he pulled back from Vegeta with a groan. He winced as he saw the blood on his cock and the slight drops that dripped out of Vegeta's backside. He reached forward, caressing the skin, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Vegeta was panting and shaking on the bed and he barely registered Goku's words. "'s fine," he answered with a dismissive wave. Truth be told, he loved it. He clenched his ass, feeling the sharp sting, and suddenly wished to be filled all over again. He felt rather empty. He swallowed harshly and didn't look at Goku as he spoke, "Do it again." He shuddered deliciously as Goku's hand caressed his skin. "I'm awake now. You're not going to get away with getting me all worked up and then just running off. I know you're not done."

Goku felt a wave of relief wash over him at Vegeta's words. He didn't want to hurt him, despite how angry he had been at other people." He chuckled at Vegeta's request and nodded, "I think I can go another round or two." He teased before the stood up, wanting to try something. He held his chin with his thumb and forefinger while he tried to think of the best way to do this, "Vegeta, do you think you could do a handstand?"

Vegeta sat up on his knees and turned to look up at Goku. He cocked an eyebrow questioningly. "Of course I can," he answered confidently. He looked up and down Goku's tall form for a moment, an unease settling into him. He hesitantly asked, "My question to you is why?"

Goku bounced on the balls of his feet, listening to the bed squeak a moment before he realized he was still wearing his clothes. He reached up and tugged off his shirts, tossing them over his shoulder before he undid his belt and let his pants drop to his ankles where he could step out of them, "Well, I was just thinking about something I wanted to try and you see, you're short enough it might work. Just do a hand stand and rest your legs around my waist, I'll take care of the rest. Oh! Do it like, so you are facing away from me."

"Is this sex or fucking cirque du soleil?" Vegeta grumbled. He stood on the bed as well, a slight smile of amusement pulling at his lips as he shook his head at Goku. "I never know what to think of you, Kakarot." He heaved a sigh before he placed his hands on the mattress and flipped his legs up into the air. He arched his back until he felt Goku grab his legs and guide them around the taller man's waist. It was odd, he felt a bit blinded because he couldn't see what Goku was doing from this position. But somehow, that only added to the excitement. "Here I thought you wanted to fuck just to get your anger out and now you're into this yoga-acrobatic-contortionist shit…"

Goku had half a mind to remind Vegeta about their recent experience with fusion, but perhaps he had better save that for another time. The position would work, he thought as he had perfect access to Vegeta's body. He grasped his cock and let go of Vegeta's legs for a moment, "Hold on to me." He said as he rubbed the tip of his cock against the tight ring of muscle before he pressed inside, moaning at the sensation. He smiled and reached back with one hand to hold onto Vegeta's leg while his other hand went to curl around Vegeta's hard length.

Vegeta gave a shout as Goku's thick length pierced his body. The angle was perfect, pressing that hot cock firmly against his prostate. His arms trembled and he locked his legs tighter around Goku's waist. He groaned low in his throat at the feel of the warm hand around his weeping length. He clenched his ass tightly, moaning again as Goku felt even bigger within him. There wasn't much else he could do in that position except to hang on.

Goku's eyes rolled back as Vegeta's body felt tighter than he could imagine. He had to admire the other man for the handstand, watching his body twist and move in an entirely different light than the one he did when they trained together. He carefully thrust his hips forward, testing the limits of the position, making sure to bring Vegeta as much pleasure as he could to make up for the rather dry entry. Though he suspected the older Saiyan rather enjoyed the rough treatment. He set a pace, nearly losing his balance on the squishy bed and he laughed before he spread his feet a little bit wider and tried again, "This is tricky!" He commented, his mood was already greatly improved and he could barely remember why he had been so angry in the first place.

Vegeta's hand slipped and he had to quickly regain his balance before he fell and drug both of them down. He snickered to himself for only a moment before the pleasure radiating through his system overrode any other emotions he felt. The bed creaked and groaned beneath them as Goku experimentally thrusted his hips again. He felt his face going a little bit hot from hanging upside down for so long, but he didn't mind it too much. His cock throbbed in Goku's hand and he tried to buck into his grasp, but to no avail. "Kakarot!" he cried out, his tone almost pleading. The position was exquisite, now if they could just find the right rhythm…

Goku's length twitched at Vegeta's voice, a splurt of cum escaping at the need he could hear in the other's voice. He was on the edge of desperate and he bit his lip and focused, raising them into the air, hovering over the bed as he supported them both, "There we go." He said happily as he began to pound down into the other Saiyan, moaning out as the tight heat gripped him so perfectly, milking his cock with each thrust. He smeared his hand over Vegeta's cock, slicking it with his own cum as he fucked the other Saiyan.

Vegeta pressed a fist to his mouth and bit down on his own knuckles to keep himself from screaming out in pleasure. His cock throbbed and twitched in Goku's grip as the cock in his ass filled him perfectly. "I love it when you fuck me," he declared breathlessly before he could even think on the words. He clenched down as hard as he could on Goku's thick length, his cries of pleasure filling the room. "Oh gods… oh gods, Kakarot!" he cried out, loving every tiny sensation that invaded his senses in that moment.

Goku could get drunk off of that voice screaming out his pleasure for him. He felt his heart warm at the words he heard and it spurred him on. His fist was a blur over Vegeta's cock as he thrust into him, he could feel his cock swelling as he neared the edge of his orgasm, "Come with me, Vegeta" He practically purred before he cried out as he fell over that edge and he filled the other with another torrent of hot cum. He lost his focus momentarily when he came and suddenly realized they were falling. He quickly twisted them so he hit the bed before the prince. He shouted out as Vegeta landed harder on him, driving himself deeper into the body than he thought was possible.

Vegeta screamed out in pleasure as he went over that edge, his cock pumping in Goku's fist, and he screamed out even louder when he landed roughly on the other man's cock. It seemed to intensify his orgasm and the hot cum shot from the tip of his cock, painting Goku's chest with the pearly white strands. His eyes rolled in his head and he collapsed backwards against Goku's legs where he laid panting and choking for air. "Goddammit, Kakarot," he growled.

Goku managed a moan in answer to the prince and flopped back as he tried to catch his breath, "You okay, Vegeta?" He asked as he looked up at the ceiling, chuckling, "I guess we were a little loud." He couldn't bring himself to care. He felt spent, exhausted and sore in all of the right places, "Guess you are really going to be sore when we train later. You could come by, use the hot tub if you want."

Vegeta shook his head, unable to form words just yet. He was completely and totally sated. He finally sat up with a groan and let Goku slip from his body. He frowned at the stained sheets and heaved a sigh. He was going to have to shower and throw those in the wash and remake the bed before he could get any more sleep. "I'm still going to kill you," he growled as he got out of the bed and headed for the shower.


	8. The Elephant in the Room

Goten frowned at his father when Goku announced it was time for him to go inside and get washed up for dinner. He knew what that meant. It meant his time with his dad was over, that Daddy had to go wherever it was that he went at night. Goten didn't understand why his father didn't live in the house with him and his mom and brother. He thought that when he came back to life that that was what would happen. And it had happened, at first. But then Daddy started sleeping outside. He supposed it was because Yamcha came over to see Mommy. Daddy didn't seem to like Yamcha.

Still, he'd had so much fun with his dad that day, he didn't want it to end. "Daddy, will you stay and eat supper with us?" he asked hopefully, looking up at his dad with big puppy dog eyes. He pouted his bottom lip a little bit and clasped his hands together. "Please, Daddy, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?!"

Goku winced inwardly at his son, is that what he looked like when Vegeta told him to stop giving him the puppy dog eyed look? It was really way too effective at what it did. He reached out and ruffled his son's hair, "Well, how could I say no to that face?" He smiled and picked up his son and set him on his shoulders. He remembered when he had to briefly go back to the otherworld during the fight with Buu. When he had to say goodbye to his son. It tore at his heart and he didn't ever want to do that to him again, "I'll stay, but it's just for you. Just for dinner. Then I'm sleeping outside again."

"YAY! Okay, Daddy!" Goten cried gleefully and held onto his dad as they walked into the house. He giggled when Goku ducked a bit for them to go under the door. He grinned brightly at his mother as they entered the kitchen. "Mommy! Daddy's going to eat supper with us tonight!"

Chichi turned and blinked in surprise. "Oh! Well that's fine. You go get washed up for dinner. It's almost ready," she told Goten and smiled as he jumped down from his father's shoulders and scampered down the hallway. "Funny coincidence," she said to Goku, "Gohan just called and said he's eating at Videl's house, so you can have his portion. That works well." She felt a little awkward, Goku had refused any other offers to eat with them and she'd stopped trying, feeling like she was pushing him too much. They were still on relatively good terms and she didn't want to mess that up somehow. "Any special reason for tonight?" she asked in what she hoped was a polite tone.

Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "Goten used one of my own tricks on me. You know, the puppy dog eyes? He's gotten too good at it." He frowned and looked apologetic, "I'm sorry, I am going to do my best not to make this into a scene. I'm just… I don't know. I understand and forgave you, but I feel like Yamcha. I don't know." He went and washed his hands in the kitchen sink, "Anything you need help with?"

"Sure, you can set these on the table for me if you don't mind," she said, handing him a basket of bread rolls. She swallowed nervously; Yamcha was planning on coming over for dinner and she wasn't sure if Goku knew that. And she wasn't sure how to tell him. Instead she snickered as she set the dishes on the table. "Yes, Goten's quite good at that. I blame you, you know. So tell me, how does it feel to have your own trick turned around on you?" she asked with a slight laugh.

"Not fun at all! It's not fair," Goku laughed and set the bread rolls in the middle of the table before he took the stack of plates that had been set out and placed them in front of the chairs at the table. He paused as he counted them out, "I thought you said Gohan was eating at Videl's?" He felt a stone drop into his stomach as he realized who must have been coming over. He reached up and dragged a hand down his face.

Chichi chewed her lip for just a second and gave Goku an apologetic look. "He is. I invited Yamcha over for dinner. If I'd known you wanted to eat with us, I wouldn't have asked him," she said. "If… if you want, I can call him and tell him it doesn't suit. It's okay. I don't think he'd be mad about it. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I'm sorry, Goku."

Goku shook his head, "No, it...it's alright. I want you all to be happy. I can't disappoint Goten. I missed out on seven years with him, I can't ruin any more time. And, I don't want you changing plans just because I'm uncomfortable. Really, it's alright Chichi." He assured her, though on the inside he was screaming to get out, to run away. Maybe it was cowardly, but who wanted to be in the room with someone who was intimate with someone you loved?

She managed a small smile for him. "Thank you," she said quietly. She knew he was trying very hard to make this right for Goten and she appreciated it. She gave a start when there was a knock at the door and she nearly dropped the dish in her hands. She carefully set it down and straightened her shirt before she went to the door. "Hi," she greeted Yamcha warmly.

"Hey, babe," he grinned and pulled her close to give her a big kiss. He pulled back and frowned at how stiff she felt in his arms. "What's wrong?" he asked and looked around, his face paling when he saw Goku standing there. "Oh! Uh, hey Goku," he said, giving a nervous sort of chuckle. "How's it going, man?"

Goku never thought he would see a day where he had to actually force a smile. It felt unnatural and awkward, he gave a little wave as he turned around to get the forks and finished setting the table. He smiled at Goten as he came running into the room and he caught him up in a hug, "Hey there kiddo! All cleaned up? You ready to eat?" He had to remember to stay calm and not look like he was rushing through this. Dinner with his son actually sounded great, but having to stomach it with Yamcha there? It was going to be a feat. He closed his eyes as he remembered flashes of Yamcha's ass as he thrust into Goku's wife. He suppressed a shudder and turned to sit Goten down at the table.

Chichi felt extremely uncomfortable as she brought the last of the food over to the table and she and Yamcha sat down. She served their dinner, filling their plates for them, and listened to Goten as he chattered on happily about his training with his dad that day. Thank gods for Goten. It would've been an even more awkward dinner if they'd all sat there in silence. She had a hard time eating with her stomach in knots the way it was and her hand shook so bad she kept dropping her chopsticks.

"You okay?" Yamcha asked, oblivious to the awkwardness of the situation. Sure, he felt a little weird with Goku there, but the other man hadn't been hateful or seemed threatening in any way, so he assumed everything was fine.

"I think I'm a little tired is all," Chichi lied. She gave Goku a nervous look again and felt her stomach clench. This wasn't fair to him. She didn't like this at all. "Excuse me for a minute," she said quietly and got up from her chair and headed to the bathroom. She was going to have to figure out something different if Goten was going to pull this sort of thing. He was too little to understand and she didn't blame him for it. But it was unfair to everyone involved.

"What's the matter with her?" Yamcha wondered aloud as he watched her hurry down the hallway and heard the door shut. "Heh. Women. Who knows what goes on in their heads."

Goku looked over at Yamcha and then back to where Chichi had disappeared. It was painfully obvious what was wrong, wasn't it? He could understand why Goten didn't understand, but Yamcha? He spoke, calmer than what he thought he would sound like, "Well, isn't this all a little weird to you? I think it's just a little stressful." He thought that was an understatement. Little didn't even begin to cover it. He turned back to his son, smiling at him and ruffling his hair.

"It is?" Yamcha asked with a laugh as he sat back and swigged his glass of water. "I didn't think it was so bad. I mean, obviously she's okay with it. She wouldn't have invited us both to dinner if she wasn't, right? I think she's trying to get us to be friends again. We really should put the past behind us, you know? I don't see what the big deal is."

Goku had to grit his teeth together and remember to unclench his fists before he broke something. He wanted to scream at the other man. He couldn't see what the big deal was? "Actually, Goten invited me for dinner." He said, flashing his son a big smile, "Thank you for that by the way. I forgot how good mommy's cooking is." He said before he shot Yamcha another look, "I would think that it's pretty obvious to see what the deal is. I mean, if I can, you can too right?"

Yamcha gave Goku a confused look for a moment. "I don't get what you're saying. I didn't think you'd care, really. I mean, you were always out training and stuff. Hell, you chose to stay dead for seven years instead of coming back. I sort of assumed you weren't interested, ya know?"

"You think I wanted to stay dead? I did what I thought was best for everyone. I didn't want to put the earth in any more danger because of me. And you all had seven years of peace, didn't you? What happened when I came back? Buu happened." He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to remember his son was sitting right next to him, looking up at him with big wondering eyes, "I understand during the seven years, but I don't understand why it was kept a secret from me AFTER I came back."

Yamcha felt a bit irritated at that. "How the hell were we supposed to know you were coming back? I didn't know how to tell you. What was I supposed to say? 'Hey, man, I've been screwing your hot ass wife for six years, here you can have her back.' I didn't want to give her back! That was a dick move you pulled! You expect a beautiful woman like her to just, what? Live the rest of her life alone? I. DIDN'T. THINK. YOU. CARED. Besides, I always had a thing for her anyway. I'd have slept with her a LONG time ago if I thought I could've gotten away with it. You're so damn clueless, I probably could have," he spat. "Sorry, Goku, but you dropped the ball, man. I couldn't just give her back. She is an amazing woman, in and out of bed. And I'm not going to make the same mistake you did and leave her wanting."

Goku moved before he could think about what he was doing, his fist snapping forward and landing with a satisfying crunch on Yamcha's nose, his face. He sent the other man flying, but not nearly as hard as he could have. He thudded against the wall behind him, his chair clattering to the floor as it toppled over. He almost felt a sick joy as he watched blood pour down from the broken nose and land on his white shirt. He felt shame the next instant, looking back at his son. He frowned and went to his boy, kneeling in front of him, "Daddy's going to go outside and cool down. Okay my little man?" He stood up and kissed his head before he turned around to go and he froze, seeing Chichi standing there. He paled and rubbed the back of his head and mouthed to her, 'Sorry'

Chichi was frozen to the spot, not knowing what to do. She'd heard what Yamcha said and thought it was incredibly distasteful of him. Her mouth worked like a fish out of water as Goku headed outside. "YAMCHA!" she scolded angrily before she caught sight of Goten's shocked look, his pale face. She rushed to her son's side and brushed his hair out of his face. "It's okay, honey. Come on. You need to get to bed," she soothed quietly and scooped her son up in her arms and carried him to his bedroom. "Mommy's sorry," she said quietly as she helped him change into his pajamas. "Daddy's just upset. Everything will be okay. I'll take care of it," she promised him as she tucked him into bed.

Goten frowned and nodded as he pulled his stuffed bear closer. He'd hoped dinner with Daddy would be fun, but instead his father and Yamcha seemed angry with each other the whole time. And then Daddy snapped. He felt guilty for it. "I'm sorry, Mommy."

"Don't be, baby," she said and kissed his forehead. "You get some rest. I'll take care of it." She clicked off the light before she went back to the kitchen. "I hope you're happy with yourself," she spat at Yamcha as he washed his face in the sink.

"Wha… I… me?!" he cried, turning to look at her as he dabbed at his broken nose with a rag. "He's the one who punched me! Go yell at him."

She shook her head, rolled her eyes, and huffed before she headed out into the yard. She saw Goku standing there with his back to her. "I should have canceled with him tonight," she said. "This was a bad idea."

Goku turned to her, hanging his head, "I'm sorry I blew up like that. I didn't think. I wasn't expecting him to say those things." It hurt, to know what his friend had really thought about him. Did others think about him like that too? Did Vegeta? He frowned as he felt tears sting at his eyes and he looked up at his ex-wife, "I'll understand if you want me to go, not stay out here any more. I think I should clear the area for a while. I hope Goten will be alright." He said.

"No, now wait a minute," she said. "We can work this out. I don't want you to have to go anywhere. Goten loves having you here and Gohan is so happy that you're back. He missed you so much when you were gone. We can figure this out." She paused and thought about it for a minute. "Goten's been asking for you to eat dinner with us for awhile and I told him not to bother you. I didn't want you to feel like you were put on the spot. Could we, I mean, do you think you could eat with us like one night a week? It would make Goten happy. And I can tell Yamcha to steer clear on those nights. That might help keep the peace a little bit. I don't want you to leave, it means so much to the boys that you're around."

Goku lifted his head, feeling better to hear it from Chichi that she still wanted him around if just for their kids. Doing it for the kids was certainly more than enough reason for him to stay around. He didn't have anyplace to go anyway. He nodded, "I'd like that. I wouldn't want to disappoint either of our children." He said, "But for tonight, I think I'd better get out of here. I'll be back though. Don't worry. Thanks for dinner Chichi, it was delicious." He said sincerely before he lifted into the air and left.


	9. Scratching an Itch

Goku showed up earlier than eight on the night of the full moon. He remembered the misery, the failed attempts during the last full moon. Had it already been a month since that first fateful night? His blood was pounding as he appeared in Vegeta's room at Capsule Corp. The room was empty, but he could hear the shower going behind a door.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked outside. The sun hadn't even set yet, but he could still feel the pull of the moonlight. Its call already seeped deeply into him, made him hunger for something he couldn't describe. He smiled as he remembered the few times in between the full moons, the times where intimacy came easily and swiftly without explanation. His cock throbbed and pressed against the confines of his pants and he groaned. He wasn't going to stand a chance once the moon was in the sky. He quickly moved, striping down and tossing his clothes over his shoulder as he made his way to the bathroom, pushing the door open.

A wave of hot steam washed over him, Vegeta's scent was thick in the air with it. He didn't need to call out, he knew Vegeta was aware that he had arrived. He could barely make out the other man's form through the frosted glass. He felt a little mischievous and went over, sliding the door open and peeked in. A delicious sight met his eyes. Droplets of water running down every chiseled groove of muscled skin. Soap lathered up, sliding down over his arms, his legs. His cock, "Want some company?" He asked playfully, but didn't wait for an answer as he opened the door further and stepped inside, closing it behind him.

"About time you shut that damn door," Vegeta growled as he turned to face Goku and leaned his head back in the water, rinsing the suds from his dark hair. His eyes held a predatory gleam as they roamed over Goku's naked form and a smirk pulled at his lips. "You're early. Couldn't wait to satisfy your prince, huh?" he asked. His breathing changed, becoming heavier as his body seemed to wake up, his cock hardening. He didn't care if it was sunset yet or not, he had to have him. Without warning, he grabbed Goku and spun him to face the wall, shoving him against the tile. He grabbed a bottle of conditioner and poured a healthy measure into his hand before he pressed his fingers into Goku's body, slicking the way. "Gods, you're so tight," he murmured.

Goku's eyes widened as he suddenly found himself turned around and bent over with Vegeta's calloused fingers pressing insistently into him. He scrambled for purchase, his hands slipping on the slick tiled wall and he couldn't stop the moan that escaped his throat as the prince curled his fingers inside of him, brushing up against that bundle of nerves inside of him that made him see fireworks.

He panted as he tried to remember words and how to form them into cohesive sentences, "Been thinking about it all day." He gasped out as Vegeta pulled back only to add another finger. He felt his cock twitch and dribble precum at the thought of Vegeta adding more. His whole hand, maybe? He cried out at the thought, his hips pushing back to take more into himself, "I figured why should we waste time? This is almost a regular thing for us, isn't it?" He turned his head, trying to stifle the sudden shout he gave as Vegeta pressed in deeper, "Yesss, right there. Do that again."

Vegeta complied and mercilessly pressed his fingertips into Goku's prostate, watching in fascination as a thick stream of precum poured from the tip of his cock. His own length ached to be touched, sucked, bitten, to slide into the hot cavern of Goku's body and absolutely pound into him until he spent himself. But he could be patient. This was far too enticing at the moment. He smirked as Goku's legs trembled and the precum continued to stream steadily to the shower floor. He reached around and let some of it drip into his palm to coat his hand before he wrapped it around the long, thick member. He squeezed it harshly as he drew his fist roughly over the hot, sensitive flesh. "I'm going to milk you dry," he warned in a low rasp as he began to pump his fist over Goku's cock.

Vegeta's words inflamed him, and he couldn't stop himself as he clenched down tightly on the others fingers. He bucked into Vegeta's grasp, it was so perfect, gripping him just right. At the rate his was dripping precum, he had no doubt that the older Saiyan would keep true to his promise. He bit his lip as he made up his mind and leaned over further, spreading his legs wider, "More." He said, giving into the lust that was coursing through his veins, "I want more of you inside me."

Vegeta's eyes went wide at the request, he already had three fingers inside the other man, but the next second a wicked grin split his face. "Oh, you ARE greedy, aren't you?" he rumbled as he worked Goku's body open and slid a fourth finger into him. He shivered at how tight Goku was on his hand, yet how his body just seemed to swallow up the digits at the same time. His own cock throbbed and leaked as he listened to the taller man pant and moan. He withdrew his hand and nearly laughed as Goku whimpered. He poured more of the conditioner onto his hand before he tucked his thumb against his palm and began to press against Goku's body again, his free hand wrapping around his cock once more. "You might want to take a deep breath."

He pressed harder against him, his hand slowly slipping into the impossibly tight heat, and he groaned out in tandem with Goku. "Relax," he purred and the tone of his own voice surprised him. There was almost a note of affection in it. He shook his head, but it did little to change the way his voice sounded. "That's so good, Kakarot. Relax… take it… Trust me."

Goku couldn't stop the whimpers, moans, whatever sounds were coming out of his mouth. His vision grew white at the edges as a new pain bloomed around Vegeta's hand where he stretched him wide. He couldn't describe how it felt, he just knew that it felt good. He felt full, impossibly so. He gasped out as Vegeta's knuckles tried to push in past his tight ring, into his body, "Oh gods, Vegeta." He moaned out, trying to lock his knees so that he wouldn't fall to the floor. His cock was harder than ever and the other Saiyan carefully kept stroking him, squeezing his hard flesh. The thought of Vegeta's hand slipping inside of him had him shouting out for more and bucking his hips back and forth.

Vegeta cried out as his hand finally breached Goku's body and he found his hand surrounded perfectly by that tight heat. He turned his hand so that his knuckles hit Goku's prostate and he began to quickly thrust his hand into him, keeping his movements shallow, working his knuckles into the sensitive bundle of nerves. He stroked Goku's cock even faster, squeezing him tightly in his fist. "Oh gods, Kakarot," he groaned, his own length throbbing and aching, and he wondered if he could spend himself just from pleasuring the other man.

Goku's hands scrabbled for purchase against anything he could find. He cried out, relentlessly pushing himself back on Vegeta's hand. He threw his head back as he came, thick strands of his cum splattered the floor, the wall. He couldn't hold himself up and fell to his knees, crying out as he struggled to keep his ass up in the air so as to not jostle Vegeta's hand any further, "Vegeta!" He moaned out as he spent himself, his body quivering from the effort of it all. He felt his cock hardening again as if he hadn't just come. He cursed the full moon, but at the same time he loved it. He loved this.

Vegeta withdrew his hand, smirking at his handiwork for a moment as Goku lay on the shower floor, panting and trembling. He admired the way the hot water rolled over his body for a moment before he roughly grabbed the other Saiyan's hip and rolled him to lay on his back. Vegeta crawled up Goku's body, pausing to kiss his mouth as he ground their hips together, their cocks crossing for a moment before he moved up and straddled Goku's face. "Suck it," he commanded as he grabbed the base of his cock and pressed the head to Goku's lips.

Goku's body responded in kind to Vegeta's actions. He looked up at Vegeta as his tongue darted out and licked at the flesh in front of him. Water droplets ran down Vegeta's chest, down to the tip of his length. He kissed at it again, savoring the clean taste of the water and the spicy musk that was Vegeta under it. It was delicious. He locked his gaze with the other Saiyan as he sealed his mouth around the tip, swirling his tongue around the spongy head. He lightly bit at it before he moaned and leaned up, swallowing more.

The light nip at the head of his cock made Vegeta growl low in his throat and he situated himself better over Goku's face and roughly shoved his cock all the way in to the hilt. "Yesssss," he hissed as he braced one hand on the tiled wall, the other hand cupping the back of Goku's head. He began to thrust into his throat, not letting Goku do more than to just lay there and take it. He fisted his hand into the black spikes of the other man's hair as he pistoned his cock in and out of his mouth. "Mmmm… you love it when I fuck you, don't you? When I… nghhh… fuck your ass… fuck your face… You can't get enough of it." His jaw hung open as he panted, staring down into Goku's eyes. "You want it, don't you? You want my cum in your mouth."

Gods, he was intense, Goku thought as he opened his mouth, relaxing his jaw the best he could as he swallowed around Vegeta's cock as it pistoned in and out. He moaned at Vegeta's words, doing his best to nod at the other. He would lose it again if he came in his mouth, the salty taste of precum was already on his tongue and he wanted reached up, one hand grasping at Vegeta's hips. His other hand slipped between the prince's cheeks, teasingly rubbing at the tight ring of flesh there. He looked up at Vegeta with a twinkle in his eye.

Vegeta shivered as he felt Goku touching him like that. "Do it," he breathed and pressed himself back against Goku's fingers as he continued to thrust into his mouth. Oh gods, he didn't know how long he was going to last if Goku did that to him. He gave a violent shiver again before he set his face in a determined expression and pulled at the other man's hair. "Do it," he commanded in a rougher voice. "And bite my cock while you're at it."

Goku eagerly complied, working two fingers into Vegeta's tight heat while he alternated between sucking and biting at the flesh in his mouth. His eyes rolled into the back of his head when he realized biting produced a delicious few drops of precum which he eagerly slurped down. He pressed his fingers deep, wiggling them and spreading them apart. His cock twitched at the thought of that tight heat surrounding his aching flesh.

Vegeta cried out as Goku's fingers opened him up more and his cock throbbed in Goku's mouth. The sting of the other man's teeth on his flesh set his every nerve on fire. He choked and cried out, unable to catch his breath as pleasure assaulted his body. "Kakarot!" he cried out as his cock began to swell. "Oh gods, KAKAROT!" He thrust frantically into his mouth until finally a feral scream ripped his throat as the orgasm hit him. He felt weak, his throat raw and mouth dry as he came back to himself. "Oh gods," he whispered.

He barely gave Goku a moment to react before he moved backwards and grabbed Goku's cock. His own was still hard and demanding attention and his backside ached to be filled. "And to think the night's just getting started," he mused as he impaled himself on the strong, thick cock and roared out in joy.


	10. Baby It's Cold Outside

Vegeta sighed as he crumpled up the paper wrappings from his dinner. He was sick of fast food. He was going to have to swallow his pride and teach himself how to cook. He'd done it before, long ago when he used to go out on missions for Frieza, but that was crude cooking at best. More like stripping the meat off whatever poor creature he happened upon and then roasting the ever-loving fuck out of it over an open fire and pray to whatever gods you believed in that it didn't make you sick.

He snorted with slight amusement as he looked around his capsule house. It was perfect for him, really. Just a small, two bedroom house that Bulma had given him. She'd left him a note on his bed along with the capsule, telling him to get out. She was sick of hearing his and Goku's all-night sexcapades. It served her right, that bitch. There was a sort of satisfaction he took in the knowledge that she had heard them over the past months. While she may have feared him and used that as her reason to leave, no one else did. Certainly Goku didn't. And even his friends had seemed to finally have warmed up to him a bit after all these years. So let her be scared. Let her walk away from everything they had and just cast him aside as if his feelings for her didn't matter. Because he still had someone in his life who DID care for him.

He sighed as he paused by the window and looked out across the lake. A thin sheet of ice glistened in the waxing moonlight and the first snowflakes of the season fell silently to the ground. Vegeta had never cared much for the cold, Saiyans in general were more warm-weather people, but he felt plenty warm here in the house. He had a fire blazing in the fireplace along with the central heat running, so let it snow. He was nice and toasty inside.

The little house was rather genius. Built for liberal tree-hugging hippies and tin-foil-hat wearing doomsday preppers, it was completely self-sufficient. The roof of the house had solar panels which powered everything within the house and a rainwater capture system provided all the water he needed for washing, drinking, or cooking (again, he cringed at the thought.) It was fully furnished and Bulma had given him plenty of money to survive on, just to keep him far away. All he'd had to do was to find a place to put it and BAM. He was set. He'd gone to the first place he could think of - the lake near Goku's home where they always sparred. Of course he kept it slightly away from their actual sparring spot; he doubted that Bulma would be so generous to give him a second one if they destroyed it.

He grabbed himself a beer out of the fridge and headed for the living room to relax for a bit before bed, trying to push Bulma out of his thoughts. She still made him angry and bitter to think about. He sighed as he flopped down on the couch and tipped the frosty bottle up to his lips. His eyes went slowly to the front door as a knock resounded throughout the house. He swallowed and calmly set the bottle on the coffee table there before he got back up and went to the door.

His eyes went wide when he saw Goku standing there in his orange gi, his arms hugged around his own ribs, shivering violently. "Kakarot? Where's your coat? What's going on?"

Goku looked up at Vegeta, he rubbed his arms and instinctively took a step closer to the warmth that washed over him from the house, "It's snowing." He said, couldn't the prince see that, "It's so cold now, I can't do it anymore. I can't sleep outside in this."

Vegeta blinked at Goku. "Sleep outside? You've been sleeping outside this entire time?" he asked. He knew that Goku often favored sleeping outside because he enjoyed camping so much, but Vegeta hadn't realized he'd been doing it all the time. He looked at Goku's wide eyes, that puppy-dog look that could make anyone's heart melt. He sighed and grabbed Goku by the wrist and pulled him into the house. "Come on, Kakarot."

Goku perked up and followed the older Saiyan into the house, a violent shiver working its way through his body as the heat wrapped around him, "Wow! This is really nice. Bulma really went all out, didn't she?" He went over to the fire and crouched down next to it, warming his hands, "Do you have any blankets?"

Vegeta sighed and shook his head. Why hadn't Goku said something about this sooner? No wonder he had been slightly off in his sparring for so long, sleeping on the ground had to have left his muscles sore. "Yeah, in the bedroom, down the hall there," he answered and thumbed over his shoulder.

Goku smiled and hopped up, heading down the hallway, "And, yeah. Of course I've been sleeping outside. Yamcha's been coming over more, spending whole weekends. I don't feel comfortable sleeping inside there. It's just too awkward. Chichi says it's okay, but I really think me being there is starting to be a burden. And I think Yamcha is afraid I'm going to hit him again." He said loudly over his shoulder as he gathered up all the blankets off of the bed and carried the bundle out to the fire. He spread them out on the ground and sat down on them to tug off his boots before he burrowed in between them and popped out near the fire. The comforter pulled over his head happily. He purred in contentment.

"Again?" Vegeta asked, a slight chuckle in his throat. Goku hadn't mentioned hitting Yamcha before, but he certainly deserved it. Vegeta picked up the bottle he'd set on the coffee table and swigged it again. He shook his head at the purr issuing from under the comforter. He reclined back on the couch for a moment before he cocked an eyebrow and sat up straight again as he eyed the blankets Goku had wrapped himself up in. "Did you take all the blankets from my bed?!"

The Saiyan froze at the question and looked over his shoulder at the older man and he pulled the covers tighter around himself, issuing a small growl at the other, "…No."

Vegeta took another long swig from his beer and carefully set it on the table, exaggeratedly smacking his lips before he suddenly looked over at Goku and launched himself on top of the other man. "Bastard," he snarled as they wrestled in a tangle of limbs and blankets in the middle of the floor.

Goku howled out as he was tackled, his warm cocoon was torn away from him, "Noooo!" He cried and laughed wrapping his arms around Vegeta as he tried to grab back the comforter, "I'm cold Vegeta! I need all of them! I've been outside for so long!" He insisted and managed to flip the other man over and he made a grab for them again.

"GODDAMMIT, KAKAROT," Vegeta barked and shoved at Goku's hip. "Fine. FINE." He huffed and rolled to lay flat on his back. "I'll just wait until you fall asleep and steal them back." He sighed and moved his head to rest on Goku's back as the taller Saiyan lay on his stomach, clutching at the blankets. He chuckled to himself, feeling strangely playful. It was the first time he'd had anyone in his new home. "You're lucky I tolerate you."

Goku chuckled and reached behind him, pulling the comforter over the prince as well. He sighed happily and buried his face into another blanket, something that was soft fleece. "You like me too much." He said. He turned over, resting on his back. He glanced down at Vegeta whose head was laying on his abdomen now. He sighed at the warmth of the house, his stomach taking the peace and quiet to speak up and growl loudly. He chuckled, realizing Vegeta's ear was right over his stomach, "Sorry about that. Do you have anything to eat?"

"Yeah, there's junk food in the kitchen," Vegeta answered. He tipped his head back a bit to look up at his friend. "I don't suppose you know how to cook? No? Damn." He sighed and settled himself down again. "I think there's still some pizza in the refrigerator. Help yourself." He didn't move to get up or to let Goku move either. There was something oddly comfortable about laying on the floor like that. He suddenly didn't feel tired at all, yet at the same time he had no desire to ever get up.

Goku laughed when Vegeta didn't even pause after his question, "I can cook." He said happily as he tucked one arm behind his head, "I had to learn when I was little. Grandpa Gohan taught me how." He smiled, "I am self-sufficient!" He glanced down at the prince, "I can teach you if you want? make up for me stealing your blankets." He could teach him the basics. He didn't know anything fancy, but he knew how to make food taste good and make sure that it was cooked, "I can teach you meat or fish."

"No, I'll just make you do it," Vegeta chuckled. "I can cook meat over a fire, but that's about it. And it usually didn't taste very good when I had to do it. Hell, half the time I'd just eat it raw when I was out on a mission." He went quiet, remembering his days of working for Frieza. He had to admit, life on earth was certainly better than that. Anything was better than working for that tyrant. "It's amazing what you can choke down when you're starving."

Goku didn't miss the quiet, the regret in his lover's voice. He couldn't even imagine what Vegeta had been through. He had seen glimpses of what a life of working for that monster had done to him. He had seen the terror that thing could cause, had caused. "You don't have to choke down anything anymore." He said as he looked up at the ceiling, "Do you remember anything good from back then? Before that monster took everything?"

Vegeta stretched a little bit and shifted around as he thought back. "Oh, a little bit. I remember how proud my father was of our people, how he instilled that same pride in me. I was young when Frieza took over. Most of my life was spent under his rule." He paused and shrugged for a moment before he looked up at Goku again. "Why do you want to know?" Bulma had never taken an interest in his past or his heritage. This was strange to him. He'd had no one to talk to about this sort of thing in several years.

The younger Saiyan smiled, his hands moving to rest on his chest. His fingers brushed a few wayward strands of hair and he thumbed at it, "Whatever you want to tell me. What did your father say about our people?" He asked, he had always wondered. Whatever he had known about his race, if he had known anything it was gone, "I wish I knew more, I often wonder if I ever knew anything at all. The head injury wiped anything that was there." He sighed, "I think I was a…" He stopped and shook his head. He knew he was a monster back then, unable to think, unable to control himself, "It doesn't matter."

That caught Vegeta's attention and he repositioned himself a bit to look up at Goku a little better. He wondered if he should press the issue or just let it slide. "He taught me to be proud of who I was, who we are, of our heritage. That our people were the strongest and the fiercest warriors the universe had ever known. He said that we should always embrace our true nature, to never be ashamed of it." He paused as he thought back a bit. "Especially after Frieza showed up and demanded our loyalty. He treated us like dirt, worked us like dogs, always sneering at what we were. I cannot stand the term 'monkey.' Frieza spat that at us like it was some kind of filthy slur. It makes my skin crawl just to think about it." He frowned and looked at the ceiling once again. "I hated that bastard from day one. I hated the fear I could see in my father's eyes every time he was in Frieza's presence. He never showed it, I doubt even Frieza could sense it, but I knew. And I swore that one day Frieza would fall and it would be at the hands of a Saiyan." He smiled softly and his hand went to gently caress Goku's wrist. "And that Saiyan was you."

Goku felt affection, a warmth growing in his heart at the passion with which Vegeta spoke. The way he talked about the people. He had never been proud of what he had done, taking a life was not an easy thing for him to do, but in that moment, he almost felt honored for doing what he did, "I couldn't stand the death. Death was everywhere on Namek. You, Krillin, the innocents of that world." He sighed and decided he didn't care anymore and slipped his hand more fully into Vegeta's hair, lightly scratching at his scalp, "Hearing you speak about our people. It almost makes me wish that I was, you know, proud to be a Saiyan. I am, I suppose. On some level." He bit his lip and glanced down at the other man, "I am ashamed that I don't know, that I couldn't control myself." He stopped, realizing Vegeta probably had no clue as to what he was talking about.

"I had a tail when I was young, living with Grandpa Gohan." He turned his head and looked into the crackling fire, "He scared me, after I hit my head. He told me that a monster roamed the woods on the nights during a full moon and that I was never to go out on those nights."

Vegeta couldn't help but give a soft snort of amusement. "Of course you had a tail. All Saiyans do. I'd still have mine if that imbecile Yajirobe hadn't cut it off," he said bitterly and crossed his arms over his chest. He thought it over for a minute before he spoke again. "I suppose your grandfather knew what happened if you looked at the full moon. It makes sense that he wouldn't want you to. No human here on earth would know how to control that or how to teach you to control it. It's part of Saiyan training, to learn how to keep your head when you transform. And even so, there are many who will wake up the next morning and remember nothing. Even some of the elites would admit that after a full moon, they had no recollection of the things they'd done the night before."

Goku pressed his lips thin and closed his eyes, "I trampled him to death and then I couldn't remember what happened. I thought I just slept through the whole night when the monster came and destroyed our house, our forest and killed my grandpa." He opened his eyes, the fire was blurry from unshed tears, "Maybe if I hadn't hit my head I might have been able to know what I was doing, but then. Maybe I would have transformed on purpose and done the same thing. I wish I had known how to control it. I'm glad my tail is gone."

Vegeta started at the last statement and rolled onto his stomach to look at Goku properly. "What you did was beyond your control, head injury or no. Yes, you would have done it either way. But the way it happened was an accident, Kakarot. You cannot blame yourself for that." He fixed him with a level gaze. "You should never be glad that your tail is gone. It's part of who you are. It's part of you. I would give damn near anything to have mine back. I feel incomplete without it. It kills me that it's gone. That fool had no idea what he did the day he took that from me." He frowned at the tears in Goku's eyes. "Stop that. You're not at fault here."

Goku reached up and wiped the tears away, "On some level it was." He looked at Vegeta, seeing the longing in his eyes. His tail meant much to him. He thought he could understand it then. Their race was a dying breed and they didn't have much left to remind them of where they were from. Much of what Vegeta had was taken from him when Frieza had taken control of their race. To lose his tail must have felt like something else was taken from him, a part of him cut away that could never be brought back, "How do you train to control something like that?"

"By transforming under the guidance of someone who already knows how to control it. Think of it as sort of a rite of passage, something to be passed down from generation to generation. They'd take the young Saiyans out to a deserted area of the planet and create a false full moon. After doing it so many times, they learn to control themselves. They may not always remember it the next day, but it becomes ingrained in their systems. I remember most of my transformations, well, back when I still could transform," Vegeta answered. "Of course, our planet was destroyed when I was young. Your brother helped me learn to control it. He and Nappa, that pain in the ass. I'm still glad I killed him. Useless bastard. They were some of the few who survived the destruction of our home world."

Goku nodded, "Hard to forget my brother." He said, almost bitterly. Though, if it hadn't been for his brother, he never would have received the training he needed to defeat Vegeta when he had finally made it to earth, "I suppose things happen for a reason." He said as he looked back at Vegeta. It occurred to him that this was quite possibly one of the longer conversations they'd ever had before.

"I suppose you're right," Vegeta answered. "Strange how we ended up here," he mused. He stared at Goku for a long while, realizing just how much he was enjoying the company. It was nice to have someone else in the house, especially someone who understood him. Someone who didn't fear him. Something leapt in his chest and he spoke before he gave himself a chance to second guess it. "Stay here with me."

The younger Saiyan chuckled, "I'm not going back outside in that tonight, you are stuck with me." He paused and looked down at Vegeta curiously. The tone caught up to him and he felt his heart skip a beat. He didn't care what the other said about him and his emotions getting in the way. About this relationship being just the product of being alone on the full moon, of having sex occasionally, more than occasionally when the urge hit them. His heart was in deeper than the other man might have realized, "What do you mean, stay here with you? Like, all the time?"

Vegeta shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant about the request he'd just made. "Why not? You can't spend the winter sleeping out in that. There's a second bedroom here. It only makes sense," he said. "You wouldn't be far from your children, either. I know what they mean to you. I'm still trying to work out some sort of arrangement with Bulma to see my son," he grumbled under his breath. That probably bothered him more than anything in the entire situation with her. She didn't trust him around their son, either. He sat up and yawned. "It's up to you. If you have a better option, take it."

Goku blinked at him, frowning, "She won't let you see Trunks?" He didn't like that, he wouldn't know what to do with himself if he wasn't allowed to see his own children, "I could, you know, take you to see him if you want." He held up his hand to his mouth like it was a big secret, "We don't have to tell Bulma." He said with a small laugh before he let his head fall back to the covers beneath him. Stay with Vegeta. Move in with him. He liked that idea a lot, "I snore loudly." He said in a teasing voice, "And I'm rather competitive with the last bite of food, you know. Think you can put up with me on a full time basis?"

Vegeta chuckled again. "I've put up with your ass this long. I think I can manage it," he answered. A happiness suddenly filled him like he'd never known before. It surprised him, yet somehow at the same time, it didn't. He stretched his arms over his head until his back popped. "Come on, Kakarot. There's something in that blasted kitchen to eat. If your stomach gets any louder it's going to give me a headache," he teased as he got to his feet and led the way into the little kitchen.


	11. So Let's Cuddle

Goku shivered, groaning as he did at the cold air around his body and he reached behind him, feeling around for the blankets. He whined when he couldn't find them and peered over his shoulder, squinting his eyes at Vegeta's back, wrapped up in the covers, "Vegeeeta." He pouted and rolled over, tugging on the blankets. When he got a substantial corner, he tucked it under his arm and rolled back to his original spot, wrapping himself up in the covers that were warm with Vegeta's body heat. He sighed happily and curled up again, "Stop taking my covers." He said sleepily.

Vegeta jerked and curled in on himself as his warmth was suddenly stolen away. He sleepily reached behind him and grabbed for the blankets. "Kakarot," he growled in a warning tone that clearly said he was in no mood for this tonight. AGAIN. They'd spent most of the day sparring outside in the cold wintery air and he was sore and exhausted. "Goddammit," he grumbled and tried to pull the blankets back over his own shoulder. "YOUR covers?" he asked incredulously. "May I remind you that you are in MY bed."

Goku rolled back over pouted at Vegeta's back, keeping a firm grip on the covers. It had been a particularly cold day, the wind seeming to just go right through him, chilling him to the bone, "You know, if you would just let me cuddle with you we could both be warm and share the covers." He said, sticking out his lower lip, "Why won't you let me? It's not like anyone else is here to see us."

"I can't sleep like that, Kakarot. I like my space. Surely you know that about me by now," Vegeta grumbled and tried to get comfortable again, searching for the warmth he had before he was so rudely awakened. He pointedly refused to look at Goku. It was as if he could feel that puppy dog stare burning into the back of his skull. "That's not going to work tonight," he warned.

Goku huffed and scooted closer to the other man, reluctantly letting go of his death grip on the warm blankets, "How do you know, you haven't even let me try it yet. You might like it." He pressed on as he curled up around the other, wrapping an arm around Vegeta's chest and drawing him back against him. He tucked a leg between Vegeta's and happily buried his face in the other's hair as he secured the covers around their shoulders, "See?"

Vegeta shifted uncomfortably in Goku's embrace. He wasn't used to this. He felt trapped, smothered. He huffed and tried to relax, but every muscle in his body seemed to tense. He pressed back against Goku, trying to put a little bit of space between them. "Goddammit, Kakarot," he snarled and threw the covers back and got to his feet. "Fine. Take the damn blankets. I'll get my own," he said and marched for the closet in the hallway.

Goku pouted and stuck his tongue out at Vegeta behind his back, "That wasn't even thirty seconds. If you don't like me cuddling, you could cuddle me." He said hopefully, but frowned again when Vegeta turned around with another comforter. He sighed, "You're no fun." He said as he scooted back to his own spot, the area cold once again. He pulled the covers up over his head, "Makes me cook breakfast and lunch and dinner, doesn't let me cuddle. So mean." He grumbled, "Cold spot on bed."

"Whine, whine, whine," Vegeta muttered as he crawled back into bed and pulled the fresh set of blankets over himself, laying with his back towards Goku. "Anything else you wanna bitch about? Since when did you become my wife?" he spat. "Goddamn, it's like living with a woman again." He huffed as he angrily tried to mash the pillow into a more comfortable position.

Goku's eyes widened and he grabbed his own pillow and whacked Vegeta's head with it, "Not sure if a woman could do what I did last night, you didn't complain then." He said, still pouting. He watched Vegeta's back, the muscle in his neck twitching visibly.

Vegeta's jaw clenched, the muscle there working rapidly for a moment before he grabbed up his own pillow and began to smack Goku with it, each hit punctuating his words. "You - are - such - a - pain - in - the - ass!" he shouted. His eyes went wide with shock as Goku smacked him back with his pillow, hitting the prince square in the face. "Oh, that is it!" Vegeta roared and tossed the pillow aside as he launched himself on top of Goku. "You just have to turn everything into a fight, don't you?!"

Goku looked defiantly at the Saiyan on top of him before smacking him with the pillow again. A grin had grown across his face at Vegeta's words, "Well Vegeta, you are kind of a pain in the ass too. I mean, you rarely use any lube and spit doesn't exactly feel all that great after it dries, you know?" He was happy to just lay there and let Vegeta "cuddle" with him in his own way, "If you are going to stay up there, grab the covers and wrap us up. It's cold."

"Oh for god's sake," Vegeta grumbled as he moved off of Goku's chest. He roughly yanked the blankets up over the other, not bothering to straighten out the piled up heap. He breathed heavily for a moment as he stared at the other man before he suddenly leaned forward and crushed their lips together in a searing kiss. "Happy now? Now go to sleep," he barked and flopped back down on his side and pulled his own covers back over his shoulder.

Goku couldn't stop the goofy smile on his face and he leaned over, kissing Vegeta's cheek before he settled down, happier with the terms they were going to sleep with. He'd cook a little bit extra for him tomorrow; maybe he wouldn't go so hard on him in training later that day.


	12. And Always Wear Protection

Goku hummed to himself as he moved around the kitchen as he made lunch. He had gotten rather good at it over the past few weeks; the challenge was just making enough for the both of them all at once. Luckily, he could catch large fish with hardly any effort at all, except fishing in the cold weather was miserable. He had a few fish roasting in the oven and a large pot of noodles boiling away at the same time. He never would have believed it, but Chichi was right. Cooking for a Saiyan was hard work. Still, he would prefer to cook in the heat rather than train out in the cold. A shiver went down his spine just thinking about it, "It's just about ready!" He said happily as he turned off the stove and moved around to drain off the water.

Vegeta got up from his place on the couch, moving like a lazy cat as he sauntered towards the kitchen. His stomach had been growling for the better part of an hour as he waited for Goku to fix their meal. It was a lazy sort of day, the outside world cold and grey as a winter storm raged outside. No matter how much they enjoyed training, both Saiyans agreed it wasn't worth going out in that. He paused when a booming knock echoed from the front door and Vegeta recognized Tien's energy. He cocked an eyebrow at Goku. "I think your friend's here," he muttered.

Goku looked up as he pulled a fish out of the oven and set the covered dish on the stove, "What is he doing out in this mess?" He froze, looking at Vegeta as he realized they hadn't really told anyone about the nature of their relationship. What would Tien think? What did he think? If he came here, it certainly wasn't to chat with Vegeta. He wasn't even sure what to call his relationship with Vegeta. In his mind, they were way beyond that of friends with benefits, something deeper than that. It warmed his heart and gave him butterflies just thinking about it. He hoped Vegeta felt the same, but he figured the butterflies were out for someone of Vegeta's temperament, "Help yourself." He said as he walked over to the door and braced himself before opening it, "Come in! Quick, it's freezing!"

Tien shivered as he stepped into the house, grateful for the heat that washed over him. "Thanks, Goku," he said as he shut the door behind him. "Man, it's nasty out there." He pulled his cloak off and rubbed at his arms in an attempt to warm himself. "Sorry to just pop in on you guys like this, but I really need to talk to Vegeta. It's important." His stomach was twisted up in knots; he really didn't want to be the one to break this news, but he couldn't keep it to himself, either. It had been a crazy past couple of days for him as he debated about what to do. "Is he busy?"

Goku's eyes widened and he shot a nervous look at Vegeta who was making himself a plate. He looked back at his friend and rubbed the back of his head. He wasn't sure if he liked where this was going. He wasn't sure if he liked the sudden feeling of insecurity he felt in that moment. He liked it just being the two of them together, they could almost manage to live in peace with each other. He was sure he didn't drive Vegeta as crazy as he used to, "Uh, you know, Tien. If this is about, you know, him and me…"

Tien blinked at Goku for a moment, confused by what his friend was saying as Vegeta walked out into the room. "What? Oh! That. Nah," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I've known about you two for a while now. Piccolo and I figured it out a couple months ago." He nearly chuckled at their expressions. "C'mon. You think we couldn't feel your energies on the full moon? We're not stupid. No, this is about something else. Something I think you should know, Vegeta."

Vegeta felt a bit of relief wash over him. Not that he cared what anyone else thought of him, but he knew how important Goku's friendships were to him. He was grateful that Tien didn't make a big deal of it. "And what would that be?" Vegeta asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Tien rubbed at the back of his neck, uncertain of how to break the news to them. "Well, I don't really know how to say this. I just found out and I knew you didn't know, but you should." He ran a hand over his face as he realized he was rambling. He prayed Vegeta wasn't in the mood to shoot the messenger here. "Vegeta, Bulma's pregnant."

Goku blinked at Tien, not sure he quite understood, "She's pregnant?" He looked over at Vegeta, and he was fairly sure that couldn't be right as the Saiyan prince said she couldn't stand to be near him, that she was afraid of him. He frowned then, wondering who she would have slept with so soon after kicking him out of the house, "Who is the father?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, his hands gripping his biceps tightly. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer. He hadn't touched that woman since the night before the World Martial Arts Tournament. It was none of his business who she was with now, unless it somehow affected his son. And if it was someone they knew, another one of their friends who had just been waiting on the sidelines to make a move like Yamcha had done, he thought he might lose it.

Tien looked between the two Saiyans as if they were totally clueless. "Wh… I… Vegeta is!" Tien exclaimed. "She's like five months along! She hid it from him!" He looked to Vegeta who had suddenly gone pale. "Why do you think she wanted you out of the house? She didn't want you to know. But she's far enough along now that she can't hide it anymore. No one has really seen her in a while. She's been locking herself up in that lab of hers. But Chichi went to visit her the other day and, well, you know how word travels through this bunch."

Goku frowned, "That can't be right. Vegeta hasn't been with her since the tournament." He said as he lifted his hand and started counting off months, his heart skipping a beat when he counted off five. He didn't know what to think. Bulma was pregnant with Vegeta's baby, his child. She was already doing everything she could to try and keep Trunks from him. Now a new child was going to be born? What did that mean? He moved to the couch and sat down in it, blinking at Tien a moment before he looked over at Vegeta.

Vegeta felt frozen to the spot, like Tien's words had just completely blown his mind. How could he have not noticed it? He had tried so hard to avoid her while still living there, though; he supposed he had made it easy on her to hide it from him. It wasn't his noisy full moon bouts with Goku that had driven her to kick him out. She knew she would be showing soon and wanted him out of the house so she could hide it. "Fucking bitch," he snarled and turned away from the other men. He didn't even know what to think.

"I'm sorry," Tien said lamely. "Whatever is going on between all of you is none of my business, I know that. But if I was in that situation, I would want to know. You have the right to know, Vegeta. That's your child. What she's doing is wrong." He shook his head and moved to sit in a chair, looking apologetically at Goku. "What both of your ex-wives have done is wrong." He frowned, feeling rather useless in that moment. He didn't know how to handle these types of things.

Goku didn't know what to say, but it felt as if he had swallowed a block of ice. What did this mean? What would happen next? He felt as though he and Vegeta had been building up to something, gradually, steadily. A connection between them had been forming and now this. What did this baby change? What did it mean would happen next? He rubbed at his head, completely speechless for once. It took him a moment to find his voice, "Thanks for telling us." He said weakly, not sure if he really meant it. Though, he knew that if it was his own child he would want to have an active role in his upbringing. To think that Bulma tried to hide it made him feel sick to his stomach. He looked over at Vegeta, as if he expected the other Saiyan to have all of the answers, "What now?"

Vegeta slowly closed his eyes at Goku's question. He had been wondering the exact same thing. He weakly let his arms drop to his sides as he turned to look at his lover. There was a knot in his throat. Of all damn things to happen, it had to be this. There it was again, that vulnerable feeling he wasn't used to. But damn it all, he just couldn't hide it this time. "I was going to ask you the same thing," he admitted, his voice lower and rougher than usual. He cleared his throat, but it did little to eliminate the lump he felt there. "If she thinks she can get away with this, she is sadly mistaken. That's my child. MY. CHILD. And I'll be damned if she thinks she can keep it away from me. I've had it with her and her shenanigans as it is." He could feel his anger starting to boil up inside of him. "Stupid bitch. Stupid. Fucking. Bitch."

It was almost palpable, the pain that Goku could feel from Vegeta. It had been a while since he had seen this particular side of Vegeta. They teased each other, Vegeta would call him a pain in the ass, or stupid or something like that, but the bite of the words was gone and they were almost said affectionately. This was anger, pure and simple. He stood up and walked over to the other Saiyan, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it tightly, "She won't be able to keep your child from you. There has to be a way to keep that from happening. We will figure it out." He bit his lip, wondering what he would do if their situations were reversed. Would he go back and live nearby, make sure that Chichi remained unharmed as well as the baby? Would Vegeta go back to Capsule Corp to live with Bulma? So he could safeguard the life of his unborn child? To give his son the illusion of a happy marriage, a happy family?

Vegeta shrugged off Goku's hand and moved away from him. He didn't want to be touched. He didn't want to be comforted. He wanted to rage and scream and hurt something. This was completely unacceptable and he was furious with himself for just rolling over and playing the waiting game about seeing Trunks. He crossed his arms again as he moved to lean against the wall and scuffed his foot against the carpet as he chewed the corner of his mouth. That bitch was lucky she was pregnant; he had half a mind to go to her and shake her until she straightened her shit out. He could feel his own energy crackling around him and he fought to keep his temper in check.

Tien watched them carefully; wary of what Vegeta might do when he moved or spoke next. He respected Vegeta for what he'd done during the fight with Buu. It had proven to him that the prince really was a changed man. But he knew Vegeta's temper. He could be murderous when he felt he'd been wronged. And he had certainly been wronged in this situation. Feeling like he was overstaying his welcome a bit, he got slowly to his feet. "I'm sure you guys need to talk. I'll get out of your hair," he said quietly and picked up his cloak, which was now rather wet from the melted snow on it. He shrugged it on anyway and prayed he could make the trip back to his home quickly.

Goku reached out for Tien, "Wait, I'll take you. You shouldn't be out in this for longer than you have to be." He looked over at Vegeta, "I'll be right back." He said quickly. He meant it too, he wanted to talk to him, ease his pain. He didn't know what this would mean for the both of them. Tien had done them a favor and had more than earned a quick trip him without having to deal with the elements. He pictured the inside of Tien's cabin and dropped him off, gone for less than a minute.

* * *

He appeared back inside the capsule house, looking at Vegeta who hadn't moved. Still standing there with the angry look on his face, the energy sparking around him, "Do you need me to do anything?" He asked, though he wasn't sure of what he could do. He wasn't good at legal matters of any kind and he was fairly sure he would make the situation worse, "Let's eat and think on this. We can decide what needs to happen."

Vegeta chewed at his thumbnail, his eyes unfocused as he just stared at the wall in front of him. "Not hungry," he muttered. His mind was ablaze with how to approach this situation. He hadn't been there when Trunks was born. He'd had little interest in his son at the time. But that had changed now. And he had tried very hard to make up for that first year in his son's life when he hadn't been there. He didn't want the same situation now. Not that he particularly wanted to be in the very room when the child was born, but he wanted to be there from the start. He wanted to raise this child, to teach it about their heritage. Ice seemed to curl around his heart as a sudden realization hit him. "She's going to cut off its tail," he breathed. She'd done the same with Trunks and it had infuriated him when he found out. It was disgusting to him that a mother could mutilate her own child like that, which is what he viewed it as. His stomach twisted even harder and for a moment he felt as though he was going to be sick.

Goku's eyes widened as he realized what Vegeta said was probably true. He hadn't really thought much about what that meant to his lover until after they had that long talk together the day he had moved in with him. He swallowed a hard lump in his throat and he closed his eyes as it suddenly became harder to breathe, "Then, you have to go to her. You have to explain to her, like you explain to me. Show her how much this child means to you. Don't let her do it." He bit back a sob, "Go talk to her."

"No," Vegeta said quietly with a shake of his head. "Not now. I'm too angry now. I'll do something I'll regret." He knew himself too well. He couldn't afford to lose his temper. Not now. There was far too much at stake. He had to be calm when he approached her. He would not cause her undue stress and risk hurting his child somehow. He knew without a doubt it was his. The timing was right and Bulma was not the sort to cheat on him. She had been a good wife until he'd made the mistake of allowing Babidi to control him at the tournament. He had to give Bulma that much - she'd always been loyal. "I have to figure this out before I go to her."

Goku nodded numbly, he wasn't sure what more he could say. Nothing he could think of seemed like it would make any difference. It wasn't his child, "You don't have to do it alone, Vegeta." He said, wishing his voice didn't crack when he spoke, "I'm here."

"This is my problem, Kakarot, not yours," Vegeta answered. "You don't need to worry about this. I'll handle it." He'd figure out what to do, somehow. He needed time to think. This entire thing was just too much for him to wrap his mind around at the moment. There had to be something he could do, some way for him to see his son and this new baby when it came. He never expected to care so much for his own children; when he was younger he always just sort of assumed he would have one just so there was an heir to the throne. But now he realized just how deeply he cared for his son and he supposed he would feel the same about the new child. He could not let them grow up without a father, without his guidance to help them understand what they were and where they came from. Perhaps he could use that angle with Bulma.

"Go eat, Kakarot. I know you're starving. Don't let all that food go to waste," Vegeta said and still did not move from his spot next to the wall.

Goku felt his heart sink, "It could be my problem." He said quietly before he turned and wandered back into the kitchen. He looked at the food, the roasted fish and the steaming pasta. He couldn't let it go to waste, but he didn't want to eat Vegeta's portion either. He divided up the food, putting half of it into plastic containers and stored them in the refrigerator. He didn't know why but he didn't want Vegeta to go hungry. He knew what happened to a Saiyan that didn't eat.

That was a lie. He knew why he didn't want his lover to go hungry. He felt so strongly for the other man now, he didn't know if he could picture his life without the other in it. He wasn't sure if what he felt had a name; it felt so much stronger than anything he had felt before. The younger Saiyan sat down at the table and started to eat, but the food seemed like ash in his mouth.


	13. I Have Something to Say

The next couple of days didn't get any better. The weather was terrible and cold, Vegeta was silent for the most part. He barely slept, barely ate, and kept shrugging Goku off whenever he tried to offer him some sort of comfort. It was tearing the younger Saiyan apart. Vegeta didn't want to do anything but sit on the couch and stare into the fire with that intense gaze on his face.

Goku was bundling up to go out into the harsh weather, wrapping a scarf around his face, making sure to cover his nose. He was going to try a different dinner, something they hadn't had in a while to see if that would help Vegeta out of his funk, "It's been a while since we've had steaks, hasn't it? I know this place where there's a huge bear." He said, trying to smile but when Vegeta didn't react, it fell, "I'll make it rare if you want?" He asked, only getting more discouraged when he still didn't receive an answer. He pouted and went over to the other Saiyan, kneeling down looking at him closely before he pulled his scarf away from his face and leaned over pressing a kiss the the prince's cheek, "I'll be back soon."

The world outside was harsh and Goku felt a shiver work its way through his body and he had to fight the instinct to just turn around and go back into the heat. He powered up and took to the air, flying towards where he knew the bear would be.

Vegeta waited patiently for Goku's energy to fade before he got up and grabbed his coat. It wasn't that he was trying to sneak out, but just more so that he didn't want to see the look of worry and sadness in Goku's eyes. He'd seen that look for the past several days and it bothered him. He could handle this somehow. He didn't need his lover worrying and fussing over him. Not that Goku exactly fussed, but he had kept trying to get Vegeta to eat, tried to engage him in conversation. He didn't know how to handle that. No one had ever been so concerned about him in his whole life.

He sighed and shivered as he stepped outside. Gods, he couldn't wait for winter to be over, miserable season. He shook his head and quickly took to the sky, heading straight for Capsule Corp. He had to speak to Bulma. It was driving him insane. He didn't know what sort of answers he was going to get or what he expected to accomplish exactly, but he couldn't just sit around his house thinking about it.

* * *

Goku stood up from the crouch he had been in as he stalked the lumbering bear and turned towards the direction he felt Vegeta's energy heading. Part of him was glad that Vegeta finally moved, but a crushing sadness weighed heavily on his soul when he realized the direction that Vegeta was heading. He was going back to Capsule Corp and he had waited until he was out of the house before he acted.

He slumped down into the snow, barely hearing the roar of the bear behind him, barely felt it when sharp teeth tried to sink into his head. One well aimed punch and the bear shuddered and fell to the ground dead. Goku didn't take his eyes off of the sky in the direction of his lover. He was leaving him. Why else would he wait until he was gone to do it? He felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes, wincing as they froze in the cold. He felt sick to his stomach and he wrapped his arms around his middle before he leaned over and cried.

* * *

Vegeta landed on the doorstep of Capsule Corp a short while later and paused only a moment before he simply opened the door and walked in. It felt strange to him, almost unfamiliar even though he'd spent all his years here on the earth living in that place. It was easy enough to find Bulma's energy. She was in her lab like always and he let his feet carry him down the familiar hallways until he found her.

He leaned in the doorway and watched her for a minute, his stomach churning. He could see the swell of her belly as she moved about, never noticing him watching her. "So when were you going to tell me?" he asked.

Bulma jumped and cursed under her breath as she dropped the files she had been going through. She let them be and looked over to her ex husband, frowning at him, "I knew I shouldn't have told Chichi anything. Ran right to Goku didn't she?" She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"No, actually. News has a much more round-about way of getting out," he answered, drawing a circle in the air with his finger. He studied her for a minute, trying to understand what she could have possibly been thinking. "For as smart as you are, this was really stupid of you. How long did you think you could hide this from me? Whether you told anyone or not, everyone was going to find out. You can't hide something like that forever."

Bulma sighed and gingerly moved to sit down in her chair, "Yes, well, I thought it was worth a try. I wasn't sure if you would even want to know since you have this relationship with Goku now." She leaned on her desk and watched him for a moment, she knew he had been trying to see his son. To be honest, Trunks was upset with her as well not being able to see his father. She swallowed and rubbed her face. She had been thinking about it a lot. Since the day she had told him to pack up and move out. She didn't know if she could keep Trunks from his father for much longer. She wasn't sure though if she wanted her baby to know him. The thought hurt her as she thought about it and she knew that wasn't true

"The baby is a girl. You are going to have a daughter." She admitted, looking up at him, "Trunks told me what you said, what you did to try and stop Buu. He won't stop telling me about it. I suppose in that aspect, you are a good father." She looked at him, "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" he repeated, narrowing his eyes at her. "I want to see my children! Every time I tried to take Trunks into the gravity room with me or outside to train, you were always there calling him back. I've tried to call you to let me take him for the day and you refuse to answer and won't return my calls! You're scared of me?" He leaned towards her a bit to emphasize his words. "How dangerous do you think those children will be without me there to teach them? To guide them? Show them how to control their powers? You think you can handle that on your own? Be my guest. I'd like to see you try."

He went quiet for a moment, a new fear in his chest. A daughter? For some reason, he hadn't even thought about that being an option. He'd supposed he'd have another son. Dear gods, help him. Still, a smile pulled at the corner of his lips. A Saiyan princess. And she would be treated as such. His eyes went to Bulma's belly again and a pride welled in his chest at the thought of his child. "And furthermore, whatever is between Kakarot and myself is none of your concern. Your thinking is seriously flawed if you believe that has any influence on my children. And don't pull some conservative earthling bullshit on me. He's a good man and an even better father to his own children. And your oldest friend. So don't even think about using that as an excuse to keep my children from me."

Bulma blinked at Vegeta, she never would have thought in a million years to hear that about Goku coming out of his mouth. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she could see the logic behind Vegeta's reasoning. Her children would have abilities she could never even fathom, let alone teach them how to deal with them. Her only thought was to have their tails removed at birth, that maybe that would do something to stem their powers. She should have known better.

What he said about Goku was true and she knew that Goku would never let any harm come to her children, Vegeta's children. She ran a hand through her hair and found herself nodding, "Okay. You're right, I suppose. I just, I didn't know how to go about this. Trunks wants to be around you even when I don't."

"Well you don't handle it by trying to hide it from me! The hell did you think was going to happen, woman?!" he cried. He was still furious, even if she seemed rather calm about the whole thing. What had happened to her? She had been a bold, adventurous spirit when they'd first met and now she was this sad, tame creature who sat before him. And something about that just made him angrier and he wasn't sure if it was at her or himself. Had he somehow done that to her? "What is going on in that head of yours?" he demanded.

"I still have nightmares of that day at the tournament, Vegeta. Yes I know you atoned for what you did, but I was scared, I am scared. We had a good life together, but it wasn't enough for you. I thought I knew you, I thought you were happy with us. With me. Then you went and did that. Everything I knew was thrown in my face and I realized I didn't know you at all. Between your actions and that realization, I'm not sure what scared me more."

She huffed and looked at him carefully, "You really want to be a part of this baby's life? Your son's?"

He fought the urge to shake his head at her. A cold emptiness settled into his chest as her words sank in. "You really don't know me at all, do you? You never did." He gave an irritated snort. "You're damn right I want to be with my children. And if you think for one second that you're going to keep me from them, you are sadly mistaken. You have no idea how furious I am with you right now. And if you thought I was scary before, just try, TRY to keep my children away from me and I will show you just exactly how frightening a pissed off Saiyan can be."

Bulma did her best not to shrink back from him, but she felt her temper rising, "No, I don't know you. I knew a man who could only be bothered to hold his son ONCE, who left earth and didn't bother to come around the hospital when I was in labor, when his son was born. Don't try and push all of the fault onto me, you have to take some of the credit." She sighed and took a breath, going through her breathing exercises, "You've changed Vegeta. The man I knew couldn't be bothered with a thing like family."

"Just because I don't turn into some simpering blubbering mushy fool like you humans do, does not mean family is unimportant to me. If you'd ever pay attention when I spoke, you'd know what my race means to me. Hybrids or not, they are the last of our kind. You should KNOW what that alone means to me, much less the fact that they are of my own bloodline. And speaking of when our son was born," he paused and suddenly closed the gap between them, grabbing onto the arms of her chair to look her in the eyes, their noses nearly touching, "if you so much as THINK about cutting our daughter's tail off when she's born, I'll cut off something of yours." His voice was low and dangerous as he spoke.

Bulma couldn't stop the shudder that ran down her spine at his words and she had no doubt that he would make good on his threat. She snorted, a threat, "You still scare me Vegeta." She said simply, "And threatening me to get what you want? You should know better." She sighed, thinking over the situation and trying to make a list in her head. He wanted to see his children, he didn't want her to cut off the baby's tail. Small demands compared to what he could demand, "If I let you see your children, will you leave me alone, stop scaring me like this? Stop threatening me?"

Vegeta tipped his head slightly and shrugged his shoulder. "Maybe. Depends on if you keep your end of the deal and stop being such a raging bitch," he spat. "I wouldn't have to threaten you if you'd knock off your immature shenanigans. Honestly? Trying to hide this pregnancy from me is the dumbest thing you've ever done. And that is saying A LOT. If I have to keep you scared of me just to make sure that you don't ruin our children somehow, then that's what I'll do."

Bulma could feel a seething rage starting to boil in her veins. She didn't take well to being called stupid or dumb, "It wasn't very hard to hide, surprising seeing as how much you care it took you five months to notice." She looked him up and down, "Back up. You can see your kids and I won't cut off her tail. Happy?"

Vegeta stood up and crossed his arms as he sneered down at her. "Hardly," he spat. He turned to leave, feeling as though they had come to some sort of an agreement at least. "You take care of my child. I'll check in with you again soon. Oh, and I'll be taking Trunks for the weekend sometime soon if this blasted weather ever lightens up." And with that, he left her lab and got away from that building as fast as he possibly could.


	14. All I Really Want

WARNING: This chapter contains explicit sexual relations between two men. If you are easily offended by this, DO NOT READ. For all other guests (or if you are offended and just want something to troll about), please continue and enjoy.

* * *

Goku paced around, watching as Vegeta entered into the little Capsule House they shared now. He had been going insane over the past couple of hours when Vegeta had just suddenly up and left without a single word to him, "I don't know where you went! I didn't know if you were coming back here at all or if you tried to leave the planet or if you went to Capsule Corp to get back with Bulma!"

Vegeta sat down on the couch to pull off his boots, tired and so not in the mood for this. "Jesus, Kakarot, when did you become my wife? I went to talk to Bulma about the child, nothing more. Calm the hell down."

Goku just frowned at him, "I don't know what I am to you! You just went quiet for days on end and then you just up and left without telling me! You mean more to me than that, Vegeta. How was I supposed to guess that you just went to talk to her about this." He drug a hand through his hair, his heart was beating so fast. He was relieved Vegeta was back, but he didn't know what had transpired or what had been decided, "I thought for sure…" He stopped, the last time he assumed something he was wrong, "What did you decide? Are you going back to her?"

Vegeta looked up at Goku from his spot on the couch, leaning heavily on his elbow as he rested it on his knee. "Are you stupid?" he asked dryly. He was offended by the question. He'd stated a long time ago that she was done with him and if she was going to be that way, then he didn't think she was right for him anyway. "After everything I did for that woman, the sacrifices I made, for her to throw it all away…. I TOLD you my thoughts on that situation. How can you possibly even entertain the idea of me going back to her?!"

Goku winced and then frowned at the other calling him stupid. He wasn't stupid. Was it stupid to worry? "You told me your thoughts BEFORE you knew she was pregnant! A baby changes everything, doesn't it?" He said a little louder than he intended, "If you go back to her, then I am alone again! I don't want." He cut off and turned away from the other man, "I don't want to be alone again. You know how I am, what was I supposed to think? You are a great father, Vegeta. I know you wouldn't jeopardize your child, your own flesh and blood because of what Bulma thinks of you."

Vegeta growled ferally in his throat. He was tired of Goku's insecurity. "I may not have always been the best person, I know that," he said in a dangerous tone. "But over these past few months, what have I done to make you doubt me? I've never given you a reason for such distrust. What do you want from me?!"

Goku wanted to tear his own hair out, why couldn't he make sense to people, "It's not that I distrust you Vegeta! It's because I respect you! I am afraid you are going to leave me to take care of your child. I know its selfish but I don't care! I just want you with me." It pained him to say it, but there it was. The truth, "You are a better man than you think you are. I know you will do the right thing, whatever's best for your kid. I just…" He trailed off and looked at Vegeta, what did he want from the other Saiyan. He took a deep breath and stalked forward, shoving the smaller man up against the wall, his hands on his shoulders. He leaned close, their foreheads nearly touching, "I want everything from you."

"Idiot," Vegeta hissed, unbothered by the closeness, the way Goku stared at him. "What makes you think I cannot do both? Like it's beyond me to raise my child and be here with you at the same time." He pressed his lips to a thin line as he stared hard at the taller man. He thought he knew what Goku was asking, even if the younger Saiyan didn't know how to put it into words.

Vegeta huffed through his nose and suddenly launched himself forward, knocking Goku flat on his back. His hands worked quickly to undress his lover and himself before he laid over Goku's chest, kissing him passionately right there in the middle of the living room floor. He groaned as he started to feel his length hardening. If Goku wanted everything from him, really and truly EVERYTHING, then Vegeta would give it to him. He only hoped Goku realized what it was that he was asking for.

Goku moaned as he felt the cool air of the house caressing over his skin as Vegeta divested their clothes from their bodies. His heart was pounding away in his chest as he tried to figure out how they had gone from a shouting match to this. He really shouldn't have been so surprised, that was how most of their intimate encounters went. This was different. There was a purpose in Vegeta's movements and he could tell that they stood on the precipice of something more. He could feel Vegeta's length, hard pressing against his own and he moaned out as he ground up against the other man. He wrapped his arms around the other man and pulled him down against him, his lips hot against Vegeta's as he nipped at sucked.

He wanted everything. He wanted the security of knowing that this Saiyan, his prince would never want for another's touch. Would never warm another's bed. Would never leave him. He wanted that and all it entailed. He could hear his blood pounding in his ears and he could swear that he could hear Vegeta's as well as he nipped along the strong jawline to his neck. His eyes dilated as he pressed his lips to the juncture there, feeling the pulse of the vein beneath the skin.

Vegeta groaned at the feel of Goku's hot mouth against that sensitive spot on the side of his neck. He wondered if that was a conscious move on Goku's part or if it was instinctual. Either way, he knew deep down what the other man wanted. He wet his hand with his mouth and slicked his hard cock for a moment before he grabbed Goku's legs and spread them just right so he could slip into the tight, hot body beneath him. A loud groan issued from his throat at the sensation. He leaned over the taller man as he set a steady rhythm and nipped at the place on the side of his neck. "Are you absolutely certain you want everything from me?" he asked in a low voice, "I will give it to you if that is what you ask of me. But there is no turning back, there's no undoing it." His lips ghosted over the spot on the side of Goku's neck where he would mark him; all Goku had to do was give the word that that was what he wanted.

He shivered at the touch of Vegeta's lips on his neck. He moaned at the sensation of being filled so completely and lifted his legs to secure them around Vegeta's hips. He had to admit that he missed this the past few days, the intimacy, the connection. He didn't ever want to be without that again, "I don't want to lose you, Vegeta. I want it, if you want that from me as well." He said, nuzzling the sensitive flesh beneath him. He felt a pull in his heart and he lightly nibbled at the skin feeling an ache settle in him. He remembered the first night they had been together, the night of the full moon. He turned his head, his lips brushing Vegeta's ear, "Do it."

A jolt of excitement shot down' Vegeta's spine at that. He quickened his pace, pounding his cock into Goku's body, groaning at the heat, the tightness upon his length. But there was something more to it now. It was strange to him that he now intended to mate with the man he once wanted to kill. He knew he wasn't very good at expressing his emotions, his feelings, and that often left Goku confused. But he wanted this. He didn't know if he could ever voice it aloud, but he cared for this man in a way he had never cared for anyone else. And if words would fail him, then he would let his actions speak for him.

He leaned harder over Goku, grunting as he thrusted into him, his climax quickly approaching. There were no words to be spoken; just as he felt himself swell inside the other man, he sank his teeth into the flesh before him, the coppery taste of blood exploding on his tongue, his vision going white, and he roared his release as he marked Goku as his mate.

There was a thrill that shot through Goku, the frantic need in Vegeta as he pounded into him, hitting the perfect spots inside of him that set him on fire. He roared out when he felt the prince swell with his release and the sudden sharp pain in his shoulder triggered his own mind-blowing orgasm that he couldn't even begin to describe. It flowed through him from his head down to his toes, making them curl. He bared is teeth, following his body as it reacted on instinct and bit down hard on Vegeta. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he tasted the coppery tang of the others blood.

He was writhing in the other's grasp, his hips bucking against his mate as he came a second time. He was a creature, a beast giving over to the passion, the completeness that he now felt. It was as if he could almost feel Vegeta's pleasures as well. His hot cock engulfed in a tight heat when it was still trapped between them. He didn't lessen this grip on the other man, but pulled him tighter as he spent himself, their sweat slicked skin seemingly molding together as they held each other in their intimate embrace.

Vegeta finally slowed his thrusts and relaxed on top of Goku, his teeth still embedded in the side of his neck. He breathed heavily through his nose as he drank down the blood that welled around his teeth. He squeezed his eyes shut as powerful emotions seemed to swell in his heart. Oh gods, what had he done now? He wasn't used to feeling these sort of things, not this strong at least. It was overwhelming. Affection. Possessiveness. Love?

He carefully released Goku from his bite and pulled back to admire the mark left behind. He cupped the side of Goku's neck and gingerly ran his thumb over the crescent-shaped mark. "You're mine now."

Goku shivered at the admission and swallowed down around the mark he made, drinking the blood before he pulled back, relaxing his jaw as he looked curiously at the mark on Vegeta's neck. A possessiveness washed through him and he smiled, turning his head to look at Vegeta with a new admiration, new love, "Mine." He said simply before he leaned up and kissed the other Saiyan softly before he pulled back and on an impulse began licking at the bite mark he had caused. His own mark from Vegeta burned deliciously and it only made Goku crave more.

He didn't want to move, but there was a need to take his new mate back to their bedroom and just be with him for a while. A few days, a month, forever. Goku snorted and chuckled to himself, "I think this is my fairytale." He said as he clenched his muscles around Vegeta's length, still buried deeply inside of him.

Vegeta propped himself up a bit, still lying on Goku's chest, and affectionately ran his fingers through the other man's hair. "No," he said softly with a small shake of his head. "Fairytales are just dreams someone writes down on paper. What we have is real."

He carefully withdrew from his mate's body and got to his feet as he extended a hand to help him to his feet. "Come," he said, and led the way back to their bedroom, thinking only of sequestering himself away with his lover, sealing the bond between them. To hell with the rest of the world for awhile. All that existed in that moment was them.

Goku felt a little giddy, high on the moment with Vegeta as his fingers curled around the other's hand. He never felt this way, not even on his honeymoon during a "proper" marriage. This was what, he supposed, a Saiyan marriage was. Except it was deeper, something that didn't have words to describe it. It just was. He wrapped his arms around Vegeta and pulled him close once they were standing in the bedroom, he lowered his head to his neck, licking and nipping at the fresh mark. Happy to be had and have in equal parts.

"This feels strange." He said absentmindedly, "I feel you. Your strength, your feelings." He said as he closed his eyes and listened to it, "It feels good." He admitted as they went to the bed. He crawled on top of the mattress, shoving the covers to the side before he reached up and pulled his mate down on top of him in a tangled mess of limbs. He smiled happily and curled around the other for a moment, burying his face into the dark locks of hair and purred.

Vegeta let Goku hold him for only a moment before he tried to pull away. "Kakarot," he grumbled as Goku insistently pulled him back closer and a playful wrestling match ensued. He still wasn't used to the affection. Although, he did sort of like the sound of the purr issuing from his mate's throat. "Goddammit, what has gotten into you?"

Goku finally relented and let Vegeta pull away from him, his eyes gleamed though, he was going to cuddle with him after he had worn his prince out. He shrugged and moved to roll on top of him, pressing his hips against Vegeta's and moaned softly as their cocks crossed between them, "That's a funny question. You've gotten into me these past couple of months." He said with a goofy grin and he leaned down to nip affectionately at his jaw. He didn't know what else to tell him and he sobered up as he ran his hands over the toned chest, pausing to rub at his nipples until they firmed and pebbled under his touch, "I wish I had words for it." He reached up and cupped his hand over the fresh mark Vegeta had made on his neck, "And I can feel how you really feel in here." He leaned down and kissed him sweetly as he gently thrust against him, "I don't have words to express the depth of what I feel for you, but for what its worth, I love you. With every fiber of my being."

A deep, rumbling purr issued from Vegeta's throat as he ground his cock against Goku's, the words from the other man's lips warming his heart. He nuzzled under Goku's chin, licking and sucking at his throat. Gods, he loved the feeling of their cocks trapped between them, sliding together, the precum from both of them slicking the way. "More," he whispered, bucking his hips up and grabbed Goku's ass in his hands, pulling them tighter together. A violent shiver made his whole body tremble as his cock pulsed and pumped out more liquid from the tip. "Kakarot," he breathed as he clung to the other man who was still moving over him, "You're going to make me come like this."

Goku felt an answering feeling inside of him responding in kind to Vegeta's voice, the primal needs they both had. He bucked his hips faster against Vegeta, it was hot, slick and just perfect. Their hot cocks crossed and pulsing against each other, their essences mixing together. He moaned and lowered his head to rest against Vegeta's shoulder as he gave in and thrust against him at a brutal pace. He could feel it, feel the emotions that his mate couldn't put into words. The feelings that mirrored his own, protectiveness, the lust, the passion. It was all there, and now he really did feel foolish for even thinking that he would have left him to go back to Bulma. He felt an ache in his chest, the need to solidify their new bond. He shuddered to think at what they would become while they did this.

He didn't care though, not at all. This is what they were, Saiyans. Maybe he would have a better grasp of what that meant now. To have someone who could handle him, who wouldn't tell him no when he asked something strange compared to human standards.

Vegeta's face screwed up as his cock swelled and the next moment, he threw his head back as stars popped before his eyes and he came hard, his hot cum pouring out between them. He nearly whimpered as Goku continued to thrust against him. He found the scar at the base of his lover's back and massaged it furiously with his fingertips, trying to coax an orgasm from his mate. He sucked at the fresh mark on his neck, tracing the line with his tongue, and moaned at the coppery taste of blood.

Goku's eyes flew open at the onslaught of sensations. The hot pulsing cock beneath him, bathing his own cock in the the essence of his mate. However, it was the callused fingers pressing into his tail scar and tongue on his bite mark that made him lose control as he came. He roared out his release as he came, gripping the smaller man tightly as he wildly thrust his hips. His hot cum splashing between them, filling the air with spice and musk.

Vegeta was panting as he held his mate, a smile pulling at his lips as the other man spent himself. Without warning, Vegeta rolled them over and sat up to admire the way Goku's abs glistened with their combined essences smeared across his skin. He crawled back to lean down and lick his mate clean, moaning wantonly at the flavor of their mixture. Good gods, that was intoxicating. He took care to trace every single line with his tongue before he nibbled down the deeply cut line of Goku's hip to lick at the still-hard flesh of his cock. He moaned as he sealed his lips around the head, swirling his tongue over it before he swallowed him down. His eyes rolled in his head just to hear the moan that issued from Goku's voice. He could do this all night long.

Goku gasped out loud, bucking up into the hot mouth that suddenly swallowed him down, completely engulfing him. He didn't know how he was going to last with this change. The way that they were, both hungry for each other. He reached down and slid his fingers into Vegeta's locks, loving the feeling of the cool strands through his fevered hands.

Vegeta let the purr rumble in this throat and nearly smirked around the flesh in his mouth as Goku's back arched. He sucked harder at him, trying to bring him to orgasm again. While Vegeta may not have been a particularly affectionate man, he prided himself on being attentive and passionate in bed. He cupped the soft orbs beneath the hard shaft and massaged them, squeezing them in his rough hand. His free hand went to Goku's backside and he slid his middle finger into his lover's body, seeking out the bundle of nerves that brought him so much pleasure. Goku jerked again and Vegeta swallowed as a splurt of cum issued from the tip. He wiggled his finger mercilessly against the prostate, desperate to drink down his mate's essence again.

Goku cried out in pleasure as he lost himself in Vegeta's ministrations. The hot mouth around his cock, the surprisingly gentle hands cupping his balls and the strong finger piercing him deeply. He felt his cock twitch and he dared to look down where they were connected, watching Vegeta's lips as they were sealed around his flesh, the way he bobbed up and down over him. The sight alone did him in and he found himself arching off of the bed further as he came, crying out his passion, "Yes! Yes VEGETA!" He sobbed the sensations washed over him and he curled in around Vegeta.

Vegeta eagerly swallowed down the delicious liquid offered up by his mate's body and continued to suck at him until Goku finally fell back against the bed and sighed deeply. He smiled as he let the strong length slip from his lips and he crawled back up to lay on his side beside Goku. He traced the lines of his lover's chest with his fingertips before he playfully tweaked Goku's nipple. He threw his head back and laughed as the taller man jumped at his touch. "How was that?" Vegeta purred.

He looked at Vegeta curiously as he laid there, his eyes still wide from the teasing touches. He smiled and laughed, "It was great." He looked at him, turning on his side more before he reached out and laid a hand on his warm skin, "I was going to ask what's gotten into you. You are, well, you know. More affectionate than usual. Did I get into your head that bad?" He said jokingly before he leaned over and kissed him, slipping his tongue inside the hot mouth and moaned at the taste of both of them on his lips.

Vegeta let Goku kiss him for a long while before he pulled back and stared into his warm, dark eyes. He shrugged and looked away for a moment. "Maybe," he answered. He chewed the corner of his mouth for a moment before he went on, "Part of the bonding process, I suppose. I could always go back to being an asshole to you if you would prefer it." He didn't know where this teasing nature was coming from, but it amused him greatly. He'd never felt so light-hearted before.

Goku chuckled and shook his head, "I'd like you whatever you are, but I like the affection. That's just because I'm a big softie." He said before he relaxed against Vegeta's arm and watched his own fingers trailing down and over the firm skin of his lover, "How long does this process go on, or do you even know? Ballpark?" He asked, "Not that I have any where to go, you know just curious." He looked up, feeling a spark or something when he met the intense dark eyes watching him.

"A couple of weeks, give or take," Vegeta answered, an excitement leaping in his chest at the thought. They really had nowhere to go, nothing important to do. They could lock themselves away in their home the entire time and just worship each other until their bond was solidified and unshakable. "You understand now, don't you?" Vegeta asked in a quiet tone, his stomach clenching for a moment at the vulnerable sound of his own voice. "She means nothing to me anymore. I will raise my child, but she has no power over me. I will not leave you. Not for anything or anyone. Surely you know that now, don't you?"

He lifted his head, nipping affectionately at his chin and nodded, "I'm sorry I blew up on you earlier. I think some part of me knew you wouldn't leave me, but so much goes unsaid between us. I feel you now, I know that you won't leave me for anyone else. Even if I do get on your nerves from time to time." He said before sticking his tongue out at the other man, "Gosh, a couple of weeks." He echoed, grinning to himself.

Vegeta chuckled at the dreamy look in Goku's eyes. "Yes, yes. Two weeks of nothing but two of your favorite things - food and fucking." He leaned forward to nibble at Goku's jaw before he pressed hot kisses to the side of his neck. He couldn't control himself. It was so unlike him, but he just could not stop the affection that coursed through his system. He nuzzled against Goku's ear, a deep purr rumbling in his chest again as he inhaled the scent of his mate.

Goku had all sorts of wonderful ideas coursing through his mind, combining food and fucking into one event would be something they would have to try. His cock hardened against Vegeta's hip as he thought about the other things he wanted to do, but with Vegeta in this rare mood he could wait. He moved and laid flat on his back, wrapping an arm around his mate and slid his leg in between the others and sighed happily. He felt that his heart could burst from the affection, this moment was everything he could have asked for. He turned his head, his nose disappearing into Vegeta's dark locks and a purr of his own worked it's way out.

Vegeta laid beside him for only a moment before his cock hardened again, his need to join with his new mate stronger than the affection he felt. He suddenly grabbed Goku's face and kissed him passionately as a moan wrenched from his throat. He thrusted his hips forward as his tongue slipped into the warm, sweet cavern of Goku's mouth, their tongues dancing together. "Take me, Kakarot," he breathed and pulled back, moving to lay on his stomach, his knees bent under him.

Goku's eyes widened only a moment before he nodded and got up to move between Vegeta's legs. He admired his mate's skin, his back marred with scars from a lifetime of hardship, training and misfortune. They were beautiful. He grasped his cock in his hand, moaning softly as he teased the curve of Vegeta's ass before he pressed forward, his eyes rolling back at the tightness that engulfed him, "Gods, you are still so tight." He gasped out, but pressed forward until he was completely buried in his mate. He draped himself over Vegeta's back, kissing and licking at a star shaped scar he could reach as he began to leisurely move his hips back and forth, dipping in and out of the warm body.

Vegeta's toes curled as the hard cock pierced his body. "Gods, yes, Kakarot! Yessss," he groaned, clenching the muscles of his ass. Oh, that felt amazing. The heat from his mate's cock brushed teasingly over his prostate, making his cock twitch with every pass. He grabbed a pillow and buried his face into it, his fingers bunching in it. He pressed back against Goku, determined to take his cock as deeply into his body as possible. "Deeper," he begged softly and hid his face further into the pillow in an attempt to hide the hot blush on his face. "More, Kakarot, please," came his muffled voice as he spread his legs a bit wider.

Goku chuckled at Vegeta's actions, lifting his lips from the scar he leaned over and pressed a kiss to his hot cheek, "Why are you trying to hide?" He asked as he reluctantly pulled away from his back and lifted a leg up to rest flat on the mattress before he grabbed Vegeta's hips and pulled him back over his cock. He thrust his hips forward, delving deeper with each pass. His cock was already swollen again and Vegeta's body was like a silken heat that drove him insane. He reached around and grasped Vegeta's weeping length, squeezing it from base to tip to coax out a fat drop of precum that he caught on his thumb. He brought the digit to his face and sucked it clean, "You taste so good." He moaned before he decided to quit playing games and really set a harsh pace.

Vegeta screamed in pleasure into the pillow. He didn't know why he was trying to hide, other than the fact that a blush on his face was just so uncharacteristic for him that he didn't know how to react to it. He wanted this so bad, wanted his mate in a way he'd never felt before. Goku's warm hand on his cock was pure heaven as their bodies slapped together, the thick length spearing him deliciously. He lifted his face just enough so that the pillow wouldn't obscure his words. "I'm gonna come," he breathed, swallowing and gasping desperately for air. "I'm… I'm coming… KAKAROT!" he screamed as his cock expelled hot rivers of white cum all over the bedsheets.

There was something about the way that Vegeta screamed his name that just touched Goku deeply. The need there, the passion. Goku roared as he came as well, his cock jerking deep inside of Vegeta's body as he came, thrusting furiously until he was spent. An idea already forming in his mind from the prince's previous comments. He smirked and lowered his leg until he was on his knees behind his mate, his hands resting on his cheeks, "You know earlier when you said something about these next few weeks being about food and fucking?" He asked as he used his thumbs to expose Vegeta's puckered flesh, glistening with Goku's own essence, a small drop of his cum escaping, "I don't think I can wait." He said before he lowered his head, swiping his tongue over the sensitive area, nibbling after the cum he could taste, moaning at how much the action got him off.

Vegeta's eyes went wide at the feel of Goku's mouth on him like that. He shook under his mate's ministrations and felt the blush on his face burn even hotter. "Wh-What are you… nnnngh… doing, Kakarot?!" he cried out. He felt incredibly vulnerable and self conscious in that moment, both emotions were foreign to him. He was usually so sure of himself, so confident. But this was completely different to him. The feel of Goku's hot, soft tongue against his backside sent shivers up his spine and his cock hardened again. "What are you doing to me?" he moaned.

A shiver worked its way down Goku's spine at the vulnerability he could hear in Vegeta's voice, the uncertainty. It made his own cock twitch again but he didn't pay it any mind as he swirled his tongue around Vegeta's opening before he dipped in, moaning at the taste of his own cum and Vegeta's body. He pulled back with an obscene pop and licked the cum from his lips, watching as Vegeta's puckered flesh twitched, "Feasting." He said casually before he leaned in and repeated the action, slurping down the hot cum he could find, thrusting his pointed tongue into the hot cavern, humming happily against Vegeta's skin.

Vegeta was going nuts, panting and writhing, trying to hold onto his sanity. Good gods, what the hell did Kakarot think he was doing? He'd never felt something like this before. And the way the other man answered him, as if the explanation was just so fucking obvious. He didn't know what to do, he didn't want to pull away, it felt too good. His cock throbbed again, demanding attention once more, and he wrapped his hand around it to stroke himself as Goku continued to delve his tongue into his body.

Goku paused in his venture to let go of Vegeta's cheeks, wrapping his arms around the others waist and curled one hand around Vegeta's, helping him stroke his cock. He smiled to himself and continued for a moment before he pulled back and laid down on the bed on his back. He scooted himself under Vegeta's hips and grasped the hard cock, guiding it into his mouth. His hands went back around, fingers piercing Vegeta's flesh as he stroked his heated core.

Vegeta's hips snapped forward as Goku's hot mouth closed around him and he enthusiastically took Goku's length into his own mouth. He moaned appreciatively at the taste of his lover's body and rocked his hips, his cock slipping down Goku's throat. He was so close already, those long fingers hitting just the right spot, and the next thing Vegeta knew, his vision went white as he spent himself yet again. He sucked harder at Goku, trying once again to bring him to completion, and slipped two fingers into his body, returning the same attention.

It was perfection. Goku moaned as he swallowed eagerly around the cock in his mouth, drinking down the delicious essence that splashed into his mouth and down his throat. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment, giving into the sensations as Vegeta's nimble fingers penetrated him and went deep, knowing the exact spot to stroke and press. He swallowed the last mouthful of cum from his lover before he pulled back for breath as he cried out, thrusting up into Vegeta's mouth as he came.

Vegeta drank him down, his eyes rolling at the salty sweet taste once again. He lay over his lover panting and trembling, feeling spent for the moment. His eyes slowly closed as he rested his cheek on Goku's thigh, a purr rumbling in his throat. He'd never felt so content in his life. He forced himself to roll over and landed flat on his back to stare up at the ceiling for a moment. His hand absentmindedly went to Goku's and he threaded their fingers together as a slight smile pulled at his lips.

The younger Saiyan sighed happily. His eyes growing heavy as he forced himself to crawl up to his mate, their fingers entwined together. He fished around for the blankets and one handedly pulled him up around their shoulders. He settled himself in the little "nest" he had made and pulled Vegeta's back against his chest before he buried his face into the other man's hair, "Just try and say no." He said teasingly with a yawn that turned into a loud purr at the back of his throat.

"No," Vegeta mumbled softly, but didn't try to move away. The warmth was too inviting, too comforting, and he mimicked Goku's yawn. Sleep was claiming him quickly as he let himself be held for the first time. He curled up a bit and sighed contentedly. Whether it was because they had just mated or not, he mused to himself that he could get used to this. He twisted their fingers tighter together and pulled Goku even closer before he finally drifted off to the most blissful sleep he'd ever had.


	15. Mating Gifts

Goku didn't get up terribly early very often, but that day he decided it was time to put his plan into action. Two wonderful, amazing days after taking Vegeta's mark had left him in an extremely good mood. He almost didn't mind the raging storm outside. He crawled out of bed and went into the kitchen, digging through one of the drawers before he found what he was looking for and tucked it into his pocket before he started mixing up some eggs and bacon. He would have done breakfast in bed, but for a Saiyan that was near impossible. The entire bed would have to be laden with food and it kind of lost the romantic value if you thought about it.

He thought about what this would mean for the both of them and while he was nervous, he felt confident that Vegeta would be able to keep him in check. He made several batches of eggs, putting them into the oven on warm to keep them hot before he wandered back to the bedroom and crawled on top of the other Saiyan, letting himself dead weight on the other before he purred loudly in his ear, "Breakfast is ready."

"No cuddling," Vegeta growled without raising his face from the pillow. He thrusted his hips back, trying to buck his mate off of his back, but it was no use. With a groan Vegeta rolled over, somehow still managing to end up pinned beneath Goku. "Morning," he smiled sleepily. He reached up and threaded his fingers through Goku's hair, scratching at his scalp for a second before he kissed the younger man's forehead. "Okay, let me up. I'm starving."

Goku chuckled and rolled over, letting the other man up. He was half tempted to just lay on him like that, but he was hungry too and he really really wanted to show Vegeta what he had planned, "Dress warm. We're going out today."

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, but didn't question him further. There was an excited, childlike gleam in Goku's eyes and Vegeta didn't know whether to be excited or frightened. He pulled on the dark red sweater and his jeans before he followed Goku into the kitchen. "What is it, Kakarot? You're up to something."

The younger Saiyan grinned as he pulled out the food and set out plates, fixing himself a large portion before he filled Vegeta's plate with an equal bounty, "Yup!" He said happily as he sat down at the table and fished into his pocket, eyeing the other across from him as he reached out and set the device in front of his mate, "It's a wedding gift. Mating gift. Whatever. You know." He said, feeling a blush grow across his cheeks, "We can go around today and pick them all up." He said as he looked at the dragon radar a moment before he judged Vegeta's face.

Vegeta eyed the device on the table for a moment. "Oh god, who died this time?" he joked. He ate a few quick bites of his breakfast, giving an appreciative nod and a moan towards Goku before he picked up the radar and clicked it on. "First of all, how did you manage to swipe this? And second, just what exactly are we going to wish for?" He didn't know what to think, Goku could've been thinking of wishing for anything. "I doubt the dragon is going to grant you a lifetime supply of cheese fries."

Goku pouted, "You never know, he might!" He chewed thoughtfully on a piece of bacon, his expression sobering up, "Never mind where I got that. I was thinking we could ask the dragon to, you know. Bring our tails back, but you have to promise me. Promise me you will teach me how to control it. That you won't let me do anything foolish, or hurt innocent people."

Vegeta's fork clattered to the table. He blinked at Goku with wide eyes, his heart hammering against his ribs. Could he really have heard him right? "Kakarot," he breathed, barely daring to believe it. He couldn't remember the last time he'd ever felt so excited. Words failed him, he didn't know what to say. He suddenly launched himself at the taller man and crushed their lips together, kissing him furiously. He all but climbed into Goku's lap as he kissed him. "My gods, you're brilliant," he breathed and smothered Goku's mouth with his own again.

Somehow, Goku managed to maintain his balance in his chair as he suddenly found himself with a lapful of his mate. He couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face, the excitement growing in his chest, "Hehe, oh wow! I wasn't expecting this kind of reaction. You really like that idea, don't you?" He said as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man and kissed him back just as passionately. His heart was pounding at the sense of adventure, the unknown. He had forgotten what it was like to have a tail and wondered what it would feel like again.

Vegeta finally pulled back, his lips feeling bruised and swollen, and he leaned his forehead against Goku's, a smile splitting his face. "Thank you," he whispered. He didn't know how else to express his excitement, his gratitude. He moved out of Goku's lap and sat back down at his spot to eagerly wolf down his breakfast. He didn't know what had made Goku suddenly change his mind about this; the other man had always seemed so wary of his tail, of embracing who he was. "You'll be fine with your tail, Kakarot. Don't worry. I'll look after you."

Goku smiled and nodded, "I know you will. I trust you." He said, not missing the warm look in Vegeta's eyes, "I don't want to be afraid of who I am any more. Especially if you know, your daughter is going to be here a lot. Suppose its best if I know or at least look like I know a bit more about myself." He chuckled.

Vegeta nodded, his heart swelling with affection as Goku mentioned his daughter. It meant a lot to him that his mate would take his children into consideration. He took their empty plates to the sink before he turned to Goku. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go."

It took most of the day to collect all the dragonballs, even with Goku's instant transmission. Vegeta couldn't remember ever seeing that much of the world, he'd really limited himself to just staying near Japan for the most part. It was painfully tempting to linger too long in Brazil where they found the six-star ball. The heat of that warm terrain made them both long for summertime again, but they moved on until all seven of the balls were found. They returned to their home and stood in the front yard, bundled up against the cold as the balls pulsed with glowing light on the ground before them.

Vegeta frowned at the balls and shoved his hands in his pockets. He'd been excited all day, traveling with his new mate, just enjoying each others company. But now he was bothered. This was Goku's gift to him. And what a huge, amazing, wonderful gift it was. It wasn't traditional for Saiyans to do such a thing, but Vegeta had to remind himself that Goku hadn't been raised the same. On earth, gifts of this sort were common. And he didn't have anything to offer his mate in return.

He suddenly turned and looked up at the taller man. "I don't have anything for you," he blurted and looked quickly back down at the balls, a rare blush touching the bridge of his nose and cheekbones. He frowned deeply again.

Goku tilted his head and blinked at the other Saiyan, "That's a silly thing to say." He smiled and went to him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer, "You've given me a wonderful gift. A couple really!" He said as he reached up and gestured to his neck, covered but it was implied, "And I get to help you raise your daughter." He smiled, "I love babies." He looked distant for a moment, "Think Bulma would notice if we just stole her away?"

"Probably not," Vegeta answered. His heart skipped at the sudden idea of bringing his children to live with them. But that could be discussed later. Right now, there were other matters to attend to. He let Goku pull him to his side, a small contented sigh escaping Vegeta as he looked down at the balls again. "Well, go on. Make your wish."

Goku looked down at the dragonballs, a sudden thought coming to him, "We get two wishes. Do we wish for the tails in one wish or do you think we each have to wish back our own tail?" He shivered and didn't want to take too much time to figure it out. His nose was cold and he was sure it was quite red. He would start to look like the clown that Vegeta always said he was, "Could wish for cooking skills on your part." He chuckled.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Goku and shrugged his arm off of his shoulders. "No wish is powerful enough to fix that," he muttered. "Don't waste a wish on something like that. If the dragon can bring back an entire planet with one wish, surely he can bring back our tails with one. We can come up with something better for a second wish."

Goku couldn't stop smiling as he thought about it, "I could wish that he made you more prone to cuddling after sex." He teased as he thought, bringing a hand to his chin and looking up at the sky, "Gosh, I really didn't put much more thought into this. I just wanted to see some tail!" He laughed and squeaked as Vegeta turned around, taking swing at him and he danced away in the cold.

Vegeta clapped a hand to his eyes and shook his head as Goku laughed at his own joke. "I really don't know what to do with you, Kakarot," he muttered. "We always end up with this predicament." He smirked to himself as he remembered his smart-assed comment to Dende about wishing for a new pair of boots when they were dealing with Buu.

Goku shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know what to wish for. Think we can ask him if he can save the second wish for another time? You know, when we can actually think of something?" He smiled at Vegeta's nod and he looked back at the dragonballs. A thrill of excitement shot through him and he held his hands up towards the glowing orbs, "Eternal Dragon, by your name, I summon you forth: Shenron!" He called out loud and clear, his voice seeming to echo around the frosty world where the quiet seemed to settle around them. He stepped back towards Vegeta as he watched as the dragonballs pulsed with a life of their own and the sky darkened as a great light erupted from them, shooting up into the sky, twisting and turning until the great dragon hovered before them, "Oh wow! I keep forgetting how big this guy is!"

Vegeta stood in awe once again of the dragon. His hand reached over to grasp Goku's and he entwined their fingers together. His heart raced as he thought about what it would feel like to have his tail back. He felt the muscles at the base of his back twitch in anticipation. Oh, he had plans for this once they got inside and thawed out. He nearly winced as the dragon's booming voice asked what their wish was. "Go ahead, Kakarot," he whispered softly to his mate, giving his hand a squeeze.

Goku squeezed Vegeta's hand back, stepping closer to him as he looked up at the dragon, "Please! Bring back both Vegeta's tail and mine!" He watched as the dragon boomed out to them that their wish would be granted and his eyes glowed red for a moment. Goku's eyes widened as he felt a peculiar itch at the base of his spine and a moan worked its way out of his throat as he suddenly felt the appendage sprout and worm its way out of his pants. He nearly fell over as he was unused to the tail, "Oh wow! That's longer than I thought it would be!" He laughed as it waved around with a mind of its own, "Hehehehe." He paused as he saw Vegeta's reddish brown tail flicking around, "Oooh, Pretty." He reached out to touch it but the booming voice of the dragon asking for their second wish stopped him and he looked back up at the dragon, "Actually, we were wondering if we could save the second wish for a later time, if thats alright with you?"

"SO BE IT," boomed the dragon and he vanished. The balls glowed brightly for only a moment more before they rose into the air and with a crack like fireworks, they shot off in different directions around the globe.

Vegeta squeezed Goku's hand tightly as he felt his tail work its way out of the back of his jeans. His knees shook and he thought to himself he might have fallen if it wasn't for his grip on Goku. A smile split his face as he looked at the silky black fur of Goku's tail. Without a word, Vegeta dragged Goku back into the house and shut the door firmly behind them. The warmth of the house washed over them as Vegeta spun his mate around and slammed him against the door to kiss him passionately as his hand wrapped around his lover's tail and gently stroked it.

Goku was still in awe as Vegeta dragged him inside and he immediately found himself assaulted by his lover, his mate. He couldn't stop the moan that worked its way out of his throat at the feeling of Vegeta's hand stroking his tail. It sent sparks through his body that seemed to go directly to his cock, making him harden. It was like when Vegeta would rub his tail scar but so much more intense, "Oh." He shuddered, "That's new." He moaned and lifted his hand to his face, turning away from Vegeta for a moment to bite off his glove before he reached back around and carefully grasped Vegeta's tail. The soft fur was warm under his touch and he stroked it in the same way Vegeta was touching him.

A deep, rumbling purr issued from Vegeta's throat as his tail was stroked. It sent shivers all over his body that had nothing to do with the cold. Not breaking the kiss, he walked backwards, leading Goku over towards the fireplace. He slid his tongue along Goku's, drinking in the sweet taste of his mouth as they moved to lay on the floor, and he pulled the taller Saiyan over him. He sighed though his nose as the heat of the fireplace bathed over them. He felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes and he closed them to stop the tears from falling. He felt whole again. And now with a mate, a Saiyan mate, he felt complete. He let go of Goku's tail and wriggled his own from his lover's grasp only to curl their tails together. The action made him tremble as his erection strained against the front of his jeans. The pleasure was unimaginable as their tails twisted and writhed together. He nipped sharply at Goku's bottom lip as he bucked his hips up, rubbing himself against his mate's hard cock. "Ka - Kakarot!" he gasped as he spent himself, unable to stop the orgasm that shook his entire being, the hot cum soaking the front of his jeans.

Goku shivered against Vegeta, the pleasure was incredible. The way their tails felt twined together. He leaned back as he shed his coats and scarf. He wanted to see Vegeta in his entirety, he didn't want to be hindered by clothes. He tugged off his shirt and jeans, unashamed as his hard cock was exposed to the warm air of their house. He turned his attention to Vegeta, watching him as he laid on the floor gathering his composure. He carefully undressed his prince, lovingly caressing at every inch of exposed flesh as he discarded his clothes. He moaned as he uncovered Vegeta's cock, leaning down to lick his flesh clean. He was reminded that they were still newly mated and they still had weeks together like this, it was amazing and he just wanted to take everything slow and savor it all.

Vegeta gasped as Goku's hot tongue and cold lips brushed over his sensitive flesh. He tugged at his own hair as his cock firmed again, another moan wrenching from his throat. He sat up and pulled Goku up for one more bruising kiss before he bent his lover over, their tails still sliding together. "You are amazing, Kakarot," he breathed as he worked his fingers into his mate's body, slowly working him open. He groaned as his cock throbbed again. He pulled his hand away and bent forward to lap at the puckered flesh, slicking him with his tongue.

Goku shivered, moaning out and arched his back, spreading his legs wider for his mate. His tail drifted around, touching Vegeta where he could, affectionately touching the prince wherever he could. He pulled back from the older Saiyan's cock, wrapping his fingers around the hard cock, "We should have done this ages ago." He moaned as his tail curled around Vegeta's bicep, twitching occasionally.

Vegeta moaned at his lover's touch and moved to position himself over the younger Saiyan. "It's about time you embraced who you are," he purred and slowly slid himself into Goku's tight heat. He growled low in his throat as he fully seated himself inside his mate. His tail flipped and curled around in the air in pleasure for a moment before he consciously moved it to wrap around Goku's cock, stroking the hard member.

Goku threw his head back, bucking up against Vegeta, "Gods, yes! It's perfect." He cried as he lifted his legs, hooking them over his shoulders. His own tail reached out and curled around the base of Vegeta's, his eyes rolling up at the exquisite pleasure that assaulted his senses. Gone was the cold of the day, the weather outside, "So good!" He cried, "More, please more." He pleased, opening his eyes to lock his eyes with his mate's and he leaned up, sealing his lips around the mark on Vegeta's neck.

Vegeta's eyes rolled in his head at the extreme pleasure, the affection, as Goku's mouth closed over his partially-healed mark. He shivered as he felt their bond growing. He drove himself in deeper, but kept the same steady pace as he made love to his mate. His heart skipped a beat as he thought of it like that. He'd never thought of sex as making love. He groaned low in his throat again and he latched onto Goku's mark, sucking it affectionately as he pistoned himself in and out of his body.

Goku could feel himself starting to swell, the pleasure as Vegeta played his body like an instrument. He cried out as he came, thick white strands splurting from his cock and landing on his chest, painting himself with his essence. He squeezed hard down on Vegeta's cock, wanting to milk every drop from his mate's body into his own, "Yesss." He cried softly as his cock twitched between them both.

Goku's pleasure was Vegeta's as well and he came a moment later, his cock pouring into his mate as he continued to squeeze and stroke Goku's cock with his tail. He gave a grunt and a sharp gasp as he climaxed before he relaxed over his mate. He shuddered and licked affectionately at Goku's mark for a moment. He moved Goku's legs down to rest over the backs of his own legs as he propped himself on his elbows and looked into the other man's eyes. "Thank you," he said softly as he trailed his fingers through the dark spikes of Goku's hair. "You've no idea how much this means to me."

Goku smiled at his mate, purring softly as Vegeta's fingers trailed through his hair. It had been a long day, but it was worth it, "I'm glad you are happy. I would do it again to see you like this." He leaned his head back, his tail reaching up and brushed against his cheek. His mark, "I think I could lay here all night with you." He said happily.

Vegeta relaxed over Goku, laying his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It soothed him in a way he'd never experienced before. "Same here," he muttered against the warm skin under his cheek. He let Goku hold him for a minute, a soft purr issuing from his throat as their tails curled around each other. This… this was nice. Was this the cuddling his mate was always so insistent on? This wasn't so bad.

Goku couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped his throat as their tails curled around each other. It was an exquisite pleasure, something he had never felt before. He nuzzled at Vegeta's chin and sighed contently. He smiled, "Wonder what it would feel like, you know, stroke each other like this, with our tails. Or maybe be inside each other at the same time, our lengths crossed." He reached down between them and gently grasped their cocks together, "Like this."

Vegeta hissed as Goku's slightly calloused hand wrapped around his almost too-sensitive flesh. He loved the ideas his mate had, how he was so enthusiastic about this. He'd worried that Goku would be timid or nervous, worried about how the tail might change him. But he saw none of that. Only Goku's willingness to explore.

He slipped his tail down between the cheeks of his mate's ass and teased the tip of it against the entrance to his body. He gently grasped Goku's tail and guided it to his own entrance. "Yes," he rumbled as he nipped and sucked at Goku's chest. "Just like this." He pressed his tail into his mate and hissed as the tight heat engulfed his tail, sending jolts of pleasure throughout his system.

Goku cried out in pleasure, trying to relax himself to the wiggling appendage. Now that was different. He closed his eyes, trying to drink in all of the sensations at once. He carefully moved his tail between Vegeta's cheeks, pressing against the puckered flesh there. When he eased in, his eyes went wide with pleasure and he opened his mouth to cry out, but no sound escaped his lips. He pressed in further, marveling at the heat he felt, the silken force that gripped him. He leaned his head against Vegeta's shoulder, gasping out. He had to force himself to move his hand around their cocks, bucking up into his hands.

Vegeta was in pure bliss, his tail engulfed in the tight heat of his mate. His cock pressed up against Goku's throbbing flesh. They seemed to throb in time with their heart beats. Each stroke of the younger Saiyan's hand bringing him closer and closer to that edge. He hissed out as Goku's tail pressed relentlessly against his prostate, teasing the sensitive flesh to the point where Vegeta was sure he would lose his mind. He returned the action in kind and it wasn't long before they were both crying out their release. Their hot essence splashing out over both of them, muscles clenching down on tails. The Saiyan prince fell against his mate, he had never felt so spent, so alive from such an act. He turned his head and nipped at the scar on Goku's neck, "Don't you dare think we are finished, Kakarot. I'm just getting started."


	16. Unrest

Vegeta leaned back on the couch as he stared at the television with Goku at his side. They were taking a much needed break from their fervent lovemaking while their bond was still sealing. He didn't much care for television or the shows on it, but tonight, it was one of those crime-investigation shows that he'd never really paid much attention to before, but for some reason this one had caught his interest and he found himself engrossed in the story that evening. Or he would have been, had it not been for Goku's snoring.

He sighed and turned up the volume on the TV again as he gave Goku a dirty look. The taller Saiyan was blissfully unaware of his irritation and shifted on the couch, his head falling slightly towards Vegeta. "Kakarot!" he barked and jabbed Goku's ribs with his elbow, but Goku merely gave another snore and continued to sleep.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at his mate and muted the TV. The story was lost to him now anyway. He turned to look at the other man, his eyes roaming over the lightly tanned skin, the hard muscles. It was cold outside, but they both had been lounging around in nothing but jeans, the fireplace keeping the house more than toasty warm.

Gods, Vegeta loved the way his mate looked in those jeans. They clung to him in all the right places, namely his ass. A playful smirk pulled at Vegeta's lips and he reached over to run his fingers up the inseam of Goku's jeans, letting his fingertips trail over the bulge in his pants. He shivered at the heat he found there and a mischievous thought formed in his mind. If nothing else would wake his mate up, perhaps this would.

He carefully unbuttoned Goku's jeans and slid the zipper down before he sat back against the couch comfortably. The tip of his tail worked into the waistband of the boxers Goku wore beneath his jeans and he let it snake its way down to tease at the soft flesh between Goku's legs. He smirked as Goku gave a soft moan and he curled his tail around the base of his cock, letting the tip of his tail flick teasingly against his balls. "Time to wake up," he said softly as he reached over and gently took his mate's tail in his hands and caressed it.

Goku had been having the most wonderful dream, falling asleep somewhere warm. Laying there with Vegeta as they talked about nothing in particular. He wasn't sure, but there may have been popsicles involved. He felt his cock twitch as he remembered, though now he was swimming towards consciousness. His eyes suddenly snapped open, a moan escaping his lips at the feeling of something warm wrapped around his cock and a strong hand stroking his tail. He stretched a little, his back arching up into the touch as his spine popped in several places. He looked up at Vegeta from where he had slumped over onto his shoulder when he fell asleep, "Mmm, now that's a good way to wake up," He purred, his tail starting to wiggle in Vegeta's hands, "What time is it?" He asked sleepily as he leisurely thrust up into the grip of his mate's tail.

"Too early for you to be sleeping," he answered, smiling as Goku's cock firmed in his grip. He expertly pulled the hard member from the confines of his jeans and his own length throbbed at the sight of it. A shiver worked its way down his spine at the feel of it against his tail. He ran his free hand over the bulge in his pants and moaned at his own touch. His other hand gently but firmly stroked Goku's tail, letting the soft fur slip through his fingers as he admired the glossy black color. He loved the scent of it, the way Goku's smell seemed to surround him. He curled his tail a little tighter around Goku's cock as he freed his own, the member standing up proudly from his lap. He brought Goku's tail closer to his cock and gave a tiny moan as the soft fur touched him. "Please," he asked quietly.

Goku made himself more comfortable, curling up against Vegeta's side, turning his face into his mate's neck, kissing softly at the skin there. He turned his head to watch with interest as he moved his tail to curl around the hard length. He shuddered against the prince as he did so. The cock was so hot, it seemed to seep into him and warm him from the inside out. He couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips as he felt Vegeta's tail curling tighter, squeezing him just right in silken bliss. He did his best to mimick the moves, it took a few tries for him to get it right, "Mmm, I should go to sleep early more often if this is what happens." He breathed.

"Like hell you should," Vegeta responded before he arched his back and moaned again. "I couldn't even hear the damn television over your snoring." He gasped out as Goku curled his tail tighter around his cock. He retaliated by coiling his tail around his mate's length twice more and stroking it a little faster. He shivered again as he felt it twitch. He leaned back against Goku a little bit and began to pant from his mate's touch. "Oh gods," he breathed, turning his face to nip at Goku's ear. "You're so good at that."

He chuckled, "At something I just learned? I am a rather quick study in the bed with you, I guess." He couldn't bite back another moan that worked its way out of his throat as he gently bucked up into the tight grasp, a hot blush spread across his cheeks at the sight of precum beading at the tip. He looked back to his mate's body, lightly biting down at the skin beneath his lips as he saw the same thing. He concentrated with some effort, watching as his tail curled around the cock, while the tip went to the head and smeared the drop around teasingly. His breathing quickened, shudders and sighs like his second language under his mates touch.

Vegeta's back tensed and arched at the feel of Goku's warm tail brushing against the sensitive head of his cock. It throbbed and spilled a little more precum, making him groan wantonly. He squeezed at Goku's cock, giving it the same treatment, teasing the slit at the tip. He thrust his hips up, the pleasure amazing and the moment incredibly intimate to him. He leaned his head back against the couch and his hand scrambled for Goku's, finally finding it on the couch cushion next to him, and he twined their fingers together. "Kakarot," he panted. "I'm so close."

Goku nodded, smiling against the crook of Vegeta's neck. He breathed in his mate's scent, relaxing and intoxicating at the same time, "I can't get enough of you." He said, barely a whisper as he moved his tail faster, firmer. From base to tip, just the way he knew Vegeta's liked it. He moaned as he felt Vegeta's tail moving over his own cock, the tip of his tail pressing against the tip of his length. It was pure bliss. For a moment, they stayed like that, wrapped up in each other. The only sound that echoed around them was their panting with the soft undertone of the crackling fire in the background. His heart thudded in his chest and he felt connected to his mate in a way that was indescribable. He couldn't hold back, it was just so perfect. He stroked Vegeta faster and faster as he finally reached his own orgasm, giving a strangled cry as he came in his mate's embrace.

Vegeta cried out at the same time as he came, his cock pulsing and throbbing in Goku's perfect grip. His toes curled and his eyes rolled back in his head as he gripped his lover's hand tighter. It felt as though his throat had constricted, he came so hard, and the next moment he was left weak and breathless as he slumped against his mate. The hot cum coating his tail made him shiver again and he nearly whimpered at how sensitive his body felt in that moment. "Incredible," he whispered and pressed a kiss to Goku's forehead.

Goku gave him a few more strokes before he relaxed his tail around his mate, but he didn't let go. Not yet. It was too intimate a moment to let go. He sighed contentedly, shifting on the couch to bring their hand's where he could see them better. He loved the subtle change in their skin tones. He leaned forward and kissed at his mates knuckles before he settled back on the couch. He was content to just not move until it was well into spring, "You come up with the best ideas."

"You act like you're surprised," Vegeta chuckled. He didn't know what came over him, but he was thoroughly enjoying the moment, the closeness with his mate. He shifted on the couch and moved them both to lay down so that he could rest his head on Goku's shoulder. Their tails still curled around each other's cocks, just holding each other for a moment. A deep, rumbling purr issued from Vegeta's throat as his eyes fell closed. Perhaps this cuddling thing that Goku always insisted on wasn't so bad after all.

Goku felt an answering purr rise up from himself and he laid his head back on the armrest, raising an arm and slipping it around Vegeta's shoulders. He held his mate close over his heart, "You know I'm just stealing your warmth now." He teased as he blinked his eyes. Sleep was already pulling at him again. His mind wandered, things he had been thinking about off and on over the past couple of days…or had it been weeks? They were rising up and he mumbled softly, "So, what happens now? With your kids and all that, you know? We don't exactly have a room for a little baby when she comes to visit. Or Trunks." He yawned, his eyes staring at the television halfheartedly, "I know all about the changing diapers and the late night feedings, but are we ready for that? That kiddo is going to be here before you know it."

Vegeta's eyes kept closed as he thought about the questions. Why did Kakarot have to bring up something so serious after a moment like that? He didn't feel inclined to give a biting remark back and instead replied with an honest answer, "I don't know."


	17. Down Will Come Baby

Vegeta groaned as his phone rang and vibrated across the top of his nightstand. It was still pitch black in the room and he could hear Goku snoring next to him. He reached for the phone and blinked at the harsh light that shone in his eyes. Squinting at the screen, he was just barely able to register Mrs. Brief's name. "Oh dear god," he grumbled as he slid his thumb across the glass and weakly lifted the phone to his ear. "Yeah?" he asked, his voice still thick and heavy with sleep.

"Vegeta! Oh it's happening dear! My baby girl is having contractions! I hope you are ready to be a daddy again! Ah! Not that you ever stopped being one of course! We're getting ready to head to the hospital now! Oh you will be there, won't you? Bulma said you would want to be there this time. I know you were so upset when you were off running around in space when Trunks was born!"

It took Vegeta a moment to absorb her words. She was speaking faster than usual. He gave a start when it finally hit him and he sat up quickly in bed. His mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out for a minute. "Y-Yeah. Sure. Be right there," he said and hung up the phone, staring at it in his hand for a moment. He wasn't sure what to think or feel in that moment. He was excited, yet somehow terrified at the same time.

He looked at his sleeping mate, the way Goku sprawled across three-quarters of the bed. "Kakarot!" he barked and smacked Goku's ribs with the back of his hand. "Get up. We're going to the hospital," he said as he got out of bed to dress.

Goku had been sleeping quite peacefully, but hearing the one word that sent shivers down his spine had his eyes snapping open and he looked over at Vegeta as his mate turned on the light and started tugging on clothes, "The h-hospital? But why!? I'm not sick!" He insisted, raising a hand to his forehead, trying to test his temperature. Deciding it was normal he pouted and pulled the covers up over his head, peering out from his protective cocoon, "Why are we going to the hospital?"

Vegeta looked at Goku as if he'd grown a second head. "Bulma's giving birth to my child! Now get your ass up and get dressed. I have to make sure that the child is okay. I don't trust her. She cut off Trunks' tail and I'm going to make damn sure that doesn't happen to my daughter as well." He fastened his belt as he grumbled to himself, "Let them try it. I'll start cutting off pieces of them." And as if to emphasize his point, he wrapped his tail tightly around his waist.

Goku's eyes lit up at the mention of the baby but then he shrank back the next moment, "But, Vegeta! I can't go to the hospital. I don't wanna. Someone will try and give me a shot." He sank down into the bed, "They always try." He muttered, but his eyes were looking around the room, locating his clothes. He supposed it wouldn't be acceptable to show up naked. That and it was too much vulnerability.

Vegeta fixed Goku with a dangerous stare. "You're going to make me fly there on my own?" he asked in a tone that matched his expression. "You could take us there in an instant and you're going to let your fear of hospitals keep you here?" He paused and sighed, rubbing at his forehead. "For god's sake, man. Fine, if anyone so much as looks at you with a needle in their hand, I'll snap their pathetic necks. Deal?"

Goku blinked at Vegeta, considering him carefully before he nodded and perked up, "Okay!" He said as he carefully extracted himself from the covers and wandered over to grab his jeans from the chair they had landed on whenever he had tossed them off last night. He followed Vegeta's example and wrapped his tail tightly around his waist. He didn't want needles near him or his tail at all. No one was going to cut it off either. He grabbed a shirt and tugged it on over his head before he rubbed at his messy hair, "Let me grab my shoes and we can be good to go."

Vegeta couldn't stop the impatient sigh. He rubbed at his tired eyes as he looked at the little clock on the nightstand. It was near three in the morning. He fought the urge to roll his eyes. Bulma would choose to go into labor at this time of night just to be a damn inconvenience.

He mentally smacked himself. He knew she had no choice in the matter and regardless of how irritated she made him, she was the mother of his children. He was tired, that was all. He would have to keep himself in check while they were at the hospital. No need to give her any more reason to say he was dangerous. "Ready?" he asked as Goku finally stood fully dressed before him.

Goku nodded as a yawn escaped his mouth and he reached out, linking his arm with Vegeta's as he pressed two fingers to his forehead, "The hospital in West City, right?" He asked before he teleported them just outside of the main doors. He frowned and took a step behind Vegeta when he saw the building and several doctors running around in white coats, "I still don't trust them." He said as he watched them warily.

Vegeta bit his lips together to stop the chuckle in his throat. The earth's strongest warrior, afraid of something as simple as a needle. It amused him. "Come on," he said and led the way into the building. It didn't take long for them to get the information they needed to find the maternity ward of the hospital. Bulma's parents were there, along with a very tired looking Trunks. Vegeta smiled warmly at his son as the little boy ran to him and flung his arms around his waist. He sighed and looked around at the waiting room, wondering how long they would have to sit there. "She doing alright?" he asked roughly.

Mrs. Briefs stood up, smiling widely, "There's my son-in-law! I was wondering what was keeping you two! Are you eating enough? You look a little thin dear!" She went to him and hugged him before she pulled back, "Bulma's doing just fine, don't you worry! It shouldn't be too much longer now. I think if she could, she would have pulled the little dear out already! Saiyan babies eat so much! It was like Bulma was eating for three or four!"

Goku chuckled and hugged Mrs. Briefs when she came to him, "I don't doubt that! We're always hungry!" He said happily as he looked around the waiting room, finally back at Vegeta, "Did you want to be in the room?"

Vegeta was rubbing at his temple with his fingertips and barely caught Goku's words. Sweet and innocent as she may be, Mrs. Briefs could wear on him at times. "What? No. No, I think I'll just wait out here," he said hesitantly. Being in the room with her as she shrieked and cursed at him would probably not end well for any of them. He highly doubted she wanted to see him in that moment. He chewed his lip as he thought about it. Would it be the right thing for him to be in there, though? Gods, this sort of thing was so confusing to him. And what would his mate think if he did go in there? "I doubt she wants me in there."

"Oh, go on in there if you want, son." Dr. Briefs said as he wandered over, "I like to think of it as a rite of passage. What man doesn't want to be yelled at by their wife as she blames them for the condition they are in? She's a bit emotional, sure but it will pay off when its over. You'll find she might appreciate it more if you give her something to focus on rather than the pain of the delivery."

Goku smiled at Vegeta and nodded at Dr. Brief's words, "Yeah, I wouldn't want to do it again, but I was glad I was able to be in there once. It was the only chance I had to be in the delivery room, you know. After I had to sneak past the doctors so they couldn't ambush me."

Vegeta's eye twitched at Dr. Briefs' slip. Bulma wasn't his wife anymore. Goku was his mate and aside from their children, he had no ties to that woman anymore. Still, he supposed he did want to be there to greet his child. "Fine," he grumbled.

He crouched down to look his son in the eyes. "You stay out here and behave," he said and ruffled Trunks' hair as the little boy nodded. He stood again and steeled himself before he walked to the door and let himself in.

He swallowed harshly as he saw Bulma lying on the bed, her hair plastered to her sweaty face. She looked as if she was in a great deal of pain. He watched the nurse as she went about her work before he went to Bulma's side. Not knowing what to say, he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Hey."

Bulma was gripping the sides of the bed so tightly as she was trying to control her breathing, listen to the nurses and the doctors telling her what to do, and of course, waiting for the painkillers to kick in. She honestly had never thought that Vegeta would even be so bothered as to come to the hospital for the birth of his daughter. She was nearly speechless and managed to gasp out, "Hey." She cried out as another strong contraction hit her, "Gods, I hate you so much right now. I don't know what I was thinking."

Vegeta chuckled softly at her insult. "I know you do," he answered. Something changed the moment he walked into that room. His anger for her was gone. He was sure it would return at some point, but right then, he just couldn't manage it. He withdrew his hand from his pocket and gingerly brushed a piece of her hair off her forehead. No matter what had happened between them, she was still the mother of his children and he would give her the respect she deserved for being the mother of Saiyan royalty.

He looked around and finally spotted a chair to drag over and sit in next to her side. The palms of his hands were sweaty and he rubbed them on his jeans. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Dr. Briefs' words about it being a rite of passage echoed in his mind. He supposed he was there to support her in some way, to let her take out her aggression and her pain. The idea struck him and he nearly smiled. "Here I am. Your personal punching bag. Have at it."

He nearly cried out in surprise as Bulma hauled off and smacked him across the face with much more force than he'd thought she was capable of.

He rubbed at his cheek, but chuckled anyway. "I suppose I deserve that."

Bulma's delivery was not an easy one and more than once, Vegeta found himself worrying for her life. Her blood pressure kept dropping dangerously low and the damned machines she was hooked up to continued to beep and make all sorts of alarming noises. The nurses didn't seem too fussed about it as they worked quickly and he had to remind himself several times that they knew what they were doing. Hopefully.

Bulma had laid quietly and comfortably in the bed after the epidural kicked in; she was even able to sleep for a little while before the nurse came in and announced it was time for her to push. Vegeta felt his heart leap again and sat up straighter in the chair. Any moment now, he would see his daughter for the first time.

He quickly learned that the Hollywood version of childbirth was a tremendous lie. There was nothing glamorous or easy about it. And while he'd seen such things in movies where the mother pushes once or twice and out pops a happy smiling baby, such was not the case.

Bulma pushed.

And pushed.

And pushed.

For the better part of two hours, she struggled to bring their child into the world. The nurse informed Bulma that they would let her try for another hour or so, but then they would have to move to surgery if the baby didn't come in that time.

Vegeta hated the look of defeat on Bulma's face, but she quickly replaced it with a look of determination and began to push again with the next contraction. He hid the smile on his lips. That was one of the things he had always admired about her. Her stubbornness. She always accomplished what she set out to do and he knew in that moment that she was going to have this baby her way, come hell or high water.

Another thirty minutes in and the nurse announced that she could see the baby's head. This seemed to somehow renew Bulma's resolve and she pushed even harder. But then several things happened at once.

Bulma screamed out for the first time since the drugs had kicked in. The sound was so gut-wrenching, Vegeta nearly hurt from the pain he heard in her agonizing scream. The epidural had worn off. In her anguish, Bulma's hand shot out and grabbed Vegeta's and he let her squeeze his hand until it ached.

The nurse told Bulma to keep pushing and even from his angle at her shoulder, he could see the baby girl as her head appeared. The machines next to Bulma's bed went crazy and the nurse went pale and ran to the door, screaming for the doctor to come quick.

Still holding Bulma's hand, Vegeta got to his feet. "What is going on?" he demanded as more of the hospital staff appeared in the room and he caught bits of medical jargon being thrown around. From what he could understand, the umbilical cord was compressed, wrapped around the baby's neck, cutting off the flow of oxygen from Bulma to the child.

Bulma screamed out again as if her pain had intensified ten-fold. Vegeta loudly demanded to know what was going on, what was happening to his child and its mother. He was ignored as they rushed to deliver the baby as quickly as possible.

Vegeta felt the blood drain from his face as he saw his daughter for only an instant before the nurses and doctor whisked her over to the other side of the room. She looked blue and unnaturally still in their hands, the cord wrapped tightly around her neck several times over. "SAVE HER!" he demanded, his temper and his fear consuming him in that moment. Not his child. Not his baby girl. He blinked angrily at the tears that burned the corners of his eyes.

"We're trying, sir," the nurse said loudly over her shoulder.

'Please cry, please cry, please cry,' he chanted in his head, every second seeming as though it were an hour that past. He seemed to be holding his breath himself. He pressed his lips to a thin line and looked down at Bulma, certain he was going to see some sort of fear or relief from the pain in her eyes. Instead her eyes looked glassy and unfocused and her face was deathly pale.

The machines next to her bed screamed again and the nurse who was tending to her started to panick. "Oh god, doctor! She's coding!"

"What does that mean?" Vegeta asked as Bulma's hand went slack in his. "What's happening to her?!"

"Placenta increta," the nurse answered quickly as the doctor called for the OR to be prepped.

"The fuck does that mean?" Vegeta snarled.

"The placenta attached itself to the wall of her uterus," the nurse answered as she tried to do everything she could to staunch the bleeding. "When the placenta pulled away, it tore part of the muscle with it. We have to perform a hysterectomy immediately or she's going to bleed out." The nurse frowned and shook her head, "I don't know if that'll even work. Doctor! She's hemorrhaging. We're losing her."


	18. Help

A horror washed through Vegeta at the nurse's words and he did the only thing he could think of in that moment. He ran to the door and flung it open, bellowing into the waiting room, "KAKAROT! GET DENDE! BULMA AND THE BABY ARE DYING!"

Goku had been relaxing in one of the chairs, or trying to at the very least. With doctors running this way and that it was very hard for him to ease up. He sat up straight when he heard Vegeta's voice booming into the hallway, demanding that he get Dende, that Bulma was dying.

He was on his feet a second later, vanishing in an instant to reappear on the Lookout. He quickly located Dende's energy and ran to the Guardian's bedroom. He was thankful Dende answered quickly and seemed to know exactly what Goku needed without him saying a word.

Dende blinked at the harsh white lights that accosted his senses when they arrived at the hospital, the frantic beeping of machines and the anguish he could feel from the hospital itself. He could easily tell which room Bulma was in and dashed to it, seeing Vegeta standing by the wall, a horrified expression on his face.

He spotted Bulma seconds later, pale and unresponsive. Blood everywhere from between her legs. His hands were glowing as he went over to her, one hand on her pelvic area, the other over her heart. He ignored the cries from the nurses and doctors as he felt around. He winced at the damage he felt and began repairing it. He didn't know if he could replace the blood she had lost, but he could fix the bleed. He spoke sternly, demanding the attention of the medical professionals in the room. His eyes were glowing softly, "I'm repairing the tear inside of her, but she is going to need blood. Lots of blood."

"Hey! You can't just-" the doctor started to argue, but Vegeta was between him and Dende in an instant.

"The hell he can't," Vegeta growled, his tone low and feral. "You do as he says. If she or my daughter dies, I will destroy this place and everyone in it," he threatened as he gripped the doctor's arm painfully. "Now you do as he says or suffer my wrath."

The doctor gave a frightened nod and hurried to call for the blood the strange green man had requested.

Vegeta turned to watch Dende work. "Can you heal her?"

The Namek nodded his head, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face as he concentrated, "I just can't recreate the blood cells she has lost. I can stimulate the production of them, but it won't be enough. Not in time to save her."

Goku watched worriedly from the door, slinking back to get out of the way as doctors rushed back and forth. He was worried for his childhood friend, for his mate, for the new step daughter that had just been born. His tail unfurled from his waist and began flicking around in the air.

A sudden cry filled the air and relief crashed through Vegeta's system as he heard the baby on the other side of the room. "Take care of her," he ordered Dende before he crossed the room to look at his daughter. The nurses were still fussing over her, but she was alive. He felt like he could sob in relief. He had to smirk at her, though, with her little blue curls of hair and her bright blue eyes to match. She certainly had a set of lungs like her mother.

He scrubbed at his eyes with the heel of his hand, hoping it looked more like he was itching his eyes than wiping away a tear. He looked over at Bulma; the doctors were at her side again as Dende stepped back. She had a little of her color back in her face and the machines didn't sound so irritated anymore. He finally looked over at his mate who was still leaned back against the door, looking as though he was prepared to run should any of the doctors turn their eyes upon him. He chuckled softly and went to him. "Thank you."

Goku reached out and drew his mate into his arms, resting his head on his as he looked around the room. His eyes rested on Bulma, feeling a relief wash through him at seeing her alright. He smiled as he looked over at the newborn. He chuckled, "Look at that! She's got a blue tail." He said happily.

Dende laughed to himself, moving to sit down in a nearby chair. He had exhausted himself, "Goku, you are so easily amused. Your innocence is refreshing in this wide world." He said, closing his eyes for a moment before he opened them again, "Your daughter is fine, Vegeta. I can't sense anything wrong with her. Save for that she's hungry, of course."

"What on earth is that?" asked one of the nurses, pulling a face as she looked at the baby. "Oh my god, it's attached!" She rolled the baby to her side and examined the tail, giving it a little tug. The baby wailed as another nurse shook her head.

"We can remove that," the other one said. "I'll put in a call to the pediatrician. Good heavens, have you ever SEEN such a thing?"

Rage nearly blinded Vegeta at their words. He turned towards them, a dangerous glow of gold flashing over his hair. "The hell did they just say?"

Goku was already moving towards them, putting himself between Vegeta and the nurses. His own hair was standing on end at watching them pull at the little baby's tail, "Hey, wait no! It's okay. She's supposed to have a tail." He waved his own tail in front of their faces, "See? It's normal! And its really really sensitive, you shouldn't tug on it like that! It's like an extra arm for us, you wouldn't want someone to cut off your arm, would you?"

Bulma blinked open her eyes weakly, trying to raise a shaking hand towards her baby. She felt weak and exhausted, but she had heard the argument. She promised Vegeta, "Don't...don't cut."

The nurse blinked at Goku's tail and turned towards Bulma. "If you're sure," she said uncertainly and carefully swaddled the baby in a soft pink blanket before she carried her over to Bulma. "Sorry," she muttered quietly. "I didn't realize it was important to your family." And she gingerly laid the baby in her arms.

Vegeta's temper calmed and he walked over to Bulma's side to gaze down at his daughter. The baby fussed and wriggled in her mother's arms and he smiled. "She's perfect, Bulma," he said softly.

Bulma managed a weak smile for him, "As if, I would… settle for less...than the best." She closed her eyes a moment before she looked down at the baby girl in her arms, "She's just like you, already… causing trouble."

Vegeta chuckled. "A true Saiyan," he said quietly as he watched Bulma's eyes close tiredly again for a moment before she snapped them back open. "Give me the child. You rest now." At her nod, he ever so carefully picked the baby up and tucked her into the crook of his arm. "Shush now," he soothed as he smiled down at her. The baby gave a big yawn and snuggled into his chest, her cries softening until a tiny purr replaced them. Her little tail worked its way out of the blanket and curled around her father's wrist and Vegeta had to swallow the lump in his throat.

Goku watched as Bulma fell asleep, the doctors still rushing around her, but not as frantically as before. He chuckled at the baby in Vegeta's arms. It was a new side of his mate that he hadn't seen before and he liked it. The little purrs coming from the baby enticed him to walk closer, "She's so adorable." He cooed at the little one, reaching out and gently touching the soft fur of her tail, giggling when it twitched at him, "Yup, just like her father."

Vegeta shook his head, but didn't tear his eyes away from his baby. "You hear him?" he said softly. "Don't you pay any attention to him. He's nothing but trouble." He finally looked over at the Namek who was sitting quietly in a corner of the room, looking rather exhausted himself. It was still rather early in the morning. Vegeta walked over to him, "Thank you, Dende, for saving her."

Dende smiled at Vegeta and nodded his head, "Of course. It's what I do, isn't it?" He chuckled, "And don't thank me just yet, wait until you get my bill." He said with a wink, "Goku, take me home. I think I can sleep for a few more hours before the world demands my attention again."

* * *

Goku kept his tail wrapped tightly around his waist as he walked through the hospital. He sipped at his coffee, relishing in the warmth it gave as he navigated the maze like hallways. He was following his mate's energy signature, but he was still finding himself coming to dead ends and the like, having to backtrack a few times as well. He felt relief wash through him as he spotted Vegeta standing in front of a large glass covered wall, peering inside. He smiled, "Finally found you! I don't like this place. Too mazy." He said as he offered the other cup of coffee he had gotten for him. He followed Vegeta's gaze into the room, his smile widened as he realized it was full of babies, "Which one is ours?" He asked, peering around as he tried to look for the blue haired little angel.

Vegeta huffed, "That would be the one with the tail." He pointed to the baby girl near the front, who was steadily drifting off to sleep, her little tail curling and swishing around as she tried to get comfortable. Vegeta had to chuckle as finally the tail coiled around her chubby little leg and she fell asleep. He didn't know what was the matter with him. He just couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from his daughter.

He swigged at his coffee, still staring through the glass, a pride swelling in his chest. He'd never felt so many emotions at once. The pride, fear, excitement, love, nervousness… it all swirled through his brain until he thought he might go weak in the knees and fall over from it. His baby girl was beautiful, perfect in every way. He suddenly looked at Goku, "What the hell am I going to do?"

Goku chuckled, "What do you mean, "what are you going to do"? You are going to be an awesome dad, that's what you are going to do. I imagine, you know, once Bulma is comfortable with it, we can bring her over to our place, make use of that nursery we put up. Did you decide on a name yet?" He ask curious, his tail unraveled from his waist and went to curl around his mate's waist.

"I don't know how to raise a daughter," Vegeta protested. "I'm used to Trunks. I…" He paused and shook his head, a comforting warmth spreading through his system as his mate's tail curled around his waist. He let Goku pull him closer to his side and suddenly Vegeta's worries just seemed to melt away. He thought about Goku's question for a moment, staring once again at the baby. "I had thought of a name," he said quietly. "Cherimoya."

Goku picked up on the reverence with which Vegeta said the name, "Cherimoya," he echoed, "It's a beautiful name." He looked to the baby and smiled, "It fits her, doesn't it?" He asked as he laid his head on top of Vegetas, turning his face into the soft locks there, "And what's to understand? She's a princess, isn't she? I can't imagine that there is much difference between raising her and a boy."

A small smile pulled at Vegeta's lips when Goku said he liked the name he'd picked out. He leaned into Goku a bit, his tail going to wrap around his mate's thigh. "I hope you're right about that," he said quietly. He had to snicker as the baby suddenly woke up, screaming and demanding attention from the nurses. "Oh yeah, she's a princess alright," he chuckled.

Goku laughed, "A bit like her mother, isn't she?" The younger Saiyan joked, "Means more late nights and not the good kind. Lots of hours changing diapers, feeding her. Think we can train her to be a fighter? Or do Saiyan princesses want to be something else when they grow up?"

"She will be a fighter. And a damn good one at that. Almost all Saiyans were fighters; royalty especially," Vegeta answered. He thought about Goku's statement about the baby being like her mother. "Actually, I was thinking she looks a lot like my own mother," he said quietly. "That's where I thought up her name. Cherimoya was my mother."

Goku's eyes widened and he looked at Vegeta, he hadn't really talked that much about his mother, "Then it's a great name for her, your mother would be honored," he said as he looked back into the room, chuckling as the nurse carefully rocked her back to sleep, "We can call her Cheri for short."

Vegeta gave a nod and smiled again. "Now to just get it officially changed. I will not let my daughter walk around shouldered with that god-awful name that Bulma gave her." At Goku's questioning look, he continued, "She named her Bra. Have you ever heard such a ridiculous name in your life?"

Goku blinked, making a face at it, "Bra? Isn't that the name of those things girls wear to hold up their boobs?" He shook his head, "They should have waited to name the kid until Bulma was off the pain medications." He looked at the baby again, "I'm still calling her Cheri when she's over at our place." He said defiantly.

* * *

EDIT: Sorry, a bit got cut off in the transfer.


	19. Lullaby

Goku started awake, the crying from the room across the hallway seemed louder than he remembered it being. He pushed himself up and looked to his side, seeing Vegeta blinking awake too, "Sounds like she's hungry again." He said as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, "But isn't it your turn if she needs changing?"

"Oh my god, Kakarot, you're really keeping track of that? I thought it was a joke," Vegeta grumbled as he rubbed at his face. He sat up with a yawn and stretched his arms over his head. "Demanding little shit," he muttered as the baby wailed even louder. "I'm coming, I'm coming," he said as he forced himself out of bed for the third time that night.

Goku headed into the kitchen and retrieved a bottle from the fridge, setting it into a pot of water on huge stove to heat up. They had just left it out after they realized she ate more than they thought she would. He listened to Vegeta talking to the baby while he changed the diaper, chuckling to himself. He wondered when his mate would catch on that he had been changing the diapers the past couple of times instead of every other. He picked up the bottle after it was warmed and headed back to the nursery with it.

After Cheri had been born and Vegeta had made it clear that he wanted his children to come and visit as much as he could get them, he ended up going to Chichi to ask for help. They needed a nursery, but he didn't know exactly where to start or even how to go about it. His ex-wife had surprisingly been more than happy to help, gushing over the new baby girl. Together, they put together a little nursery fit for a little Saiyan princess. Though, Goku had to talk Chichi out of the bright pink. Somehow, he didn't think Vegeta would go for that.

Vegeta wasn't paying attention to where Goku was in the house. His attention was far more focused on the crying baby in his arms. She was slowly calming as he gently bounced her, his face inclined towards her to sing a soft lullaby. It was one he remembered his mother singing when he was little. It had been a very long time since he had spoken or heard his native language, but he found the song came back easily to him and it made him smile to hear it himself. His daughter blinked curiously up at him with her big blue eyes and a toothless grin split her face. His heart felt like it would burst - it was the first time he'd seen her smile.

Goku stood there as he listened to Vegeta sing softly, he had never heard him sing before and decided he liked it a lot. He didn't say anything until Vegeta ended his song. He spoke softly, "That was beautiful. Why don't you sing for me like that?" He asked with a knowing smile as he received a death glare and handed Vegeta the bottle, peering down at the little one in his arms, "Doesn't daddy sing well? Tell him to sing more often."

Vegeta shook his head and watched as the baby latched eagerly onto the bottle. "Forgot I could," he muttered as he slowly rocked and bounced the baby in his arms as he walked around the room. He could feel a slight blush on his face again and he shot Goku an accusatory look. He'd never blushed so much in his life as he had after they'd mated. He looked back at the baby in his arms, "He's crazy if he likes my singing. Yes he is," he whispered to the little Saiyan.

Goku laughed and followed Vegeta around the room, his heart was warm and his tail flicked around behind him contently, "I love your singing. Sing it again." He said as he reached out and brushed a thumb over the blush on his cheeks, "I'd sing, but I don't think it's any good either. Teach me that song you just sung." He said smiling, "so when you are sleeping, I can sing it to her."

Vegeta turned his face into Goku's touch, feeling his face go hotter. He loved the feel of his mate's hand against his face, "Perhaps another time, Kakarot."

It made him proud to hear that Goku wanted to learn the song, that even if he couldn't understand the language, he would still sing that song to their daughter. Their daughter. The thought made him feel something inside of him that he thought had died off with their home planet and he had to swallow to keep his emotions in check. He was spending far too much time with Kakarot.

Goku chuckled, "I'll hold you to it. You'd better teach me." He looked down, Cheri was fast asleep, the bottle empty. He took the finished bottle and went back to the kitchen to wash it up. His mind was already starting to try and replay the song he had heard and he hummed the general tune of it.

* * *

Author's Note: Short chapter is short, but I wanted to thank you all for bearing with me in my time of grief. This story isn't over yet and more danger is on its way, so please stay tuned! Thank you again!


End file.
